Husbands and Wives
by gluglug
Summary: Post DH, including the Crap,er epilogue. As Harry and Hermione's marriages crumble around them, they turn to each other for mutual support and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

Husbands and Wives by Gluglug

Summary: H/Hr. Post DH, including the Crap, er epilogue. As Harry and Hermione's marriages crumble around them, they turn to each other for mutual support and maybe something more.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing.

Hermione Granger Weasley angrily stepped out onto her porch, slamming the door behind her. She and her husband of nearly fifteen years had just had another row, this one worst than the last. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks as she hastily wiped them away and wandered into her backyard to stare at the night sky above.

It was an unusually warm early fall evening and the sky was illuminated by a full moon, but she could still see some stars twinkling in the heavens. She had a special place in her heart for Astronomy as she had enjoyed the subject immensely during her Hogwarts days. She immediately recognized The Big and Little Dipper and the Dog Star, Sirius.

"Hermione?" A familiar male voice startled her.

She turned and saw her next door neighbor and best friend of over 25 years standing about three feet away.

"Harry! You scared me."

"Sorry," he shrugged sheepishly. I was just stargazing and I heard you slam the door. Is everything okay?"

Hermione sighed, taking a step toward him. "No, not really. Ron and I had a terrible row."

Harry looked concerned. "Hermione, do you want sit and talk about it? Ginny and Lily have gone to bed."

Hermione nodded and Harry led her through the garden gate that adjoined their houses. They settled themselves on the porch swing, which was illuminated by a couple of lanterns. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at Harry closely. He looked tired.

"So what did you and Ron fight about?"

"Well, I was telling him that I had been offered another job at the Ministry. I've been getting tired of the legal grind and a colleague recommended me for a position with the International Wizarding Relations department. I would be traveling the world, as an ambassador for British wizards. Since Rose and Hugo are now at Hogwarts for most of the year, I thought it would be a good change for me and I wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving the kids behind. But Ron took it personally and he thinks I'm taking a job with a lot of travel to get away from him."

"First of all, congratulations on the job offer, you must've been flattered to be considered for such a high profile role!" Harry said proudly as he reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, noting that Ron didn't even congratulate her on her news. "Anyway, I tried to explain to Ron that it had nothing to do with him, but he didn't believe me. And things just escalated from there."

Harry nodded. "I see. But you're wondering if maybe there's some truth in Ron's accusation."

Hermione wasn't surprised at Harry's shrewd observation. He had always been pretty good at reading her, and vice versa.

"Maybe. I was looking forward to taking the job to travel the world and see all of the places I've only read about. I used to travel a lot with my Mum and Dad as a kid and I miss that, seeing other cultures and learning all about them."

Harry was watching her closely as she continued.

"But maybe wanting to get away from Ron is the reason I want to take it. Now that the kids are away, we tend to bicker more. When the kids are around, I tend to hold my tongue when Ron said something that bugs me, because I don't think it's healthy for them to see their parents arguing all the time. But now…."

"Without the kids there, you no longer have an excuse to hold you back from responding?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I think Rose and Hugo are the only things holding us together. I just don't enjoy Ron's company anymore, all of the things that used to bug me when we were kids, are just magnified. The way he eats, or more like shovels food into his mouth and I no longer find his inappropriate remarks endearing."

"Did you ever really find that endearing?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised, remembering their bickering at Hogwarts.

"Maybe when I fell in love and married him, I suppose."

"Hermione, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course, Harry. You're my best friend, you can ask me anything!"

Harry paused. "Do you still love Ron?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Harry asked aloud the question that Hermione didn't even want to ask herself. Did she still love Ron? After all, he was the father of her children and a constant presence in her life since the age of eleven.

"Honestly? I don't know, Harry."

"Well, I think you need to find the answer before you do anything further. Don't make any rash decisions about taking this job because it could impact your marriage forever."

"I only have a week to think it over before they open it again and advertise the position." Hermione sighed.

"Well, it looks like you have a long week ahead of you." Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head, the tears threatening again. "I don't know what to do, Harry." She said, her voice breaking.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and took her into his arms. She embraced him and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright." Harry said soothingly but Hermione only cried harder. He absently ran his left hand up and down between her shoulder blades as she clung to him. Hermione felt like she was drowning in her own misery and Harry was her lifeboat.

After a few minutes, Hermione's tears abated and she pulled back from Harry, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said, as he handed her a handkerchief to blow her nose. "I've gotten your shirt all wet."

Harry chuckled. "It's all right - it's not the first time this has happened. It'll come out in the wash." He paused and looked at her puffy face. "Hermione, you'll be okay. You're a strong woman, the strongest I know. You'll figure it out. And if you need to talk, you know I'll be here."

Hermione took Harry's hand gave it a squeeze of gratitude. "Thanks."

Harry looked at his watch. "It's nearly midnight and I should probably be heading to bed. Work tomorrow."

Hermione yawned. "Yeah, me, too." She looked down and saw that she still had Harry's handkerchief in her other hand.

"I suppose you don't want this back, do you?"

Harry grimaced. "Um, no you can keep it."

Hermione stood up. "Well thanks for the talk…and everything."

"Anytime, Hermione."

Harry watched her walk back to her house and waited until she was inside before he stood up and entered his own house.

He entered his bedroom, where Ginny was fast asleep. He quietly changed into his pajamas and got into the bed next to his wife. Maybe it was the warm summer night, but Harry was feeling claustrophobic and had a hard time falling asleep.

He rolled over, grabbed his pillow and hugged it while his mind wandered back to his talk with Hermione. While he had tried to keep the mood light during their conversation, the truth was he was terribly worried about her and Ron's marriage. Their happiness was always paramount to him, even before his own, and he always thought that Ron would be the one who could make her happy for the rest of her life.

But now he was not so sure, he wondered if he had made a mistake all of those years ago, giving Hermione up so she could be with Ron.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The next morning

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and summary.

The next morning, Harry entered the kitchen to have a quick bite before leaving for his job at the Ministry. The kitchen smelled like eggs, bacon and toast.

Harry tried to kiss Ginny on the cheek but missed as she moved away from the stove to put his breakfast on the table. He patted his daughter, Lily on the head.

"Hi Daddy," the little redhead said.

"Hey munchkin, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Mummy just cooked me the best breakfast. I love bacon." Lily beamed.

"Your mum's an excellent cook." Harry said, trying to catch Ginny's eye but she avoided his gaze.

"Sweetie, are you finished?" she asked Lily.

Lily nodded as Ginny took her plate from the table and put it into the sink. "Then why don't you run along and get dressed. I'm going to take you shopping later for a nice broom."

"I can't wait to start flying so I can learn to play Quidditch." Lily said excitedly as she left the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Ginny finally turned her gaze on Harry as he sat down to eat. She did not look happy.

"So what time did you finally come to bed last night?" she asked impatiently. "I tried to stay awake so we could talk but I was tired and fell asleep."

Harry shrugged. "Um, I think I came in around midnight."

"What were you doing in the backyard that required you to stay out that late?" Ginny asked, her arms folded over her apron.

Here we go again, Harry thought. "I hadn't planned to stay out that late, but I was stargazing and then Hermione came out of her house, she and Ron had another row. She was very upset, so we talked for a while."

"She and Ron rowed again?" Ginny asked. "What's going on with them? Anytime I talk to him, he's so grumpy."

"Hermione got offered a job at the Ministry with the International Wizarding Relations department, which involves a lot of travel. Ron doesn't want her to take the job."

"I see." Ginny said. "Hmm, if it were me, I'd take it. I miss traveling - when I was a Harpie, I used to see the world."

"Even if it meant that the decision might jeopardize your marriage?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I were no longer happy in my marriage, I would." Ginny asserted. "Speaking of which, are we ever going to finish our discussion yesterday?"

Harry groaned. "I thought we were finished, Ginny."

"No, you thought we were finished when you stormed out of the house last night. Harry, last night I told you I wanted to have another baby and you told me you didn't."

"The matter is settled, Ginny. We have three beautiful children. That's enough."

"But Lily will be going off to Hogwarts in a couple of years and I'll be lonely." Ginny protested. "My mum had seven kids and while I don't think I could handle that many, I don't want to stop at three. I would've thought that you would want a large family since you didn't grow up with any brothers or sisters!"

"We do have a large family, Ginny. And you said it yourself, you miss traveling. Once Lily's at school, perhaps you and I could travel more ourselves. With a baby, that would be difficult." Harry reasoned.

"Maybe, but I just feel like something is missing in my life. And I think another baby would make me happy. Just think, perhaps we could have another girl, but instead of a redhead, perhaps she's look more like you or Al."

For a moment, Harry considered holding another little baby in his arms, but in his mind's eye he saw a little girl with big brown eyes and tufts of curly brown hair. He closed his eyes, trying to push the image of the baby out of his mind, but it was still there unbidden.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and pushed his breakfast plate away, he was no longer hungry.

"Gin, I'm gonna be late for work. Let's talk about this later. Oh, and make sure you buy Lily an entry level Cleansweep. Don't go spoiling her with a Firebolt."

Harry left the kitchen while Ginny scowled after him.

Later that day, Harry was at his desk in the office he shared with Ron at the Ministry's Auror division. It was already 10AM and Ron hadn't come in yet. Harry was starting to get worried as he pored over some new intel about a group of young purebloods who were starting something called "Voldemort Youth." Nearly twenty years after his death, Voldemort's ideas of a pure wizard race were still popular amongst a small, but growing part of the Wizarding World. Harry's office was charged with trying to squash this movement before it became a serious threat to Half-bloods and Muggle borns.

Then the door opened and Ron came into the office, dropping his cloak and bag on his desk, not even acknowledging his best friend and colleague.

Harry looked up and noticed that Ron looked to be in a bad mood.

"Morning, Ron." Harry said tentatively. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"What, are you going to report me?" Ron snarled. "I know I'm not as perfect at the great Harry Potter, who's always sitting at his desk at 9AM!"

"Whoa, mate." Harry replied, trying not to get into it with yet another Weasley. "I was just worried about you, that's all."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Ron said, but he sounded anything but as he sat down.

Harry wondered if he should bring up the row with Hermione but decided to leave things be. He returned to his files and tried to concentrate on them, but the sorry state of his best friends' marriage gnawed at the pit of his stomach.

Harry watched Ron pick up some files and attempt to focus on them, but he could tell that his friend's mind was elsewhere.

"Hermione and I had another row last night." Ron announced. "That's why I was late. I couldn't fall asleep right away and then wound up oversleeping. And to make matters worse, Hermione didn't even wake me up this morning. She just left for work!"

"Well, maybe she was trying to avoid you because she didn't want another argument." Harry said.

"Why do you always take her side?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to offer you a possible reason why she didn't wake you. Hermione told me all about what happened - I was outside in my garden last night, and I saw her upset."

Ron looked at Harry warily. "So, did she tell you all about her new job?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't taken it yet. She's got a week to decide." Harry reminded him.

"I just feel like she's trying to get away from me. Now that the kids are at school, we've been arguing and more. I just feel like I'm losing her."

Harry felt terribly torn between his best friends. What he had feared all of those years ago when he realized that their romance was inevitable was finally coming to pass. He couldn't tell Ron that his fears of losing his wife were justified.

"Harry?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his reverie. "What do you think I should do?"

Instead of offering advice, Harry decided to ask Ron the same question he had asked Hermione the night before.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "Of course I love her. She's my wife."

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean do you really love her? Is her happiness the most important thing to you, more important than your own? Would you be willing to sacrifice your own needs so she can be happy?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Well, then I think you have a lot of thinking to do, Ron. If this job means a lot to Hermione and her happiness, then maybe you shouldn't stand in her way."

"But what if she meets someone while she's away and leaves me for good? I'd be devastated."

"Well, maybe she won't. But I think you need to give her the freedom to decide." Harry said.

Ron sat silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. Then he stood up, and reached for his cloak.

"Mate, do you mind if I took the rest of the day off? I have a lot of thinking to do, and I'm not getting any work done here today."

"No problem, take all the time you need, Ron."

After Ron left, Harry was reminded of a quote in a book that Hermione had given him as a gift when he married Ginny. "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."

TBC

A/N: The quote above is from Richard Bach, author of _Jonathan Livingston Seagull_.

Thanks to those who put this story on alert. Please leave a review – thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Lunchtime

A couple of hours later, Harry's stomach was growling; he had not really eaten this morning due to losing his appetite after arguing with Ginny. He left his office and headed down to the Ministry cafeteria to grab something to eat.

Most days, Ginny made his lunch and he would usually head outside to sit in the courtyard during his break or he and Ron would go to a nearby Muggle cafe. But today, in his haste to get to work on time (and away from Ginny's nagging) he forgot to take his lunch.

The cafeteria was busy with Ministry workers standing on lines at the various food-stations. Harry got in line at the sandwich station and ordered a turkey club sandwich with a bowl of potato soup. Once he paid, he looked for a quite corner table to enjoy his lunch in peace.

As his eyes scanned the crowded seating area, his targeted table was already occupied by a very familiar looking witch. Hermione was reading a book, dressed in her legal robes, while absently munching on her club sandwich.

"This seat taken?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here and I'm hungry?" Harry said, bemused.

"I know that," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "What I meant is that I hardly ever see you eating here." She looked around, looking slightly paranoid.

"Don't worry, Hermione, Ron's not with me. He took the rest of the day off to think." Harry said as he sat down opposite Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "To think? About what?"

Harry cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable. "About you."

Before Hermione had the chance to respond, he glanced at the title of her book: _Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus._

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, anxious to change the subject.

Hermione blushed. "Oh this? My mum sent it to me because she knows Ron and I are having problems, and she thought a book might help me understand him."

"Is it helping?" Harry asked as he sipped his soup.

"No, it sounds like a bunch of double talk and makes too many generalizations about men and women. But there is some truth in the dross, it says here that '_When men and women are able to respect and accept their differences then love has a chance to blossom_.' That's just it - the biggest thing missing from my relationship with Ron is respect."

"You don't think he respects you, Hermione?" Harry couldn't imagine anyone disrespecting her.

She shook her head, putting down her book and her sandwich. "No, he doesn't. Whenever I worry or am anxious over something, instead of comforting me, he tells me that I'm making a mountain out of a molehill or makes light of it. You know I take things very seriously and he just doesn't get it. And he hardly ever praises me anymore, except when he wants something."

"Do you respect Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Always with the tough questions, Harry. I try to, but he doesn't do anything to earn my respect. He doesn't help around the house or anything. I work my butt off here all day and then I come home and he expects me to cook dinner and maintain the house. And when I ask him to help, he refuses because he thinks I will tell him he's doing it wrong."

"Well you would say that, wouldn't you?" Harry asked, suppressing a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I suppose so, I do like having things done in a certain way. But it would be nice if he offered to help once in a while." She paused.

"I don't know, Harry, this marriage is just so hard. When do you know when it's time to give up?"

"Maybe when you stop picturing yourself growing old with them?" Harry mused.

They finished their sandwiches in relative silence, each pondering the state of their marriages.

"Hermione, what time do you have to be back at your desk?"

She looked at her watch, "Um, not until 1:30, why?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me to the courtyard? It's a nice day, and I'd love to get outside for a while."

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice, I hardly get outside during the day."

Harry and Hermione left the busy cafeteria and headed to the center of the Ministry. Outside the center of the huge structure was a large, circular courtyard. At its center was a large fountain, surrounded by carefully manicured trees and stone benches. Harry looked up at the blue sky; looking at it made him feel peaceful and reminded him of his school days flying on his broom way above the Quidditch pitch. His thoughts ran to James and Al and he was willing to bet that they both were practicing at this very moment.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked, as she fished one out of her bag and tossed it into the fountain.

"Just thinking about the boys. I bet they've got Quidditch practice about now. Al made the team, his very first year."

"Sounds like someone I know." Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Ginny told me last week, she's so proud of him. She thinks he's going to be a professional when he grows up, just like her."

"Yeah, I'm proud too. Ginny's buying Lily her first broom today."

"Isn't she a little young to be flying, Harry?"

"Yeah, but Ginny's been filling her head with stories of her days with the Harpies and Lily wants to be just like her mother, so she begged and pleaded and I gave in. But of course I will make sure that Lily is safe and never rides unsupervised."

"Good."

The pair became quiet again. One of the things Harry liked most about his relationship with Hermione was that the silence between them was hardly ever awkward. They never felt the need to fill in the gaps with meaningless chatter. He knew that if Hermione had something to say, she would eventually say it.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm gonna take that job."

"I thought you would."

She turned to him. "You did?"

"Yeah, I just had a feeling. It seems like a perfect fit for you."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to love it. Even if it's just for a year or two, it's a great opportunity….it's just that I know Ron will be unhappy."

"Well maybe he won't." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to him this morning about your argument last night. I asked him if he'd be willing to put his needs aside to make you happy. That's what he's thinking about today."

"You did that for me?" Hermione asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry nodded at her.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione leaned against his shoulder and Harry put his arm around her as she cried softly. Harry looked around and noticed that they were completely alone; the few people who had been sitting on the benches when they arrived had finished their lunch and had gone back to their desks.

Harry looked at his watch, it was almost 1PM. They still had a few minutes to just sit and talk.

"Do you think I'm being selfish?" Hermione said, pulling away from Harry and wiping her tears.

"Honestly?" Harry asked her. "Yes, I do."

Seeing Hermione's dismayed expression he quickly added, "But I think it's okay. Hermione, you've spent nearly the last twenty years taking care of Ron's needs and then your children. Maybe it's about time you did something just for yourself."

"So it's okay to be selfish?"

"Sometimes I think it is, especially if you aren't happy with the way your life is going and you want to do something to change it."

Hermione noticed sadness in his expression. "Sounds like you know just how I feel."

When Harry didn't respond, Hermione reached over and took his hand. "Harry, are things okay with you and Ginny?"

Damn, she could always read him. He turned his head to face her and wouldn't you know it - she was looking at him with that patented Hermione-ish look of tender concern. The one that could nearly melt his heart if he dared to let down his well practiced defenses.

He looked away and sighed. "Not really. Ginny wants to have another baby."

"I see, and you don't?"

Harry let go of her hand and got up and started to pace in front of her. After sitting still for a while, he felt the need to move around.

"I suppose I don't. Ginny and I have three great kids. James, Lily and Al are more than I could've ever wanted. I love them so much, but I just don't know if I want another. And Ginny's reasons are that she's afraid she'll be lonely once Lily goes to Hogwarts. She's used to being in a house full of kids, I guess. But she just wants to fill a gap. She hasn't been very happy lately and I suppose she thinks a baby will fill that."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not really a good reason to have a baby, because you're unhappy or feel lonely. That puts a lot of pressure on a child."

"I know! But Ginny has her heart set on this. Frankly, I'm afraid to touch her because she might stop using her birth control charm and deliberately get pregnant."

"So, I imagine you and Ginny haven't made love in a while?" Hermione asked briskly.

Hermione's blunt observation stopped Harry in his tracks. He hadn't meant the conversation to get that personal.

Flushing slightly, he sat down again. "Yeah, and that just adds to the tension."

"I'm sorry you and Ginny are having problems."

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione." He paused. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, Harry. Only you can figure that out…but I am going to ask you a question that you asked me last night…do you still love Ginny?"

"Of course I do, she's my wife." Harry blurted out, just as Ron had did this morning.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I mean do you really love her, Harry? Is her happiness the most important thing to you, more important than your own? Are you willing to sacrifice your own needs so she can be happy?"

Harry had to chuckle at the irony; Hermione was giving him exactly the same speech he had given Ron earlier.

"Harry, what's so funny?" Hermione asked, looking perplexed.

He shook his head. "Nothing….listen Hermione, thanks for listening to me. I'll think about what you said. But I think it's getting late and we should get back to work."

Hermione looked at her watch and jumped to her feet. "Oh, thanks for reminding me, I have to get back for a 1:30 meeting with a client! And then I'm going to tell the IWR department that I've decided to accept their offer."

"I'm really happy for you, you deserve it." Harry said as he and Hermione made their way back into the building.

Before they parted, Harry gently squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck with Ron tonight."

"You, too. I mean with Ginny." Hermione replied as she hurried down the corridor with her robes billowing behind her.

Harry watched her disappear into the throng of Ministry workers and then made his way back to his office. Once inside, he closed the door and reflected on their conversation.

He had enjoyed talking with Hermione, even if it was to commiserate about their love lives. Time always flew when they were together and their talks made him feel like he was still the most important person in her life and vice versa.

Then he remembered her question about loving Ginny. Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture the girl he fell for at age sixteen. The Ginny he lived with now barely resembled the funny, sporty beauty she once was. Motherhood had aged her and every day she was becoming more and more like Molly Weasley, not only in personality but in appearance as well.

Could he give her another child? Of course he could. But did he want to? That was another matter. He didn't want to bring a child into the world for the wrong reasons. He wanted to have a baby for the right reasons, because he loved their mother more than anything in the world.

Once again, the image of holding a baby girl in his arms popped into his head. It was the same beautiful little girl with the curly brown hair, although this time her eyes were green, like his. In his vision, he lovingly handed her back to her mother.

The baby girl's mother was Hermione.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - An unexpected encounter

Ron Weasley sat on a barstool in a Muggle bar in London, a few blocks from the Ministry's secret location. He had just downed another pint of lager, ignoring the stares of some of the patrons who thought his Wizard robes looked odd. The bartender paid him no mind, as long as he was getting tips.

He had come here to think about the state of his marriage to Hermione and the job offer she had gotten. Harry had told him to think about Hermione's needs and not his own. The problem was Hermione had spent the last fifteen years as his wife taking care of his needs. She kept his now soft and round belly well fed and kept him physically satisfied most of the time, even when she was tired after working a long day. She was also a great mother, who despite her career at the Ministry made her children a top priority.

He tried to put himself in her place. What if he had gotten an offer for his dream job? Wouldn't he want his spouse to support his dreams, even if it meant that they would be separated for a while? Ron didn't even know what his dream job was anymore; he had spent the last ten years working with Harry in the Auror department at the Ministry, after leaving George's shop.

While Harry wasn't technically his boss, he was always considered the junior associate by their colleagues. When he would occasionally show up at meetings without Harry, he felt he never got the respect that Harry got. He was still second best, the runner up. He wasn't the famous Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World.

Well, at least he wasn't the runner up when it came to getting Hermione. He thought back to the last years of the war and how the Horcrux got the best of his insecurities and he was convinced that Hermione was in love with Harry and he had lost her. He remembered that Harry told her that he loved Hermione like a sister. But he still had his doubts, up until the day she kissed him in the middle of battle and everything changed. She was finally his.

Or was she? Even during their post-war courtship and eventual marriage, Hermione's deep bond with Harry never wavered. He often was the person she went to first with news (he discovered that Harry was the first person she told about both her pregnancies), and always ran to him whenever they had a row. He, in turn, was always there for her and sometimes he would feel that familiar jealous twinge whenever he spotted them together in the backyard, whether in deep discussion or sharing a joke.

Whenever they hugged, or Hermione would hold Harry's hand or ruffle his hair; Ron tried to remind himself that they were close friends and that he didn't have anything to worry about. But sometimes he felt that Hermione was more affectionate with Harry than she was with him.

He never really confided his doubts to anyone. He considered telling Ginny, as she was his sister and neighbor. But she was hardly a neutral party; she was living her dream of being Mrs. Harry Potter and the mother of his three beautiful children. He didn't want to upset the apple cart by voicing any concerns of where their spouses' hearts truly lay.

"Ronald Weasley?" A vaguely familiar voice brought him out of his reverie.

Ron turned his stool around and found himself face to face with Luna Lovegood. She looked exactly the same - the same round blue eyes, the same blond hair, although it was cut into a shoulder length shag. She had aged a bit, to be sure, but he would recognize her anywhere.

"Luna!" Ron said, open-mouthed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting a journalist here that I want to hire for _The Quibbler_." She said matter of factly. "But I don't see him - I hope he hasn't been captured by the Hummering Dinglebobbers."

Ron snorted lager up his nose and spilled some on his cloak. But it was worth it, he hadn't laughed like that in days.

"Oh, Ronald, you should be more careful."

Luna reached for her wand to clean up the mess but Ron grabbed her arm and told her to put it away since they were in a Muggle bar.

"Sorry, I forgot." Luna said, dreamily. "I usually don't frequent Muggle establishments but this journalist is extremely paranoid and didn't want to meet me in any Wizard pub. I don't even know what to order here. What are you drinking?"

"Lager, it's like butterbeer but with a buzz. Would you like me to buy you one?"

Luna nodded and Ron beckoned to the bartender to get a drink for his friend.

He turned his attention back to Luna who was staring at her drink with interest. "So when was the last time I saw you?"

"I think it was at Harry and Ginny's wedding. You were engaged to Hermione at the time." Luna paused. "You don't still see her, do you?"

"Of course I see her, she's my wife and the mother of my kids!" Ron sputtered.

Luna's blue eyes widened. "You and Hermione are married?" She said with mild surprise. "I didn't think you two would make it to the altar. You're both so different."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract or does that not happen your world of Bummering Hinglebobbers?"

"You don't have be rude, Ronald." Luna said. "And it's Hummering Dinglebobbers. Listen, I didn't mean to offend you. If you are both perfectly happy, then I have to admit I was wrong in my assessment of your compatibility."

Luna took a sip of her drink. "Hmm, tasty."

"Well, if you want to know the truth, our marriage isn't perfect."

"No?" Luna asked, leaning forward.

"No, it's anything but." There was something about Luna that made it hard to lie to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ronald. What is the problem, if I may ask?"

"Well, Hermione was offered a great job at the Ministry. They want her to be an ambassador for International Wizard Relations. She'd have to travel a lot for the job and I'm not sure I want her to take it."

"Is it because she'd be away from you most of the time? You'd miss her, right?"

Ron sighed. Was that it, because he'd miss her? Well, he certainly wouldn't miss her nagging.

"I suppose so. It's just that we've been fighting a lot lately, and I just think she wants this job so she can get away from me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Luna asked. "If you've been fighting, that can't be good for your relationship. Maybe some time away will help you both figure out what you want."

"But what if she decides she wants to leave me?" Ron asked.

"You start over." Luna said. "That's what I did."

"What do you mean? You were married?" Ron had a hard time picturing Luna as someone's wife.

"Don't look so surprised. I was married for ten years to a wizard I thought would take care of me forever, that is until he met a younger witch and left me. I was terribly depressed for a while but then my father got sick and I went to take care of him. He died six months ago."

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry." Ron felt awful as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks. Anyway, after my father died, I stopped being so depressed. I realized that life is short and I shouldn't spend it wallowing. I know I will see him and my mum again someday. And I know I'm going to find the right person to spend my life with, too. So I took over _The Quibbler_ and started getting my life back on track. And here I am."

"Have you found the right person yet?" Ron asked.

Luna shook her blond head. "Not yet, but I have a feeling he's going to make himself known very soon."

Ron thought about Luna's story and felt oddly inspired by it. Her life fell apart but she slowly put it back together.

"Oh and speaking of making himself known, there's my journalist!" Luna said, waving at a bald, middle aged wizard who had tried to dress as a Muggle to fit in, but was failing miserably. Ron was reminded of his own father and smiled.

"Well, Ronald, it was nice catching up with you. Good luck with things."

"Thanks." He paused. "Hey Luna, can we keep in touch?"

Luna just stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"It's just that I don't want years to go by before I see you again. We were friends, after all." Ron winced at how corny that sounded.

Luna pulled a business card out of her bag and handed it to him. "Here's my card for _The Quibbler, _I'm running it out of my house_._ You can owl me whenever you like."

Ron watched as Luna greeted her journalist and took him to a back booth to discuss business.

He finished his lager and checked his watch. It was getting close to dinnertime and time to face the music.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Separation

When Hermione arrived home that evening, she was feeling anxious about facing her husband. She had told her superiors at the Ministry that she accepted the job with the IWR and they were pleased with her decision. They gave her a two week transition time to unload her current work on her legal colleagues and then she would start training for her new job. Things were moving fast.

When she walked in the door, she was surprised to see Ron sitting on the sofa. Normally he would arrive home after her and would show up just in time for dinner. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"Hi," she said tentatively.

Hey," Ron nodded.

The tension in the air was palpable. They hadn't really spoken since their argument last night when Hermione stormed out of the house.

Hermione took a deep breath and decided to jump in the deep end but Ron cut her off before she could say anything.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today."

"Who?" Hermione replied, frustrated but a little relieved for the distraction.

"Luna Lovegood." Ron said with a smirk.

"Luna was at the Ministry?" Hermione asked, as she removed her cloak and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa.

Ron shook his head. "No, I ran into her at a Muggle bar this afternoon. Um, Harry gave me the day off because I wasn't getting much work done because of….."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I saw Harry at lunchtime and he told me."

Figures he would go to a bar, she thought. Ron had a fondness for alcoholic beverages that she had never adopted.

Ron felt the familiar jealous twinge upon hearing Harry's name, but tried to ignore it. He vowed to himself not to get into it with her. _Back to Luna._

"Well, anyway, Luna is running _The Quibbler_ now and she was meeting a writer there. She told me that she's divorced now because her husband left her for a younger witch."

"Poor thing." Hermione commented. While she and Luna were never the best of friends, once Hermione had gotten over her initial disdain for her flights of fancy she had an appreciation for her honesty and unique perspective.

"Well, it gets worse, her dad got sick after her marriage fell apart and she went to live with him to take care of him, but he died a few months ago."

Hermione clucked her tongue. "Poor Luna, is she okay?"

"Surprisingly, she's doing very well. As I mentioned, she now runs her dad's paper and she's starting over."

"Good for her. She always marched to the beat of her own drum; I have no doubt that she will be okay." Hermione paused. "Does she have any children?"

"She didn't mention any, why?"

"No reason." Hermione thought that it would be a lot easier for someone to start over without any children.

The subject of Luna exhausted, the tense silence returned between them.

Hermione took another deep breath to tell him her news, but he spoke again.

"Hermione, I want to apologize to you for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

Hermione was touched by Ron's apology. "I'm sorry, too, for storming out the way I did." She paused and took another breath. "I've decided to take the job," she said briskly.

Ron sighed and looked away for a moment. Hermione watched him closely for the telltale signs of the Weasley temper rising. But his ears never turned pink and his breathing stayed even.

"I thought you would." He said quietly.

"You did?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Well, it's a great opportunity for you, Hermione. You'd have to be mental to turn it down."

Hermione stared at him in amazement. If it weren't for the "mental" comment she could've sworn that someone was polyjuiced as Ron at this very moment.

"So you're okay with me taking it?"

Ron sighed again. "Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I? It's obvious that you want this and if I stood in your way, you'd only resent me more than you already do."

"You think I resent you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you don't already - you would definitely resent me for keeping you from this job."

He paused. "Listen Hermione, I did a lot of thinking today and I think it would be best for the both of us if we just took some time away from each other. Let's face it, we're not happy and this will give us the chance to figure out what we want."

Hermione was not expecting this at all. "What do you mean? Do you want to separate?"

Ron nodded sadly. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes, a trial separation."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyelids. Yes, Ron was giving her what she wanted but this was all so sudden. Nothing could prepare her for the impact of her marriage actually falling apart before her eyes. It was one thing to contemplate it, either in discussions with Harry or in the privacy of her mind. But now it was real.

"Is this what you want?" She asked Ron softly, meeting his eyes.

"It's not really what I want, but Harry asked me to be unselfish today and put your needs first. It's not easy, Hermione, but I'm doing this for you. If I'm what you really want, then you'll come back to me…."

Ron's voice faded and Hermione could tell that he was trying not to cry.

Hermione moved closer to Ron and reached for his hand, but he pulled away and stood up.

"Um, I think I'm going to pack a bag and find someplace else to stay tonight."

"Will you go to the Burrow?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't think I can deal with Mum's inevitable questions and nagging right now so I think I'll go to the Ministry's guest quarters. It will be close to work, at least."

"But what do we tell the kids?" And when?"

"Well, nothing's definite yet - you should tell them about your new job but they don't have to know about my moving out. They're at school, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Hermione felt terrible for keeping this from Rose and Hugo, but maybe it was for the best in the short term.

"Okay, I will owl them in the morning and tell them about the job."

"Good, then it's settled." Ron agreed, and left the living room to go pack his things.

Hermione sat numbly on the sofa for a few minutes and Ron reappeared with his overnight bag.

"Well, I'm off." He announced. "I'll owl you when I'm settled."

Hermione nodded automatically. "Okay."

They just stared at each other for a long moment, lots of unsaid emotions hanging between them. And then with a pop, he was gone.

Still feeling numb, Hermione was at a loss what to do next. She had lost her appetite for dinner. She considered going over to Harry's to see if they could talk but she knew it was their dinnertime and didn't want to disturb them. She could always talk to him tomorrow at work.

She did the only other thing she could think of. She went downstairs into her magic proof room that Ron had built for her where she could enjoy all of her Muggle electronics. The room had a television, DVD player, stereo and of course, a cell phone that she used to keep in touch with her family. She sat in a chair and hit the speed-dial.

"Hello, Mum?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – In Vino Veritas

The next morning, Harry sat at his office desk, staring at new intel about Voldemort Youth having underground meetings in various locations across Europe. But he wasn't absorbing any of it. He was distracted by his personal problems with Ginny and the apparent dissolution of his best friends' marriage.

Ron had owled him earlier that he was taking a sick day. The note he had sent over had the address of the Ministry's guest quarters. Harry put two and two together and assumed that Hermione's talk with him last night did not go well.

Realizing that he was getting no work done, Harry got up from his desk and headed out his door. He soon found himself in front of Hermione's office door; he knocked and a female voice answered, "Come in."

Harry poked his head in the door and looked over at Hermione's desk but it was empty.

"May I help…oh…Mr. Potter, it's you."

Harry turned his head and saw Trinny, a blond witch and colleague of Hermione's sitting at the opposite desk.

"Trinny, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Harry?" he said, shaking his head. "Is Hermione here?"

Trinny shook her head. "No, she called in sick today. I had a feeling she would."

Harry knew that Hermione and Trinny were friendly as they shared an office. Had she confided in her about her marriage?

"How's that?" Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, she accepted that new job with the IWR. I'll bet she went on a bender last night celebrating. The downside is that we were supposed to start her transition today, so when she gets back, it's going to be even more hectic."

Harry had a hard time picturing Hermione drunk; she never took to alcohol the way Ron had.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. So she's at home?"

"I suppose so." Trinny shrugged. "Is anything wrong, you look worried?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see if she was free for lunch today." Harry fibbed. "See you later, Trinny."

"Bye, Mr. Pot—I mean Harry."

Harry closed the door to the office. Instead of heading back to his corridor, he went into the courtyard where he and Hermione had their lunchtime chat yesterday and sat down on one of benches.

So Ron had called in sick and so did Hermione. He'd be willing to bet that neither of them was suffering from a cold or flu, but instead the symptoms that come with heartbreak.

Knowing that he'd get absolutely no work done today, Harry struggled with a dilemma. Should he go call on Ron at the guest quarters or pay Hermione a visit? Which one of them needed him more?

Harry decided to go see Ron first, proximity winning out. The guest quarters were housed in a hotel like building next to the Ministry. He approached the clerk who recognized him. Harry was used to this as almost everyone in the Wizarding World knew who he was.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Ronald Weasley, I believe he checked in last night?"

"Weasley, oh yes, room 434."

Harry reached into his pocket and handed the clerk a galleon for his help. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and approached room 434. He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Ron? Open the door, it's Harry."

After a minute or so, the door opened and a bleary eyed looking Ron appeared, dressed in his pajamas. He smelled like fire whiskey.

"Oh, hey mate. Got my owll, huh?" Ron slurred as he ushered Harry inside.

Harry took a look around the room. Ron's clothes were strewn all over the floor and it looked like he hadn't put away any of the things he had packed. There were empty bottles of fire whiskey on the coffee table. If anyone went on a bender last night, it was indeed Ron.

"Rough night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ron replied as he flopped onto the unmade bed. Harry sat down in a corner easy chair. "My marriage is kaput."

"What do you mean kaput?" Harry asked. "It's over?"

"Yeah, Hermione and I have separated, it's a trial separation but I have feeling it's going to be permanent."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, you got what you wanted." Ron murmured.

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"Harry….yesterday you asked me to be unselfish and give Hermione what she wants. I know she doesn't want me and she wants this job. So I've removed myself…. from the equation."

"She told you she doesn't want you anymore?" Harry asked.

"She didn't have to. Her actions speak louder than words. I know she doesn't love me anymore, hell I don't know if she ever really did."

"Ron, you don't really believe that." Harry asserted. "I know she loved you, she married you, didn't she? You raised two great kids together."

"Maybe she loved me once, Harry." Ron paused and took a swig from his bottle. "But she always loved you more."

There it was - the very thing that Harry did not want to hear, and from the very last person he ever wanted to hear it from.

"Ron, that's not true." Harry insisted.

"Oh yeah? Who does Hermione always go running to whenever she has a problem?" Ron said, his voice rising. "Who is she always worried about and talking about? Who did she tell first about being pregnant with Rosie and Hugo? It certainly wasn't me, her husband!"

"She's my best friend." Harry said weakly.

"I though I was your best friend." Ron yelled.

"You are! You both are!" Harry was frustrated. "It's just that Hermione needs me in a different way than you do."

"Yeah, I'll bet she _needs_ you." Ron sneered. "What does she say to you in bed, huh Harry? Does she scream '_Oh Harry! I want to ride your broomstick!'_?"

Fuming, Harry got up and approached Ron - he had gone way too far. He grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas and stared down his best mate of over twenty five years.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk about Hermione like that, do you hear me? She has been nothing but a devoted wife to you for the last fifteen years! How dare you accuse her of…how dare you accuse me? Is this how little you think of us?"

"So you admit there's an 'us'?" Ron dared, staring Harry in the face, inches away.

Harry let go of Ron, ashamed of losing his temper. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ron, I swear on my parents' graves that I am not having an affair with Hermione."

Harry saw Ron's skeptical look and continued. "Listen, I am deeply sorry that you and Hermione have separated. And I know you both have issues to work out. I want to support you both but I don't want to be caught in the middle here."

"Sorry, mate but it looks like you already are." Ron said sadly as he looked away.

It looked like there was nothing else to say so Harry headed for the door. As he turned the knob and opened it, Ron's voice stopped him.

"Harry?"

He turned to face him hopefully. "Yes, Ron?"

"I've decided to take a leave of absence from the Ministry…I think it would be best, considering…everything."

Harry nodded, feeling numb. "Sure, take all the time you need."

He closed the door behind him. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Ron was right. He was caught in the middle. Things were only beginning to get ugly.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Mother Knows Best

Hermione lay in the bed that she had shared with Ron for fifteen years. She rolled over and looked at the clock – it was 2PM and she had yet to get up. She hadn't intended to take a sick day but after her long discussion with her mother, Elizabeth, the previous night, she decided that she needed at least a day off to process everything.

"_So what are you going to do now?" Elizabeth asked._

"_I don't know, Mum. I suppose I pick up the pieces and start over. I already have a new job, as we've discussed. I just need to find a way to break it to Rose and Hugo."_

"_Well, just make sure that you and Ron do it together. You need to be a united front and make sure that the kids know that you both love them very much and they will continue to be your top priority."_

"_That's good advice, but it's not going to make it hurt any less."_

"_Of course not, dear. It's going to be painful and hard on everyone, especially the children. Remember, if you need me or your dad to come and help out, we're here."_

"_Thanks, Mum. I'm so glad I have you and dad. I love you both so much."_

"_And we love you, sweetie."_

_There was a pause in the conversation._

"_Hermione, have you told Harry yet about this?"_

_Elizabeth knew how close Hermione and Harry were. Years ago, when her daughter would come home from Hogwarts during the summer, he was all she ever spoke. Ron occasionally cropped up in the conversation but it was always 'Harry this and Harry that.' _

_When Hermione reunited with her parents after the war and restored their memories, Elizabeth half expected Hermione and Harry to become engaged. When her daughter brought Ron home instead as her boyfriend, she was surprised, to say the least. She grew to like Ron, but she never thought he was the right match for her daughter. _

_Elizabeth sometimes noticed that Ron would cut Hermione down so he could feel good about himself. She always felt that her daughter deserved someone who gave her respect and admiration. But she held her tongue because Hermione seemed to be happy with her choice._

"_Harry? Well, I've been talking to him about my troubles with Ron and he's been very supportive of me taking the new job. But he doesn't know about the split yet. Part of me is dreading telling him."_

"_Why?" _

"_Well, I'm afraid he's going to be caught in the middle. Ron and I are his best friends and I don't want him to have to take sides."_

"_Are you afraid he might choose Ron?" _

_Hermione considered her mother's question. Would he do that? Harry hadn't taken Ron's side since the Crookshanks/Scabbers fight her third year at Hogwarts. _

"_I don't think he would, Mum. At least I hope not. Harry's been a supportive friend to me throughout my marriage. Whenever I was having problems with Ron, he always listened and offered me advice."_

"_Harry is a good man." Elizabeth agreed. "And if he's as good of a friend I think he is, he will be there for you during this time."_

"_I hope so, Mum. I definitely need a friend to lean on."_

"_Well, I hope his wife doesn't mind. What is her name again, Jenny?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, her mother never got her name right. "It's Ginny, she's Ron's sister."_

"_Right, Ginny. Have you considered also leaning on her? She is your neighbor and sister-in-law."_

_Hermione sighed. While she and Ginny were usually cordial with each other, they weren't as close as they were when they were girls sharing a bedroom at the Burrow._

"_Ginny and I get along fine. But we're not the best of friends." Hermione admitted._

"_Why not?" Elizabeth asked, but she thought she knew the answer._

"_I don't know. She sometimes makes these catty remarks or backhanded compliments. I feel like she's intimidated by me and she says things to make herself feel better." _

_Hermione went on. "What bugs me most is that she loves to remind anyone within earshot that she was the star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, a professional Quidditch team. And since I never was one for broomsticks and obsessing over the nuances of the game, I find it boring while she regales us with tales of traveling the globe whenever Ron and I join her and Harry for dinner. Harry and Ron both loved playing Quidditch and I think she does it just to make me feel left out."_

_She took a breath. "The only time we find common ground is when we talk about our kids. But even then, Ginny is so competitive. She's always buying Lily a new toy or clothing and asks if Rose ever had these things. If I tell her she didn't, she tells me that it's too bad because she always wants the best for her children. Like I don't?"_

_Elizabeth didn't like Ginny at all. _

"_Hermione, pay her no mind. She sounds like an insecure witch who is threatened by your intelligence and close friendship with Harry."_

"_But she has no reason to be threatened." Hermione reasoned. "Ginny and I grew up together. She always knew how close Harry and I were. She knew that when she married him."_

"_Yes, but maybe she expected your bond to weaken once she got married and you married her brother. As the years have gone by, you and Harry are as close as ever. After a while, a wife might resent she is not her husband's best friend." _

Elizabeth's words stayed with Hermione. Perhaps that was the underlying problem in Harry and Ginny's marriage and the reason she wanted another child. It was her only way to hang on to her husband.

At that moment, Hermione heard the doorbell ring. She groaned as she didn't want any visitors. But the ringing continued, so she got out of bed and put on her bathrobe and slippers. She took a quick look in the mirror and was not pleased. Her hair was a bushy mess and her eyes and face were still puffy from crying last night.

She reached the front door and peeked into the peephole. Harry was standing on the other side of the door. Normally she would've welcomed him in with open arms but her conversation with her mother had given her pause. She was now aware of her closeness with him and how it could be causing tension in his marriage. One marriage had already fallen apart, she couldn't bear for another to follow suit.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came through the door. "Please open the door."

Knowing all too well just how persistent he was, she decided to let him in.

She opened the door and saw him standing there with a concerned look on his face. His green eyes looked even bigger than usual as he took in her bedraggled appearance.

"I just saw Ron." Harry said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione stepped aside and let him in, trying hard to keep her composure. She did not say anything and looked down at her fuzzy slippers.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

When she still didn't say anything, Harry took his other hand and placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face so he could see her.

Hermione did not resist his actions. When her eyes met his, the tears she was trying so hard to contain spilled out.

Before she knew it, she was in his arms.

"Oh Harry," she cried as he held her. "It's over."

"I know." Harry whispered. "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't know how long they stood in the foyer just holding each other. She was dimly aware of his hands stroking her back and her hair. All she knew was that her marriage was over and he was here. Harry was with her and he wasn't going anywhere soon.

TBC

A/N: This is a short chapter so I'm posting a bonus chapter as well. I also won't be online tomorrow to post my daily update. I will try to stick to a daily updating schedule, but I'm starting a new job this week, so I may not be able.

Thanks for the reviews so far – would love to read more feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Hermione was curled up on the sofa next to Harry, a box of tissues on her lap. He had his arm wrapped around her and she leaned against his shoulder. She was just finished updating him about what happened with Ron.

"So, then he was gone. I felt so numb I didn't know what to do. I wound up calling my mum last night. I was on the phone with her for at least two hours."

"How did she react?" Harry asked.

"She was very supportive. I had half expected her to tell me that I should make the marriage work for the sake of the children, but she just listened and offered her help."

"You've got a great mum, Hermione. I've always liked her."

"The feeling is mutual, Harry. She thinks you're a good man."

Harry felt a little embarrassed but pleased upon hearing this. "She does?"

"Yes, she told me that you would stand by me in my time of need." Hermione looked sheepish.

"Were you having doubts?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

Hermione met his gaze. "I don't know, I thought with the split, that you would feel caught in the middle and not know whose side to take."

"Hermione, I haven't taken Ron's side since our third year at school. And even then, I felt terrible about it." Harry felt a little disappointed that she would question his allegiance to her.

Hermione nodded. "I know, I guess I was just feeling insecure for a moment."

Harry squeezed her shoulder. "You don't have to be insecure at all. I promise you that I will always be there for you." He paused. "And you have always been there for me, especially when we were growing up. Ron deserted me more than once, but you never left my side. You always believed in me and stood by me when nobody else would."

Hermione sighed. "So you feel indebted to me?"

Harry thought about her question. Did he? Maybe part of him felt like he owed her, but it wasn't out of mere obligation. Sometimes he just felt unworthy of her devotion, and by being there for her these past twenty years was his way of giving back. And after Ron's accusation today, he certainly didn't feel any loyalty to him.

"No, I don't." Harry shook his head. "I'm just trying to be the best friend I can be."

"And you are." She said, reaching over and taking his free hand in hers. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

An easy silence fell between them. Hermione examined Harry's hand in her lap, and her mind flashed back to all of the times he had taken her hand to pull her out of harm's way. She also remembered the times she had grabbed his arm whenever she was scared or took his hand in comfort. It was their way of being physically connected to each other.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you saw Ron today. How is he?" Hermione pulled out of Harry's grasp so she could face him.

"Not good." Harry sighed. "He's staying at the Ministry guest quarters but apparently has been hitting the mini bar. He smelled like Firewhiskey."

"Well, that's how Ron deals with stress. He drinks. He says the most awful things when he's drunk."

Harry silently agreed.

"What did he tell you?"

"Not much." Harry lied, wanting to protect Hermione from Ron's drunken accusation. "He said your marriage was kaput and that he's taking a leave of absence from the Ministry."

"He's leaving the Ministry? Did he say why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess with the stress of the split, he probably needs time to sort things out."_ And he doesn't want to be anywhere near me, _Harry thought_._

"Hmm, I'm wondering if he will return." Hermione mused. "I don't think he was too happy working at the Ministry, which just added to our troubles."

"What do you mean he wasn't happy? He never said anything about it to me." Harry asked in surprise.

"He probably didn't want to let you down, Harry. But I remember how Ron was in the early days of our marriage when he was working with George at the joke shop. He was much happier then…we were much happier then."

"But he seemed so excited to be working with me when we started." Harry said. "I guess his enthusiasm waned over the years when he realized we'd be doing less field work and spent more time behind a desk poring over intel. I just wish he would've told me that he wasn't happy."

"Well, sometimes people don't say what's on their minds because they're afraid that what they say will hurt the other person." Hermione said. "Just like I was afraid to admit that I wasn't in love with him anymore."

"So, it's really over, then?" Harry said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Hermione nodded sadly. "I think a part of me will always love Ron, after all, we were best friends and he's the father of my children…..and even though this is what I wanted, the suddenness of it all has thrown me. And part of me feels guilty because I don't want to try to make it work anymore. I just feel like I failed."

Harry saw that Hermione looked like she was about to cry again. He handed her a tissue and put his arm around her again.

"I know how much you hate failing, Hermione. But we learn from our mistakes, right? You'll come out of this a stronger person."

"I hope so, Harry." She replied, wiping her eyes.

Another silence fell between them. The topic of her split with Ron exhausted for now, Hermione thought of the conversation she had with her mother about Harry's marriage. She suddenly felt self-conscious that she was curled up against someone else's husband and sat up, pulling herself out of his grasp.

"Harry, how are things with Ginny? Did you talk anymore about her wanting another baby?"

"No, we didn't." Harry replied, a little surprised by her pointed questions. He was here to comfort his best friend, not talk about his troubled marriage. But Hermione seemed to want to talk about something else, so he obliged.

"She didn't bring it up last night, so I didn't either. I wanted a nice quiet night without any arguments. And Lily was too excited over her new Cleansweep anyway, so we spent the evening with her talking about broom safety and Quidditch rules. Ginny and I are taking her to see her first professional match tomorrow afternoon. The Harpies are playing The Ravens."

"How exciting for Lily, her first game."

"Yeah, I but I can't tell who is more excited, Ginny or Lily. Some of Ginny's old teammates are coming to the game and they're having a bit of a reunion this weekend."

"Ginny will be reliving her glory days, huh?" Hermione tried her best not to sound catty.

"Yeah, she sure likes talking about her days with the Harpies, doesn't she? Sometimes I wish she'd give it a rest." Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, she invited me to come along with her to the reunion brunch on Sunday, but I told her that she should just go and enjoy herself. I was going to drop Lily off at the Burrow and do a little flying myself."

"You still go flying?" Hermione asked. She hadn't seen Harry on a broomstick in ages.

"Not as much as I'd like. Ginny bought me the latest Firebolt model last Christmas and I have barely used it. But with all of the stress lately, I think I really need to get up there and clear my head."

"I could use a head clearing myself." Hermione agreed.

"Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked automatically. He immediately regretted it.

"What am I thinking? I know you hate flying, Hermione, forget I asked."

"I don't hate flying, Harry. I just never liked heights; it's a bit of a phobia you could say. But maybe it's time I got over my fear."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Because I could always put this off until next weekend. I could just hang out with you on Sunday and we could go to a museum or a bookshop, something on the ground, something you'd enjoy?"

Hermione put up her hand. "I appreciate the gesture but I'd really like to go flying with you."

Harry smirked. "Okay, but when we're several kilometers up in the air and you're screaming at me to come back down to earth, I'm going to remind you that you wanted to do this."

"And I'll remind you that it was your idea." Hermione smirked back at him.

"Okay, it's settled, we're going flying on Sunday. Why don't I pick you up at noon?"

"Sounds great, I'll pack a picnic lunch for us."

Harry looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that he had spent the afternoon at Hermione's house. He hadn't even had lunch and it was getting close to dinner time.

"Well, I suppose I should be going. Ginny's expecting me for dinner soon."

Hermione sighed and realized that she was going to have to eat dinner alone tonight. And every night…

Harry saw her sad face. "Oh that was insensitive of me, wasn't it? Some friend I am. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Harry. I couldn't intrude."

"But you are family - of course you are coming for dinner."

"I'd love to take you up on your invitation, but why don't you ask Ginny first? I don't even know if she knows about the split yet. And how do you know she didn't ask Ron to dinner to cheer him up? That could be very awkward."

Harry realized that Hermione was right – as always. He was being impulsive and she made him think things through.

'Okay, I will check with Ginny first."

Harry stood up and made his way to the front door, his stomach growling loudly. Hermione followed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes about dinner," he said and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Hermione watched him as he sped down the walkway towards his house. Her stomach growled loudly, too. She hadn't eaten anything all day and was starving.

Harry entered the kitchen, which smelled delicious. "Hey, Gin, smells great, what's for dinner?"

"Harry? You're home early." Ginny said in surprise. "I'm making meatloaf, mashed potatoes and grilled zucchini. I figure if I mix the zucchini in with the mash, Lily will eat her vegetables."

"How much did you make?" Harry asked, peering into the oven.

"Enough for a day or two of leftovers, why?" Ginny asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ginny, how would you feel about having a guest over for dinner?"

"Who did you invite, Harry?"

"Hermione, and I have a good reason for inviting her." Harry proceeded to tell Ginny about her brother's marriage. She took in this news with her jaw on the floor.

"Why am I always the last to know?" She exclaimed when Harry finished. "My stupid brother didn't even bother to owl me to let me know that he's leaving his wife?"

Harry couldn't believe Ginny was being so petty. Her brother and sister-in-law were in great pain, and all she could think about was herself. Harry didn't want to get into it with her and wanted to have a nice, peaceful dinner, so he held his tongue.

"I'm sorry Ron didn't tell you, Ginny. I wanted to invite Hermione over because I don't think she should be alone right now and since we're her family, I thought having her for dinner would be a nice gesture."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "That was _very thoughtful_ of you Harry. But what about Lily – do we want her to know that her aunt and uncle are splitting up? Do Rose and Hugo know yet?"

Harrry hadn't considered that. "They don't know yet….well, we won't speak of it in front of Lily. We can tell her that Uncle Ron is away on business and we've invited Aunt Hermione for dinner."

"You can tell her that, Harry. I don't want to lie to our child." Ginny said, with her arms crossed over her apron.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll tell Hermione that we won't talk about it in front of Lily."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Harry was off to tell Hermione all about their dinner plans.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Dinner at the Potters

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, relieved to see her transformation from earlier that afternoon. She had taken a quick shower and put on a pair of tailored pants, a v-neck sweater and flats so she could go over to Harry and Ginny's for dinner.

Instead of a bushy mess, her hair fell in sleek ringlets around her shoulders. In recent months, she had finally found a line of hair potions that worked for her and a great muggle stylist who catered to his clientele with wavy and curly hair. Being a muggleborn witch had its advantage in that she could utilize the best of both worlds.

Her stomach growled again, she was both hungry and nervous. Harry had meant well in inviting her to dinner as he didn't want her to be alone, but facing Ginny was going to be hard, given that it was from her brother she had just separated. She was looking forward to seeing Lily though. Although Ginny did spoil her, she was generally a sweet natured, happy little girl. She just had to remember not to say anything about the split in front of her niece, be pleasant to Ginny and enjoy the food.

Hermione grabbed a lightweight jean jacket and her bag and headed next door.

Ginny was finalizing the preparations for dinner, while Harry and Lily helped her set the table when the doorbell rang.

"That's Aunt Hermione." Harry announced as he and Lily headed to the door to greet her.

Harry opened the door and he noticed how pretty she looked, especially compared to when he left her an hour ago. When he saw her at work, she usually wore her hair up in a knot and she was covered in her legal robes. But instead she was dressed in casual muggle attire that showed off her slim figure.

He was about to tell her how nice she looked when Lily threw herself at her aunt. Hermione laughed as she bent down to hug the little redhead.

"Aunt Hermione, I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to show you my new Cleansweep!"

"Lily!" Ginny's stern voice came from the kitchen. "You can show your aunt your new broom after dinner. Go sit at the table."

"Yes, mum." Lily said as she took Hermione's hand and led her to the table, with Harry bringing up the rear.

"You can sit here." Lily said, pointing to a chair. "This is usually Al's chair, but he's at school. I miss him."

"Thank you very much, Lily. I am honored to sit in Al's chair." Hermione said, taking her seat as Lily ran to the other side of the table to sit in her chair.

"Do you miss James, too?" She asked.

"Not as much as Al, he's nice to me." Lily shook her head. "James teases me all the time. He doesn't like my hair cause he pulls on it and calls me a tomato. He and Al have black hair, like Daddy. I like your hair, Aunt Hermione. It looks so pretty with the curls."

"Yes, Aunt Hermione's hair does look very nice." Harry agreed, winking at his daughter.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Ginny came into the dining room with the food on a large tray. "Dinner's ready." She announced.

"Hello, Hermione." She said with a tight smile.

Hermione beamed back. "Hi Ginny, thanks for having me over tonight."

"You're welcome. Harry and I didn't want you to eat alone with Ron out of town. Where did he go?" Ginny asked, as she started to dish out the food.

Hermione gave Harry a quick glance, the charade was starting.

"Um, he went to Ireland for a couple of days to meet with their Aurors."

"That's very unusual for Ron to have to go out of town, isn't it?" Ginny continued.

Harry gave Ginny a stern look to stop her fake interrogation of Hermione. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm the one who sent him." Harry interjected, as he tucked into his meatloaf. "They actually wanted me to go, but I couldn't skip taking Lily to the Harpies/Ravens game tomorrow, so Ron volunteered."

"Speaking of the game," Hermione gave Harry a grateful look as she turned her attention to Lily, "I hear this is your first real Quidditch match."

"Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to it. Mum says I might be able to meet some of the players and get their autographs! I'm bringing my new autograph book with me tomorrow."

As they continued to eat dinner, the safe topic of Lily's first game and her new broomstick carried them through for most of the main course. Hermione thought her enthusiasm was cute, even if she did tend to go on a bit about the game. She supposed that she got that from her mother.

"The food is really good, Gin. You really outdid yourself." Harry said.

Ginny gave him a fake smile. "Thank you, Harry."

"Yeah, it was very good, Ginny. My meatloaf is never as good as yours. I would love the recipe." Hermione said.

"Well, this is my mum's secret recipe." Ginny replied. "I don't think she'd want me giving it away."

"But I'm a Weasley." Hermione reminded her. "I don't think she'd mind."

"Of course, Hermione." Ginny said, her smile even tighter. "I don't know why, for some reason I forgot that you were still a Weasley."

"Ginny?" Harry interrupted. "What's for dessert?"

"Dessert? We're having some fresh berries."

"Berries?" Lily asked. "We always have berries. I was hoping that we'd have pumpkin pie since Aunt Hermione is here."

"Lily, pumpkins aren't in season yet. We're having berries."

"Berries are fine, thank you Ginny." Hermione said. "Lily, I'll tell you what, when pumpkins are in season, you can come over and bake with me. Would you like that?"

Before Lily could answer, Ginny responded. "Oh, Lily's going to be very busy with her lessons and learning how to fly on her new broom. I doubt she'll have time for baking."

Hermione could see what Ginny was trying to do - she didn't want her to have any additional bonding time with her daughter.

"But I want to bake with Aunt Hermione, please mum?"

"Lily, your Aunt Hermione just took a new job, where she's going to be traveling a lot over the next few months. I doubt she'll have time to bake with you. I'll bake a pumpkin pie with you when they're in season, okay, sweetie?"

Ginny gave Hermione a look to back off. Seeing Lily's disappointed face, she said, "Your mother's right, Lily. I am going to be traveling a lot soon, and I'm not sure if I will have time to bake with you. But I promise you, that we will do something fun together when I'm home."

Lily seemed to be okay with that. She even ate her berries when Ginny served them to her.

Once dinner was over, Hermione offered to help Ginny clear the table but Ginny refused.

"Lily, why don't you show your aunt your new broom? Harry can help me clean up."

Harry gave Hermione a helpless look as Ginny gave him a push towards the table. Harry picked up the dirty dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

"I can't believe her nerve." Ginny muttered, as she cast a "muffilato" spell around the kitchen so Lily and Hermione couldn't hear them.

"What are you talking about, Gin?"

"Hermione! Trying to spend time alone with Lily."

"What's wrong with that? She's her niece! They're alone right now, in case you didn't notice."

"That's different - Lily's under our roof. Think about it, Harry, she'll be a divorcee soon. She'll have all sorts of strange men coming and going. Do you want to expose your daughter to those kinds of morals?"

Harry had to laugh. He couldn't picture Hermione with a revolving door of various suitors. Although, Ginny had a point that she might begin dating eventually. It was something he hadn't considered and he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Ginny, this is Hermione we're talking about. She's the most responsible person we know. Even if she were going to date, I don't think it would be for a long time. And I know she wouldn't expose Lily to that."

"Maybe, but I'm just not comfortable with the idea of Lily being alone with her."

"You don't trust her?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. I trusted her with my brother's heart and she broke it."

"Oh come on, Ginny. It was Ron's idea to separate."

"Yeah, because he was miserable that she didn't love him anymore. I saw it - I knew this was going to happen eventually. You can't say that you didn't see it coming either."

"Well, I knew they were having problems but I thought maybe they would work them out." Harry said. "I suppose I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were. And I can I ask you something? Where is your allegiance to Ron, Harry? Why did we have Hermione over tonight when we could've had Ron?"

"Oh come on Ginny. You didn't even know about the split until I told you about it. You said it yourself - your stupid brother couldn't have bothered to tell you the news himself!"

"Don't call Ron stupid!" Ginny yelled.

"I didn't, Ginny. I'm just repeating what you said!" Harry yelled back.

"Fine, throw my words back in my face. I was just upset when I said that. I didn't mean it literally!" Ginny threw up her hands. "You know what? I don't even want to deal with you right now. I'll finish the dishes and you go out and spend time with your _precious_ Hermione."

She turned her back on him to start the dishes, so Harry stared at her for a moment in disbelief and then turned to leave the kitchen.

He found Hermione and Lily sitting in the living room chatting about her broom.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing how flushed he looked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He turned his attention to his daughter. "Hey, munchkin, I think Aunt Hermione's heard enough about your broom. It's getting close to your bedtime, why don't you go brush your teeth? I'll be in later to read you a story, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Lily said as she gave Hermione a hug. "Good-night Aunt Hermione, I hope to see you soon. Maybe you can watch me fly sometime!"

"That sounds great, Lily. Just be careful okay?"

Hermione and Harry watched as Lily scampered up the stairs to her bedroom, broom in hand.

"She's getting so big." Hermione mused. "She looks more and more like her mother everyday."

"Yeah, she does." Harry agreed. "Let's hope she doesn't start acting like her."

"Did you have another row?"

"Yeah, she thinks I'm choosing you over Ron."

"I see….well aren't you?" Hermione was reminded of their conversation earlier today.

Harry nodded. "I suppose I am. But I have no regrets about that."

"I hope those words don't come back to haunt you, Harry."

"I hope not either," Harry sighed.

"Listen, I think it's time I go." Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag and jacket from the sofa's arm and headed for the front door. "Thanks for dinner, but in future I hope you don't mind if I turn down the invitation?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I won't take it personally."

"Give Lily a goodnight kiss for me." Hermione said as she stood on tiptoe to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Before she left, Harry grabbed her hand. "Hey, we're still on for Sunday, right?"

"Sunday," she repeated. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hermione let go of his hand and walked out the front door. Harry stood in the doorway and watched her go, unaware that Ginny had been watching and listening to their good-byes.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Secrets and Lies

While Harry read a bedtime story to Lily, Ginny was sitting in her bedroom, flipping through her scrapbook. The scrapbook contained press clippings of her days with the Holyhead Harpies and her courtship and wedding to Harry. In terms of press attention, their romance was like the Wizarding equivalent of Charles and Diana.

She looked fondly at the picture of Harry and herself on their wedding day. Harry looked so handsome in his green dress robes, and Ginny remembered how beautiful her white dress was. She remembered fighting with her mother that day about her hair. Molly wanted her to wear it up but Ginny insisted that she wear her long flowing hair loose that day, since Harry always loved it that way.

Ginny looked in the mirror and what she saw did not please her. She was no longer the petite beauty with the long flaming hair. She had gained at least two stone since her last pregnancy and her hair was now a short bob. With three children, Ginny didn't have time to pay attention to her hair, so she cut it years ago. She remembered overhearing her husband compliment Hermione that evening on her hair. When was the last time Harry paid her a compliment, other than about her cooking?

Ginny did not consider herself a jealous person. She was always aware of her husband's close friendship with Hermione. She had witnessed it firsthand growing up at the Burrow, whenever Harry and Hermione came to visit.

As a young girl and then as a teen, Ginny looked up to Hermione. She was nearly two years older and the brightest witch of her year. She always had advice to give her, some of it unsolicited, but Hermione always seemed to have Ginny's best interests at heart.

It was Hermione who told her to move on with her life and try dating other boys at Hogwarts, as it seemed that Harry would never notice her. Ginny always wanted to be as close to Harry as Hermione was, to be one of his best friends. She followed her example and tried to be a friend, while discovering _Witch Weekly's _beauty tips to make the most of her assets.

It seemed to work, and then suddenly during her fifth year he started noticing her. Ginny was thrilled to finally become Harry Potter's girlfriend. Although he willingly left her behind that last year of the war, Ginny waited for him, ignoring advances from her male classmates at Hogwarts.

After the war, she and Harry continued their romance, and her brother Ron was finally with Hermione. Everything was perfect and she married Harry two years later, right after her 19th birthday. He was officially hers and no witch could take him from her.

But now, Ginny had her doubts. When she married Harry sixteen years ago, she assumed that his close bond with Hermione would diminish and that she would become her husband's best friend.

While Harry was a devoted husband and father, he never really let her in. Whenever she could tell that something was bothering him, he would tell her that everything was fine, and then he would disappear to Ron and Hermione's house for a couple of hours.

At first, she thought he was just talking to Ron, who was his best mate, but sometimes she would spot Hermione with her husband in the backyard. They were usually just talking but they always stood so close and their body language had an intimacy that she could only envy. And she couldn't help but notice that Hermione was always taking Harry's hand or vice versa.

She tried to reason that Hermione was one of her husband's dearest friends and that was just the way they were with each other. Hermione used to grab Harry's hand all the time when they were growing up, so why should it bother her as adults?

Ginny tried to ignore her doubts and never confided in anyone about them. This was just something that she would have to accept. Hermione would always be his best friend but she was Harry's lover and the mother of his children.

That thought comforted her for a while, but now Harry wasn't even her lover anymore. It had been months since they had made love and ever since Ginny announced her desire to have another child, Harry refused to touch her. It had to be because he didn't want her anymore and wanted Hermione.

She doubted they had done anything yet, but now that Hermione and Ron had split, she was sure that they were planning some sort of tryst on Sunday, while she was having her reunion brunch.

She had dropped the subject of a new baby because it was clear that Harry did not want another and she didn't think she could change his mind. The only way to get what she wanted was to somehow get Harry in the mood and conveniently 'forget' to use her birth control charm.

She had to move quickly. Ginny went to her closet and pulled out her most seductive nightgown. She hadn't worn it in awhile and hoped it fit. As she put it on, it was a bit snug but it shaped her breasts so she had some nice cleavage. She grabbed a hairbrush to try to style her bob into something sexy. She then grabbed her wand and used it to create a lighting scheme that would put Harry in the mood.

Ginny sprawled out on the bed in what she thought was a seductive pose, lying on her stomach with her rump slightly elevated and her head propped up by her elbow.

At that moment, Harry came into the bedroom, ignoring his wife. He went to the dresser to grab his pajamas and then disappeared into the bathroom.

When he came out a few minutes later, Ginny was still in that silly pose.

"Gin, isn't it a little dark in here?" Harry asked as he sat on his side of the bed, grabbing a book off the nightstand.

"Did you do something to the lighting?"

"Hey sexy wizard," Ginny pouted. "Why don't come here and give your wife a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Harry asked, incredulous. "A couple of hours ago, we were yelling at each other and now you want a kiss?"

"Well, I want to apologize for my behavior. Why don't we kiss and make up?"

"Ginny, I accept your apology but I'm not in the mood right now. I wanted to read the next chapter of my book, which I can't do with this lighting, and then go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow with Lily and I want to be sure I'm awake for it."

Ginny wasn't about to be deterred. She got up from her pose and sat behind Harry and started to rub his shoulders.

"Ooh, you're tense. Let me relax you a little."

"Gin, could you stop, please?" Harry flinched at her touch, his voice irritated. "I told you I'm not in the mood."

Ginny stopped massaging Harry's shoulders and got off the bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the lights, returning them to their normal wattage.

"Fine! Read your stupid book, I'm going to sleep in the guest room!"

Ginny slammed the door and ran across the hall to the guest room. She flopped onto the single bed, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. There was no denying it, her marriage was falling apart, just like Ron and Hermione's had. She wondered if Harry knew it, too. There was only one way to find out.

The following day, Harry and Ginny did not speak of what occurred the night before. This was Lily's day and they put aside their differences so their daughter could enjoy her first Quidditch game.

The Potters sat with Ginny's old teammates; most were now married with kids themselves. Lily was having a ball, making new friends and telling them all about her new broomstick. Ginny also enjoyed catching up with her friends as they watched the game. Harry mostly smiled and nodded as Ginny talked.

During the middle of the game, the commentator made an announcement.

"We have some special guests with us today. We have some former Holyhead Harpies in the stands with us, including former MVP and Chaser, Ginny Weasley Potter. She is accompanied by her husband, the great Wizarding hero, Harry Potter and their beautiful daughter, and future Harpie, Lily Potter."

Embarrassed by the attention, Harry waved at the crowd sheepishly while Ginny and Lily stood up and took in the adoration of the crowd.

"What a perfect family!" The commentator gushed.

"Yeah, perfect family." Harry muttered under his breath, while Ginny turned and gave him a sad look.

Later that afternoon, the family walked home from the game. Ginny was disappointed as the Harpies had lost, but Lily didn't seem to care as she excitedly showing her dad all of the autographs she had gotten, from both teams.

"Harry, I spoke with my teammates, there is still room at the brunch if you'd like to come. Most of the Harpies are bringing their husbands, so you won't be bored by a bunch of girl talk."

"No thanks, Gin. I already have plans for tomorrow."

"Plans? With whom?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Um, just myself. I'm going to take my Firebolt out and go flying."

"Flying, really?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You never do that anymore."

"Well, you bought me that broom for Christmas and I'd like to use it." Harry shrugged.

They didn't say anything else as they headed home. Harry felt a twinge of guilt for not mentioning that he was going flying with Hermione but he had a feeling that her name would just cause another argument.

Meanwhile, Ginny knew that Harry was lying about his plans, after witnessing the goodbye between Hermione and her husband last night. In her mind, this confirmed that Harry was having an affair with his best friend and that their marriage was ending.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Come Fly With Me

The next morning, Harry woke up alone; Ginny had spent yet another night in the guest room. Although he felt a bit lonely in his king size bed, he didn't really miss sleeping next to his wife.

Dinner the previous night had been a quiet affair, except for Lily's play by play recount of the match. She was too excited to notice that her parents were barely speaking to each other.

Harry looked at the clock, it was already 11AM. He usually did not bother to set the alarm clock since Ginny woke him up in the morning. Knowing he had to meet Hermione in an hour, Harry quickly got up and jumped in the shower.

After his shower, he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. Ginny had left him a note on the kitchen table.

_Harry-_

_I'm leaving for my reunion brunch and dropping Lily off at the Burrow for the day. After brunch, I'll be going to see Ron. I got an owl from him this morning – he's staying with George and Katie for the time being._

_Ginny_

So Ron was staying with his brother George and his wife Katie. He wondered if Hermione knew. Harry made himself a bowl of cereal to quell his hunger, but he knew he'd be eating a big picnic lunch soon and didn't want to spoil his appetite.

Just before noon, Harry went into the garage to get his Firebolt. It really was a beautiful broom, and the top of the line, too. He couldn't believe that Ginny spent so much money on something he didn't use on a regular basis. He remembered at Christmas, she wrote on his card that perhaps he would take her flying again, something they did regularly during their courtship and in the early days of their marriage.

With another twinge of guilt, he realized that the way things were going with Ginny, his days of taking her flying were far behind him. He tried to remember those times, with just the pair of them on his broom, soaring through the air.

Ginny would sit in front (the driver's seat, as she called it) and Harry would sit behind her with his chest flush against her back and one arm around her tiny waist, the other hand on top of Ginny's as she steered. He would often whisper sweet nothings in her ear as they flew. By the time they got back on ground, they couldn't wait to tackle each other. Harry sighed, recalling those days.

They seemed so far away, like they were in another lifetime or someone's wet daydream.

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice shook him out of his reverie.

She stood in the doorway of the garage, carrying a picnic basket. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a lightweight hoodie. Her hair was up in a ponytail with some loose tendrils curled around her face.

He smiled upon seeing her. "Hey. I'm just getting my broom. I was going to pick you up in a minute."

"Well, I'm ready to go. I packed a lot of food, so I hope you're hungry."

Harry picked up the broomstick and left the garage, locking it with a wave of his wand.

"So where are we going, Harry?"

"Close your eyes and take my hand." Harry requested.

"Are we apparating?" Hermione asked, as she closed her eyes and held out her free hand.Harry laced his fingers through hers and thought hard about his destination.

A moment later, Hermione opened her eyes. She found herself standing in front a screen of handsome fluted Ionic columns.

"Oh, Harry! We're at the Grand Entrance to Hyde Park! I haven't been here in ages!"

Harry was pleased to see Hermione so excited. "I thought you'd like to come here. I used to go flying over the park years ago. The views are incredible and we can even leave the park and go flying over London."

Hermione looked nervous. "London? Maybe we should just stick to the park first."

A young Muggle couple, also carrying a picnic basket, walked by them arm in arm into the park's entrance. The young woman looked at Harry and Hermione with a quizzical expression.

Hermione noticed. "Harry, I think you should do something about your broom."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose a grown man carrying a broomstick might look a little odd."

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching and with a flick of his wand he miniaturized his Firebolt so that it fit in his jeans pocket.

"Oh, and don't worry that people will be staring when we go flying later. We can do a disillusionment charm, so the Muggles won't notice."

"Well, I was just about to suggest that." Hermione said, as they headed into the park.

"Where should we set up our picnic?" Harry asked.

"There's a nice area next to the Rose Garden, which is a little further up this way."

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione found a nice spot next to a shady tree. There were some other people enjoying a nice Sunday picnic in the vicinity, including some families with young children and a few couples enjoying romantic dates.

The weather couldn't have been more perfect for a day outdoors. The sky was blue and the temperature was just right for a late September afternoon.

Harry helped Hermione spread a blanket on the grass and she opened her picnic basket. While the basket looked quite small from the outside, Hermione had transfigured the inside to not only be twice the size but so it also acted as a refrigerator to keep everything nice and cold. She had packed a potato salad, several turkey and cheese finger sandwiches, fresh fruit and bottles of water.

Harry helped himself to the food and spread some potato salad and sandwiches on a plate. Hermione handed him utensils, napkins and his drink, and she began to serve herself as well. Harry was hungry again, as his morning cereal had been digested long ago. Hermione laughed as he put the entire finger sandwich into his mouth.

"Slow down, Harry. There's plenty of food and time. Besides, the last thing I need from you is to be sick all over me while we're flying!"

"Sorry, I'll slow down. I'm just really hungry."

"You remind me of Ron." Hermione commented sadly.

"It wasn't intentional." Harry said. "Speaking of Ron, have you heard from him?"

"Not yet. I was going to owl him again to check in. I would like to talk to him again about telling the kids. I feel so guilty that they don't know anything yet."

"Well, Ginny heard from him, she's going to see him later this afternoon. He's staying with George and Katie."

"He is? Nice of him to let me know." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You know what? I don't want to talk about Ron today. This is our day to forget our problems and just have fun."

Harry raised his bottled water. "Here, here. Here's to forgetting our problems and having a great afternoon, just you and me."

Hermione raised her bottle and clinked it with Harry's. "I suppose this works better with champagne and glass flutes."

"Well, we could transfigure it." Harry suggested, reaching for his wand.

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "No! Harry, there are Muggles around. Besides, you shouldn't fly if you're going to drink!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I don't want to be arrested for FUI." Harry laughed.

"Flying under the influence?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Harry, sometimes I forget that you're a father of three."

"Sometimes, I'd like to forget that too." Harry murmured.

Hermione looked her best friend quizzically. He didn't mean that, did he?

Harry saw her look. "I didn't really mean that. You know I love my kids. It's just that…."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded. "Things are getting worse. We're not even sleeping in the same bed."

He proceeded to tell her about what happened the last couple of nights, including Ginny's botched attempt at seduction.

"She just doesn't appeal to me anymore. The Ginny I fell in love with has been replaced by a woman I barely recognize."

"In personality or looks?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Both. I mean she's a great mom and a good cook, but that's about all I can say about her. I feel like we have nothing in common anymore except the kids."

"Well, that's the same way I felt with Ron." Hermione agreed. As much as she wanted to avoid their problems today, they couldn't ignore them. "Has Ginny brought up the baby thing again?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I assumed that she was trying to get pregnant the other night in that getup. It was ridiculous because she looked like an overstuffed sausage."

"Do you think if she lost some weight you would find her attractive again?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I don't know. I think to really love someone, you have to love them on the outside and inside, no matter what they look like. I hate to admit this, but I think when I fell in love with Ginny, it was because of her beauty."

Hermione nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I had this perfect image of her, where I thought she was beautiful inside and out. But after almost twenty years in the relationship, the outer beauty has faded and the inner beauty she had faded, too….or perhaps was never there in the first place."

Hermione was shocked to hear Harry say this, after all of these years. While she never thought Harry and Ginny were soul mates, she was surprised to hear Harry admit that he had fallen in love with an illusion, and not the real thing.

"So, to answer your question from a few days ago, no, I'm not in love with Ginny anymore."

Harry finally said aloud what he was reluctant to admit. He was sure part of him would always love her, in that she was the mother of his children, but he was sure he didn't want to be married to her anymore. He wanted his wife to be his best friend and his lover. Ginny was neither.

Harry's confession sort of hung in the air, making light conversation nearly impossible so they sat in silence, finishing up their lunch.

Harry moved closer to Hermione on the blanket as she started to clean up. "Sorry for being a mood killer. I'll understand if you want to go home now."

"Why would I want to go home?" Hermione turned to him in surprise. "Harry, it's still a beautiful day and we should go flying. That's why we came here, right?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unless you don't want to?"

"No, I think a good flight is exactly what I need right now."

The pair stood up, folded the blanket and Hermione put it back in the basket. Harry headed for the nearby men's room behind the bandstand while Hermione headed for the ladies'. After relieving herself, Hermione transfigured her picnic basket and put it in her pocket. She also performed a disillusionment charm on herself, which would make her invisible to Muggles but not to witches or wizards.

She washed her hands and looked at her reflection, the woman next to her oblivious to her presence. The woman reached over and turned off the running water that had magically turned on by itself.

Hermione giggled to herself and walked outside, looking for Harry. She was certain that he'd be waiting for her, as there was no line for the men's room when they had arrived.

After a few minutes, he did not show and she was beginning to feel anxious. Then she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Waiting for someone?" Harry asked, as she turned around, and saw him waggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione was about to give it to him, but Harry was in a playful mood, so she forgave him for worrying her.

He took her hand and they walked quickly to stand in front of Little Nell's statue. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and mounted the Firebolt, while she stood warily nearby.

"Are you getting on?" Harry asked.

Hermione nervously shook her head. "When was the last time you rode one of these?"

"Um, it's been a while. But it's like that Muggle expression – it's just like riding a bicycle, once you do it, you never forget."

"Well, this isn't a bike, it's a broom. I'd like to see you give it a test run before I get on with you."

"This isn't a delay tactic, is it Granger?"

Hermione smirked, it had been ages since someone had called her Granger. "Harry, please?"

"Okay." Harry counted in his head, _one, two three_, and kicked off the ground. Before he knew it he was soaring above the trees. He looked down at Hermione who was waving at him, a small brown dot in a blue outfit on the ground.

Harry flew around the perimeter of the park, over the parade ground, through the Meadow and over the blue water of the Serpentine, and then past the Boathouse. It was just like riding a bike, Harry thought and he momentarily forgot he was a 37-year-old father of three with a failing marriage. He was eleven years old again and discovering the freedom of flight. Harry looked down and spotted the statue, where Hermione was waiting for him. He slowed down and prepared his descent.

When he reached the ground, Hermione's face was shining. "Oh, Harry, I watched you the whole time. How did it feel to be up there again?"

Harry was breathless. "Amazing! I can't wait for you to share it with me."

Hermione felt nervous again, now that Harry proved to her that he could still fly well, she had no more excuses. When she made no move to mount the broom, Harry noticed her hesitation and he dismounted, placing his broom gently on the grass.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her deep brown eyes. He saw trepidation there.

"Hermione, I know you're scared. But you'll be up there with me and I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? You trust me, don't you?"

Hermione was lost in his green gaze for a moment, her heart beating fast.

"Yes, of course I trust you. I trust you with my life." She whispered.

He squeezed her shoulders in encouragement. "Then let's do it."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She could do this.

Harry picked up his broom again and mounted it. Hermione looked uncertainly at him.

"Should I sit in front or in back of you?"

"Um, why don't you sit behind me? I'll need to steer and it should be easier if you're behind me."

Hermione did as she was told and mounted the broom, her legs shaking.

"See that wasn't so bad." Harry said, turning to see her scared but determined face. He was reminded of a long time ago when he and Hermione rode Buckbeak together with her trembling arms tight around his waist.

"Why don't you put your arms around me, like you did when we rode Buckbeak?"

She did as she was told, albeit a bit too tightly. "Um, Hermione, I'd like not to break any ribs today."

"Sorry," she said and loosened her grip.

"Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry took a deep breath_. One, two, three…_

Once again, Harry kicked off the ground and they soared upward. Hermione screwed her eyes shut and leaned into Harry, her head resting between his shoulder blades. Her stomach jumped as her heart hammered between her ribs. For a moment, she thought she might faint. She held onto Harry for dear life, knowing that if she let go she would certainly fall to her death.

Meanwhile Harry could feel how tense Hermione was, and her grip around him was uncomfortably tight. They weren't even flying that high, they were just scaling the treetops. He doubted she was even aware of her surroundings.

He mentally willed her to relax and he took in some deep breaths, in spite of her death grip around his diaphragm. Hermione felt Harry's ribcage rise and fall into her stomach and almost automatically she mimicked his breathing pattern.

After a few moments, Hermione felt herself relaxing a bit and she loosened her grip and lowered her arms so they rested in a circle around his hips.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked his flying partner.

Hermione nodded against his back. "Okay," she breathed.

"Have you opened your eyes yet?" He smirked.

He knew her all too well. "Not yet."

"You're missing some beautiful scenery." Harry said, as he directed his broom over the Serpentine.

Hermione opened one eye and looked down at the blue water below. The afternoon sun was shimmering on the lake.

She opened her other eye and turned her head, and took in the view of the park as they steadily climbed a little higher. Harry was right, it was beautiful. In the distance, Hermione could see the Tower of London and the Houses of Parliament.

"Harry?" She shouted, as the wind whistled around them.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go flying over London?"

Harry laughed. "Of course we can, let's go."

He took them even higher and faster as they left the green safety of Hyde Park, past St. James Park and then they were flying over the Thames. Hermione could make out the time on the Big Ben clock, it was just after 2.

They continued their flight, taking in the scenery and just enjoying the day. Hermione forgot about her fears and her problems and just lived in the moment, taking in the views and knowing that she was with her best friend in the world. Hermione wished she could bottle this feeling, she now understood why Harry loved flying so much.

Meanwhile, Harry hadn't felt this free in a long time and was glad to be sharing his joy of flying with his best friend. He noticed that her heart, while still beating hard against his back, had slowed since they had taken off and her breathing was coming in even breaths, instead of tense gasps. He was thrilled that Hermione seemed to be over her fear of heights and she encouraged him to keep going.

They were now well past London and flying east. Harry didn't want to leave the country, so he began to steer his broom so they would be heading back to Hyde Park.

"Are we going back?" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, I don't know if our disillusionment charm work in other countries. I don't want to take the risk of being caught by the Dutch Ministry."

"Well this is something I should investigate when I start my new job." Hermione joked.

Harry was reminded of her new position with the IWR. Although he was happy and proud of Hermione, it suddenly hit him that the job was real. And she was going to be gone for weeks at a time. He was going to miss her terribly.

All too soon, Harry and Hermione descended onto the green at Hyde Park, near the Little Nell statue. When they reached the earth, Hermione got off the broom first and lay on the grass, kissing it. Harry flopped down beside her, laughing.

"So you're happy to be back on land I see."

"Oh yes, I'm glad to be safely on the ground." Hermione agreed. "But that was so amazing Harry, I loved it! Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course, we'll have to go before you leave for your new job."

"That's right. I can't believe I start in two weeks. I have a huge week ahead of me and I have to start my transition with Trinny. No more sick days for me."

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to a standing position. Her legs were a bit numb from the flight and she stumbled into his arms.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him, giggling. "I guess I'm not used to standing up."

Harry looked down at her, and for a moment he was captivated. The afternoon sun was hitting her hair, creating golden highlights. Her face was still flushed from the flight and her lips, had they always been so full and…

"Earth to Harry!" Hermione's voice brought him out of his not so innocent thoughts about his best friend. "Are you in there?"

Harry blinked, and the moment was gone. "Yeah, I sometimes space out after a ride, too much oxygen to the brain."

"Well the next time we go, we'll need to decompress for a bit longer."

Harry shrunk his broom and they performed the charm to make them visible again. They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon like Muggles, enjoying the park. They walked and talked arm in arm through Hyde Park, stopping for ice cream along the way. Harry took notice of other couples on dates, some snogging on park benches or making out on picnic blankets on the grass.

Normally, this wouldn't have fazed him, but now that his marriage was all but over and feelings that he once felt for Hermione two decades ago were starting to bubble to the surface again, he was keenly aware of her physical presence at his side. Maybe it was the closeness of the broom ride or maybe he was just sexually frustrated, but he felt very envious of those couples.

Soon, it was time to head back home. Harry and Hermione returned to the Grand Entrance and disapparated back to their homes in Ottery St. Catchpool. They were soon in Harry's garage where Harry returned his Firebolt to its storage space.

He then walked Hermione through the garden to her back door.

"Harry, I had a wonderful time today. Thanks so much for taking me flying and helping me get over my fear."

"Thanks for coming with me. I had a lot of fun, especially when you stopped trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on me while we were on my broom." Harry smirked.

Hermione smacked Harry on the arm. "Oh stop it, I wasn't that bad. You know, next time, you should let me sit in the driver's seat and I won't have to hold onto you to stay on the broom."

The words 'driver's seat' brought back memories of his younger self riding his broom again. Although this time it wasn't Ginny's waist he was holding or her ear he was whispering into.

"Harry?"

This was the second time today that his mind drifted elsewhere, Hermione thought. He was probably distracted over the state of his marriage.

"Sorry, Hermione. I guess I'm just tired."

She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I know, and you have a lot on your mind. If you need anything, let me know."

Harry appreciated her solicitousness and her affection, but having Hermione pressing herself against him was the last thing he needed right now. Mercifully, she let go of him before his body betrayed him.

"Bye, Harry, thanks again." And with a wave she closed her door.

Harry stared at her door for a moment and sighed. Feeling randy around your best friend was not a good thing. With a sigh, he turned around and headed back to his house. When he reached his back door, Ginny was standing there. She did not look happy to see him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Your Cheating Heart

Harry's heart sank upon seeing Ginny. He really did not want to deal with her right now but perhaps it was about time that they finally had it out with each other. But he didn't want to have Lily be a witness to an ugly scene between her parents.

"Where is Lily?" Harry asked.

"Lily? She's still at Mum's." Ginny said crossly, as Harry entered the kitchen through the back door. Harry walked into the living room and saw a couple of suitcases packed by the sofa.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ginny responded, her arms crossed. "Did you have a nice time today with Hermione? "

When Harry tried to speak, Ginny put up her hands. "Don't say anything, Harry. No matter what you say it's going to be a lie. I know you were with her today because I saw you dropping her off at her back door."

"We went flying." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, is that what you're calling it, _flying_?" Ginny snorted. "I went to see Ron this afternoon and he told me what happened between the two of you the other day, no wonder you didn't invite him for dinner. He told me that he accused you of having an affair with Hermione but you denied it. Swore on your parents graves, he said."

Harry stood up, angered. "For the last time, I am not having an affair with Hermione! We went flying today in Hyde Park - that's all, just so we could spend an afternoon without worrying about unjust accusations of infidelity from our spouses!"

"Harry, when I asked you what you were doing today, you told me that you were going flying _by yourself_. But I knew you were lying, I saw you and Hermione the other night after dinner. You took her hand and asked her if you two were still on and she smiled and said she was looking forward to it. So you willingly lied to me about your plans."

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping!" Harry exclaimed. "The only reason I didn't tell you about meeting Hermione was that I knew she was becoming a sore subject and I didn't want another argument, especially in front of Lily."

"Sore subject is right. But you still lied about seeing another woman!"

"Hermione is not another woman! She's my best friend and she's going through a tough time right now, I just thought a nice day of flying would help take her mind off things."

"Nice try, Harry. But I happen to know that Hermione hates flying, she always has. She's afraid of heights."

Harry shook his head. "Not anymore, she's not. I took her up today on my Firebolt and sure, she was scared at first but she got used to it and she really enjoyed herself."

"You mean the way I used to enjoy myself when we went flying, Harry?" Ginny sneered, shaking her head. "You know I bought that broom for us, to maybe rekindle our romance. I didn't expect you to take another woman out on it!"

She took a breath and tried to calm herself. "You know, whether you realize it or not, taking a woman on a broom ride is an intimate, romantic thing. It's what we used to do on our dates, or have you forgotten?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, Gin. I haven't forgotten."

Ginny was close to tears. "Then why don't you ever take me flying anymore? You barely touch me and we haven't made love in months. Am I that disgusting to you? Is it because I've gained weight in the last few years? Is it because I no longer have my long hair?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not because of the way you look."

Ginny sat beside him. "Then what is it? Do you not love me anymore?"

There it was. _The question_. While it was hard admitting it aloud earlier with Hermione, that was nothing compared to having to answer his wife of sixteen years.

Harry took a look at Ginny's pleading brown eyes, which were full of tears. The pain of rejection he saw there was unbearable and he looked away.

"You know what?" Ginny said quietly. "You don't have to say anything. I already know what your answer is."

Harry felt unbelievably guilty. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

He watched her as she stood up and walked towards her packed bags.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, feeling numb.

"I'm going to the Burrow for a few days." Ginny announced calmly. "Then I'm going to pull Al and James out of school for a while and bring them there and break the news to them."

"But what about me?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't I be there to tell them, too?"

"No, I don't think so. Harry, you forfeited your rights to your children when you cheated on me today."

"Forfeit? Ginny, this isn't a Quidditch match! These are my children you're talking about! And I didn't cheat, I swear..."

"Yeah, I know on your parents graves." Ginny finished for him. "Well, even if you aren't sleeping with Hermione, you are cheating with your heart, even if you won't admit it."

"Ginny, please don't take my kids from me." Harry pleaded, thinking this had to be a bad dream.

"I'm sorry but I won't expose them to their cheating father. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Before Harry could say anything else, she picked up her bags and was gone with a pop.

--

Hermione settled into her bubble bath with a book, looking forward to catching up on her reading. She really didn't like living alone, but indulging in a nice long soak was one thing she could do now that Ron was gone and the kids were away at school. With a guilty sigh, she thought of Rose and Hugo, who were still oblivious to their parents' split.

She tried to distract herself with a cheap romance novel, something that she did every now and then, but she was not concentrating on the words in front of her. Instead her mind traveled back to her afternoon in the park with Harry. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much or just enjoyed herself.

She closed her eyes and once again she was astride Harry's broom, soaring above the park and then over London, holding onto him. She could still feel his soft cotton t-shirt (and the muscles of his back) against her cheek. Her arms were around his trim waist and she could still feel his belt buckle and the rough denim of his jeans beneath her clasped hands. She felt powerful and free and could sense every little turn of the broom under Harry's direction.

It was a heady (and she had to admit, slightly erotic) feeling she couldn't wait to experience again. Harry promised her that he would take her again soon, before she started her new job. While she was looking forward to her new position, Hermione sadly realized that she would be away from her best friend for weeks at a time.

Hermione then remembered how he stared at her after the ride. He had a faraway look in his eyes, one that Hermione had known she had seen before, but vaguely recognized. She had memorized so many of Harry's looks over the years that she could often tell what he was thinking or at least identify his moods. But this look was different and haunted her.

The doorbell rang, shaking Hermione from her thoughts. She groaned and reached for a towel to dry herself off. She put on her bathrobe and slippers and ran down the stairs.

She looked through the peephole and saw a miserable looking Harry on the other side of the door. Something must've happened with Ginny.

Hermione opened the door and Harry stood there looking helpless.

"Harry? What happened?"

He shook his head. "It's over. Ginny's gone."

She stood aside to let him in. He took in her appearance; she was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and slippers. Her hair was up and damp.

"Were you in the bath?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt you."

A vision of a naked, soapy Hermione came unbidden into his brain. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drive the thoughts away. This was not the time for that.

"It's okay." Hermione replied. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I could use a Firewhiskey, if you have."

Hermione shook her head. "I think Ron drank the last of it. I only have non-alcoholic beverages. Water ok?"

"Water's fine."

Hermione went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water while Harry sat on the sofa. Had it only been two days ago that he had come over here to comfort Hermione after Ron left? Now it was his turn.

She returned with the bottle, handed it to Harry and sat next to him. Harry proceeded to tell her what happened, but was careful to leave out the accusations of infidelity. He didn't want to bring that up now, mostly to protect her, but also because of the stray thoughts he was having.

"So Ginny's mad that I lied about seeing you today, and now she wants to keep me away from the kids. I can't believe she's being that petty. I mean, can she legally do that?"

"Well, I'm not trained in family law, but I do know that the courts tend to favor mothers. Fathers are lucky if they wind up with partial custody or visiting rights. And if Ginny paints you in a not so flattering light, the judge might be swayed."

Harry groaned. "Just great. And it doesn't matter if I've been the model father. I have always put my kids first and spend as much time with them as I can. I read to Lily almost every night…..I mean I used to read to her every night." Harry said bitterly.

Hermione saw his despairing look and took his hand.

"Harry, I just realized something. People still love you because you brought down Voldemort all those years ago. What judge would deny _The Great Harry Potter _custody of his kids?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, some hero, I got lucky that Voldemort's curse rebounded on him and that I had the Elder Wand, which I wouldn't have had if it weren't for you."

Hermione smiled. "You're being too modest. Anyway, those little details don't matter to the general public, you are a hero who suffered a great deal growing up and a judge would be crazy to deny you your children only to face the wrath of an angry public."

"Maybe you're right. But I need to get myself a good lawyer at any rate."

"I know just the person. Do you remember Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw? He's a fantastic family lawyer and I'm sure he would represent you. I know he's very active in father's rights."

"Yeah, I read about him in _The Daily Prophet_, you think he would help me?"

"I'm sure he would. I was going to contact him to see if he could recommend a good divorce lawyer for me, so I'll ask him to get in touch with you when I talk to him."

"Thanks, Hermione." He squeezed her hand.

"You're welcome, Harry."

They were quiet for a few moments. Hermione turned to Harry. "A sickle for your thoughts?"

Harry sighed. "This all seems so surreal. Who would've thought that after all of these years that we are divorcing the Weasleys? When I married Ginny and you married Ron we were one big happy family, weren't we? What the bloody hell happened?"

"Well, I suppose one big happy Weasley family wasn't all it was cracked up to be, was it, Harry?"

"I suppose not." Harry looked down at their joined hands. "Well, at least we have each other."

Hermione looked up at him. "Yeah, we do. We're lucky." She paused. "Hey, have you eaten dinner?"

Harry shook his head. In spite of the emotional turmoil, he was a bit hungry.

"Why don't I order some Chinese takeaway? Meanwhile, why don't you go over to your place and pack some overnight things, you can stay with me for a while. I would imagine that you don't want to be in your house all by yourself, do you?"

Harry hadn't considered being alone in his big, empty house. He imagined that Hermione probably didn't want to be alone in hers either.

"No, I guess I don't. But I don't want to impose on you."

"It's no imposition, really. I would love the company. You can stay in the guest room and you can use the kids' bathroom."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Hermione."

She let go of his hand, stood up and headed for the kitchen. "What do you want me to order?"

"Just order whatever you like and I'll share."

Harry got off the sofa and headed to his house to pack some things. He was looking forward to staying with Hermione, it was certainly better than being by himself in the house, haunted by memories of his marriage to Ginny and missing his kids.

Hermione was right, in spite of the hell they were both going through, they were lucky to have each other. She was his rock, and he supposed that he was hers as well. It had always been like that.

Harry sighed, knowing that his renewed sexual interest in Hermione could not have come at a worse time. He vowed that he was not going to let his impure thoughts ruin the best friendship he ever had, even if it was going to be a challenge for him to live under her roof and try not to think about her that way. He couldn't dare risk it, because he needed her now, more than ever.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Where there's smoke, there's fire

Over the next week, Harry and Hermione settled into a routine. Harry prepared breakfast in the morning, something he enjoyed but barely got the chance to because Ginny wouldn't let him in the kitchen. Hermione, while a competent cook, welcomed the change as Ron had always expected her to prepare the meals.

They sometimes left for work together, although Hermione usually left earlier because she was working on her transition and had a lot to cover. After working all day at the Ministry, they would come home and prepare dinner together, or get takeaway and go down to the "Muggle room" to watch television.

Harry's house did not have a television because Ginny didn't want her children rotting their brains in front of an electronic device when they could be outside learning to play Quidditch. Their routine was quiet, comforting and a nice respite from the stressful fallout of their marriages.

Hermione finally managed to get an owl response from Ron, after three tries to George and Katie's. He agreed to meet with her this upcoming weekend and visit the kids at Hogwarts to break the news in person. Meanwhile, Harry unsuccessfully tried to get a response from Ginny about seeing Lily and the boys. He had managed with Hermione's help to get an appointment with Anthony Goldstein to see if he would represent him.

Anthony was happy to take Harry on as a client, not only because he respected him from their school days, but he also knew that this would be a high profile case. At the end of the week, Harry relayed to Hermione his meeting that morning with Anthony as they ate dinner.

"He thinks I have an excellent shot at getting partial, if not full custody of the kids. He says that what Ginny is doing is not legal, keeping me from them. He says that divorce law in the Wizarding courts has changed a lot in the past twenty years and is more in line of modern Muggle divorce laws in the UK."

"That's wonderful news, Harry." Hermione said, relieved.

"He also agreed with your assessment about my public image. He says I've been a hero and a model citizen. I've managed to keep myself out of the newspapers as an adult, more or less, with no public scandals. I mean aside from my marriage to Ginny and the birth announcements of my children, they've had nothing to cover, really."

"Yes, I'm surprised _The Daily Prophet_ hasn't gotten wind of your marriage breakup yet."

"Well, once the news gets out, Anthony told me to be prepared. There might be some insinuations coming from Ginny's camp."

"Ginny has a camp?" Hermione asked, bemused.

"Anthony heard through the grapevine that she hired Gloria Redall; she and her team have handled some high-profile divorces and they always play dirty in the press."

"What could they possibly say about you, Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, Anthony told me that there might be accusations of adultery."

Hermione looked incredulous. "Adultery? That's absurd! I know you would never cheat on Ginny."

Harry nodded. "I know that, but even the most innocent of situations can be twisted by the press."

"Yeah, I know, remember that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote about you and me during the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

When Harry didn't respond, a dawning look of comprehension appeared on her face.

"No! That's crazy, are you saying that…?"

"The press could say that you and I are having an affair, yes." Harry said, staring at his plate of steak and chips.

While Hermione's mouth was still agape, Harry looked up and continued.

"I told Anthony about our living situation and he told me it's not a good idea. He thinks I should move back home for the time being. If it got out that I was 'shacking up' with you, it wouldn't look good… the stupid thing is that according to the laws, adultery shouldn't have any impact on a judge's decision, but that's not always the case…"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe this! There is no adultery. Why does everything have to be so ugly?"

"Well, maybe it won't be. I'll stay at my place tonight and hopefully nobody will be the wiser. And if the press starts printing rubbish, we won't comment publicly on it."

Hermione pushed her plate away, she was no longer hungry. "I wish you didn't have to move out, Harry. I liked having you here. I felt less lonely and it was nice having someone to come home to."

She reached over the table and took his hand. Harry had almost wished she hadn't.

"I know. I feel the same way. But maybe it's better this way."

"How?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of sadness.

"Well, you're leaving on your goodwill tour for your new job a week from Monday, aren't you? I'm going to have to get used to you not being here, so I might as well start now."

"I can't believe I'm starting so soon. You know, maybe I should ask them if I can postpone the trip. I don't want to leave you as the divorce proceedings start up."

"No, Hermione." Harry shook his head. "Please go on your trip. It might be good for you to get away from all of this for a while."

"Maybe you're right. But I still feel guilty leaving you alone."

Harry looked at their joined hands and pulled his hand away. All week he had been pretty successful at avoiding those feelings about Hermione and concentrated on their companionship and friendship. But whenever she took his hand or hugged him, or even looked at him with concern in her gaze, those feelings crept in, not just affecting his body, but his heart as well. He definitely needed to get away from her for a while, if just to take the time to understand what was happening.

"Don't feel guilty, Hermione. You deserve this job and this trip. You'll have the time of your life."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Okay, I'll go. But I will owl you every day, I promise."

Harry stood up from the table. "Well, I guess I'd better pack my stuff and move back home."

She nodded. "Okay. You know, I don't know why I'm so sad - you're just going to be next door, right? We can still see each other before I leave."

"Of course." Harry agreed.

"You'll still take me flying again, right? Before I go?" Hermione asked as she followed Harry to the guest room.

Harry had forgotten about that. Could he take her flying, now that he was aware of his attraction to her? If he wanted the accusations of an affair to stay unjustified, he couldn't risk being out in public with her, could he?

He turned around. "Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea. What if Ginny has her camp watching me? If pictures got out of you and me flying together, people might get the wrong idea."

Hermione looked disappointed. "You're right, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking." She sighed and threw up her hands. "I can't even spend a day with my best friend in public having a good time without the rest of the world thinking that we're shagging each other's brains out."

Harry knew he had to get away from her before he did try to shag her brains out, so he quickly packed his things into his bag and walked to the kitchen, with Hermione following close behind.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, good luck this weekend with the kids and Ron. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Harry quickly deposited a kiss on Hermione's cheek and walked out her back door, leaving her shaking her head. Was she imagining things or was he trying to get away from her?

The next morning, Hermione opened the front door to grab her delivered copy of Saturday's edition of _The Daily Prophet._

She gasped when she saw the headline: _Wizarding Hero's Marriage Split Shocker! _

_Insiders say Harry Potter's shacking up with neighboring gal pal Hermione Weasley, wife of his best friend. Details inside…._

Hermione's heart sank. There was a picture of Harry leaving the front of her house, it must've been taken a few days ago. She prayed that her kids had not seen a copy of the newspaper.

--

That same morning, in the great hall of Hogwarts, twelve-year-old Rose Weasley and her eleven-year-old brother Hugo sat at the Gryffindor table with their friends eating breakfast. Rose was worried about her cousins Al and James, who had been mysteriously pulled out of school by their mother the day before. She tried to distract herself with her study schedule for the day, while Hugo was chatting with his friends about the term's first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which was scheduled later that day.

Scorpius Malfoy came up to the table with a smirk on his pale pointy face.

Rose thought he was going to say something nasty about Gryffindor's chances in the match, but instead he flung a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in front of her.

"Seen the big story, Weasley?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hugo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Apparently your big happy Weasel family is one big joke!"

Rose scowled at Malfoy as he strode out of the hall, with his entourage behind him.

Hugo tugged at her robes and pointed to the headline. "Rosie, look at this! It says Uncle Harry's split from Aunt Ginny and he's staying with Mum and Dad! Is that why Al and James left?"

Rose turned her attention to the headline and the picture. She rubbed her eyes again to make sure what she was reading was real. She picked up the paper and her bag, then grabbed Hugo's hand and dragged him out of the hall into the empty courtyard.

"Rosie, where are we going?" Hugo asked, out of breath.

"I just needed to get out of there. I don't want anyone else to see this."

"You think it's true?" Hugo asked. "About Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

She looked at the paper once more. "Hugo, I don't think you understand what the article is saying."

"I know you're the brightest witch of your year, but I can read, Rosie." Hugo rolled his eyes at his sister.

Rose sighed. "Hugo, listen to me. This article says that not only have Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have split, it is saying the same about Mum and Dad."

"What? Let me read it!" Hugo said, trying to grab the paper from his sister. But she was taller than him and held it away.

"No, I don't want you to read it. It's probably not true anyway. Mum always said that _The Daily Prophet_ likes to make things up to sell papers. She and Dad are coming to see us today and they'll tell us the truth."

"But what if it is true?" Hugo asked with an anxious look on his face. "Don't you think it's odd that they're coming to visit us? It's not parents' weekend yet, and we last saw them only a month ago."

"Maybe they miss us. It must be hard on them with both of us away at school." Rose reasoned.

"Yeah, that's got to be it. What time did Mum and Dad say they're meeting us in Hogsmeade?"

"Noon." Rose said. "I'm going to go to the library and study until then. "How about you?"

"I'm going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice for the match. I hope they flatten the Slytherins this afternoon. I'll meet you in the common room at 11:30, so we can go meet Mum and Dad?"

Rose nodded, folded up the newspaper and put it into her schoolbag as she watched her brother walk away. She would've thrown the paper away but she didn't want someone to find it and taunt her the way Malfoy had.

Later she sat in the library, trying to concentrate on her transfiguration homework, but she was too distracted by the sinking feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling lately something wasn't right in her parents' marriage.

Rose always noticed the difference between her mother's relationships with Uncle Harry and her father. There was always an ease and affection between them. Her dad had remarked more than once, in jest, that his wife was more worried about Harry than him.

She sighed and closed her textbook and put away her homework. She would know the fate of her parents marriage soon enough.

A/N: No, I'm not planning to turn this into _Hogwarts: the Next Generation_, but I wanted to include the kid's reaction as they are important to the story and how this affects them.

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Brightest Witch

Later that morning, Hermione walked into The Three Broomsticks to meet Ron, whom she hadn't seen in more than a week. She was nervous and scanned the half-empty pub.

Hermione hadn't been here in a few years, since the last Hogwarts reunion five years ago. It seemed like yesterday when she, Ron, Harry and Ginny reminisced with their classmates, divorce the furthest thing from their minds. She then spotted the back of Ron's ginger colored head; he was sitting in a corner booth nursing a butterbeer.

She approached the booth and touched him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Ron?"

"Hermione! You scared me!"

She took a good look at her soon to be ex-husband, he had a week's worth of beard growth and he looked tired.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said warily as she sat opposite him. "No Firewhiskey?"

"Nah, I've had my fill of it for the last few days." He said sulkily. "And I don't want to be drunk when we tell the kids."

Hermione nodded, deciding to get down to business. "Have you seen today's _Daily Prophet_?"

"Yeah, I have," Ron said quietly. "So is it true, are you _shacking up_ with Harry?" he asked disdainfully.

Seeing his expression, Hermione went into defensive mode. "No! Well, not the way the papers are insinuating, anyway. I invited him to stay with me for a few days_, in the guestroom,_ because I just didn't think it was a good idea for him to be in that empty house after Ginny took Lily and left him."

"So you're not sleeping with him?" Ron asked, skeptically as he took a sip of his drink.

"Of course not Ron, don't be ridiculous. Did you really believe this rubbish?"

Ron shrugged. "If you want to know the truth, I had my doubts. I even asked Harry about it when I last saw him, when he came to see me at the Ministry guest quarters."

"But that was before the story came out! Do you mean to tell me you thought Harry and I were having an affair?" Hermione was incredulous that Harry hadn't mentioned this to her.

"Oh come on, don't look so shocked." Ron said. "You were always taking in the backyard, huddled together or holding hands. You looked really cozy."

"You very well know that Harry and I have always been like that, it's just the way we are with each other." Hermione explained patiently. "I don't understand why I even have to justify this to you. You grew up with us!"

"I know that, Hermione. I just expected once we were married that you would be more affectionate with me!" Ron said angrily.

"Please keep your voice down." Hermione looked around to see if anyone overheard, but nobody seemed to pay them any mind.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I never realized you felt that way. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I dunno, I guess I didn't want to rock the boat…." He shrugged. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't have any feelings for Harry? That you've never had a non-platonic thought about him?"

"That's ridiculous." She said automatically. "Harry is my best friend, he's always been."

"And what was I?"

"You were my other best friend. You were the man I married and the father of my children…."

"That you aren't in love with anymore." Ron finished sadly, his blue eyes moist.

Hermione stared at him, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Ron."

He nodded and looked away. "I know…so what do we tell the kids?"

"Well, I think we should keep it simple. We will tell them that we've decided to end our marriage because it's not working anymore. We need to let them know that we love them both very much and will continue to be their parents and make sure that they will spend equal time with both of us."

Hermione looked at Ron uncertainly. "Right?"

"I guess so." Ron nodded. "Listen, Hermione, I want to make something clear. I don't intend to pull a Ginny and use our kids as some kind of bargaining tool, that's the last thing that they need. I would like partial custody and be able to spend at least one month out of the summer with them. We can figure out things like Christmas holidays and the like."

Hermione nodded, relieved. "Thanks, I hope we can keep this as amicable as possible. I'm going to meet with my lawyer this week. Do you have representation yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but Luna says I should use her divorce lawyer."

"You saw Luna again?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she came by the shop and we had lunch. She wants to do a feature on George and me for _The Quibbler_."

"So you're back at the joke shop? What about the Ministry?"

"Hermione, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'm going back. I don't think I was ever cut out for an office job. I love working at the shop and talking to customers to help them find exactly what they need. It doesn't feel like work at all."

Ron gave her a genuine smile; it was the first smile she had seen from him in ages.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said. "I remember how happy you were when you worked there years ago. But I'm sure Harry will be disappointed to hear that you aren't coming back."

The smile disappeared from Ron's face. "I reckon Harry will be relieved. He and I aren't really the best of friends right now."

Hermione sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think you two will ever be able repair your friendship?"

"I don't know. I guess he'll have to forgive me for accusing him of having an affair with my wife. That might take a while." He said dryly. "You know, I think having time away from Harry will be good for me. Since I've been eleven years old, I feel like I've been living in his shadow. I need to establish myself as someone other than Harry Potter's best friend and associate."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Makes sense to me."

They sat there for a few moments in silence until Ron spoke.

"You know, Hermione. I know things are pretty crappy all around right now, but it will get better. When I was talking to Luna the other day she said she thinks our split might be the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't quite believe her yet, but maybe she's right."

"I hope that's true. For the both of us." Hermione agreed.

At that moment, Hermione saw her children enter the pub. Her heart sank as she smiled and waved to them. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

"Mum! Dad!" cried Hugo as he ran over to their table, with Rose following behind.

"Rosie, Hugo!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged his kids. "You've both grown at least a foot since I last saw you."

Rose rolled her eyes at her father as she sat down next to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Dad, you only saw us four weeks ago, we couldn't have grown that much."

"Rosie, you look and sound more like your mother all the time."

"Would you like to order some butterbeers?" Hermione asked her children.

"No, mum, actually I'm starving. Can we go to The Hog's Head for lunch?" Hugo pleaded.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Hugo's right. I'm starving."

"Like father, like son." Hermione commented. "All right let's go."

Hermione didn't have much of an appetite, she was too anxious about breaking the impending news. As the kids led the way towards The Hog's Head, Ron pulled her aside.

"Hermione, let's have a nice lunch with the kids first, then we can tell them the news, okay?"

"All right, Ron. But we must tell them after lunch, no more stalling."

While the Weasleys ate their lunch, Rose watched her parents carefully. They were nicer to each other than usual, something was definitely up. The conversation was pleasant as the kids updated their parents about their classes, professors and friends until Rose decided to bring up the subject of her cousins' sudden departure.

"So Mum, did you hear that James and Al were pulled out of school by Aunt Ginny yesterday?"

Ron gave Hermione a look to say _it's now or never_.

Hermione shook her head. "Um, no I didn't. Do you know why?"

"I had no idea, well at least until this morning at breakfast." Rose reached into her schoolbag and pulled out _The Daily Prophet _and handed it to her mother_._

"Scorpius Malfoy so generously gave me his copy." Rose said sarcastically as she folded her arms across her stomach.

"What a git, he's just like his father!" Ron exclaimed.

Meanwhile Hermione's heart sank even lower, this was her worst nightmare come true.

"Rose, honey, you know that I've told you that _The Daily Prophet_ makes up a lot of rubbish to sell papers, right?" Hermione started.

"Yeah, I know. But why else would James and Al leave? It's a little too much of a coincidence."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, it's true that your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are splitting up."

"And what of the rest of it, mum? The article is implying that you and Uncle Harry are having an affair! Is that part also true? Is this why you and Dad wanted to see us?" Rose cried angrily.

Meanwhile, Hugo's jaw dropped. He wasn't quite sure what _an affair_ meant, but it didn't look good by his sister's reaction.

"Rose, please keep your voice down, your dad and I can explain what's going on." Hermione said desperately. "Honey, there is nothing going on between your Uncle Harry and me, the papers have it all wrong."

"Are they wrong about you and dad, too?" Rose asked, her eyes shining with tears.

Hermione looked at Ron, pleading for help.

He reached over and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Rosie, sweetie. Listen to me. Your mom and I are ending our marriage. But it has nothing to do with Uncle Harry. We just don't love each other the way we used to. But we both love you and Hugo very much. We don't want to make this any harder on the two of you than it has to be."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sinking feeling was correct. Her parents' marriage was ending. She looked at their pleading faces and all of a sudden they both looked so small to her. They were no longer the two people she looked up to most, they seemed like strangers.

She pulled away from the table and ran out of the Inn. Meanwhile Hugo just stared at his parents in shock.

Hermione followed Rose out of the restaurant and found her daughter sobbing next to a tree.

"Rose, baby?" She said tentatively as she touched her daughter on the shoulder, but she flinched.

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. Your dad and I split up over a week ago, and we should've told you right away. I think we waited to tell you because we both wanted to be sure that it was really over. And it is, unfortunately. But I want you to know that we both love you so much and we always will."

'What will happen to Hugo and me?" Rose asked, not looking at her mother.

"Well, you'll continue with school and during the summer, you'll spend equal time with your dad and me. We'll work it out, honey. Your dad and I want to make this as painless as possible."

Hermione knew her words were empty. There was no way to make this less painful.

Finally Rose looked at her mother. "Were you really that unhappy with dad that you couldn't make it work?"

Hermione nodded at her daughter. "Yes. We tried, but I think your dad and I make better friends than husband and wife."

"Did any of this have to do with your new job?"

"Honestly? I think it was the catalyst, but I think the marriage would've ended sooner or later."

"And you're not in love with Uncle Harry?"

"Honey, I told you the papers make this stuff up."

"I'm not asking because of what the papers say, Mum." Rose said, wiping her eyes. "I'm asking because of what I've seen with my own two eyes."

Hermione was taken aback by her daughter's question. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you and Uncle Harry when you're together. You just seem so close, you're always hugging or touching and you just click with him, it's not like that with Dad."

"Rose, you do know that we have been best friends since we were your age, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, Mum. I've heard the troll story more times than I can count. But I thought you were also best friends with dad since then, too. It just seems sometimes that Uncle Harry means more to you than Dad does."

"Rose, that's not true."

"Are you sure, Mum? Maybe you should've married Uncle Harry instead of Dad and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Rose looked at her mother's shocked face. "I'm sorry, it's just what I see." She then turned and ran back into the restaurant.

Hermione stood by the tree, dumbfounded by her daughter's observation. She had always prided herself that Rose had inherited her brains. Could the brightest witch in her class at Hogwarts be right about her mother's feelings?

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The Granger Girls

That evening, Hermione got into nice hot bath. After a long stressful day, she needed to relax and unwind. She closed her eyes and thought about the day's events.

After her confrontation with Rose outside The Hog's Head, Hermione went back inside to find Ron comforting both of the children. Hermione paid for their lunch and they walked back to Hogwarts. They were relatively quiet, as each was lost in their own thoughts.

Ron offered to take Hugo and Rose to see the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, which was about to get underway. Hugo decided to go but Rose was not in the mood to watch the game and excused herself to get some homework done. Hermione gave her son and soon to be ex-husband goodbye hugs and walked with her daughter towards the library. Rose was still giving her mother the silent treatment.

"_Rose, are you ever going to speak to me again?" _

_Her daughter didn't answer._

"_Rose, please! Say something - tell me what you're thinking."_

_Rose turned around, glaring. "I'm thinking that my mother is the least self-aware person on the entire planet."_

"_Oh, come on honey, you're not going to bring up the idea that I'm in love with your Uncle Harry again are you?"_

"_Mum, I just want you to be honest with yourself for at least five minutes!"_

_Hermione sighed and sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard. She stared at the library, her favorite building on the entire grounds._

"_I used to spend hours in that place." She reminisced. "Mostly studying, but there were plenty of times I was in there researching spells or looking for information to help Harry. He really needed my help back then."_

_Seeing her mother's wistful expression, Rose softened and sat down beside her. "From the stories I've heard from those days, he probably wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you."_

_Hermione chuckled. "Yes, that's probably true."_

"_Has he ever thanked you?" Rose asked._

_Had Harry ever really thanked her for saving his life? Maybe in his own way he had._

_Hermione shook her head. "Not explicitly, no."_

"_It seems like there's a lot that's unspoken between you two." Rose observed. _

"_Maybe you're right, Rose." Hermione conceded._

_After a moment of silence, Rose stood up and grabbed her book bag._

"_Well, I've got some homework to catch up on - we have our first exams of the term coming up and I've got to do well."_

_Hermione nodded. "I know. You'll do great." She paused. "Honey, are you going to be okay?"_

_Rose nodded. "I guess. I just need time to get used to all of this, and the idea that you and dad are not going to be married anymore. It's hard."_

"_I know. It's hard on all of us, including me. I have to figure out what I'm doing with the rest of my life now."_

"_You'll figure it out, Mum. You're smart."_

_Rose bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek. Hermione pulled her into her arms, thankful to receive her daughter's affection again, as tears rolled down her face._

"_I love you, Rose. Don't ever forget that."_

"_I won't. I love you too, Mum." _

Hermione remembered watching Rose walk to the library. She saw so much of herself in her daughter. Not only had she inherited her bushy hair and brown eyes, she was very bright. She was a miniature Hermione in a lot of ways but the one thing she did inherit from her father was his knack of making astute observations. Hermione then thought about her relationship with Harry. Both Rose and Ron asked her today if she had feelings for him.

She had to admit during their Hogwarts days, he was her number one priority. Helping him and keeping him alive was her purpose. Ron's needs always came second, but then again, he didn't have the constant presence of an evil wizard trying to kill him. And he had a loving family, Harry didn't.

Then she remembered around the end of fourth year her feelings for Harry began to change. Her intense concern for his wellbeing turned from motherly or sisterly to something else. Not only did his safety matter, his happiness became paramount to her as well, sometimes more than her own. She remembered how isolated and miserable he was in fifth year and she took it upon herself to help him see his way out of it.

Hermione smiled with pride when she remembered encouraging Harry to start the DA. At first he was reluctant, but she knew once things got off the ground that he would be in his element. Hermione always knew that Harry had leadership abilities; he just needed a venue to exercise them. She also arranged for Harry to tell his story to Rita Skeeter so the rest of the world would stop seeing him as an attention seeking liar.

But did Harry notice or did he ever thank her? No, instead he was mooning over Cho Chang. Hermione knew that he had liked her for at least a year or more. She was a pretty Asian girl with long shiny dark hair, lots of friends and a flair for Quidditch. Hermione remembered being envious of Cho and felt like a plain old bookworm next to her. She couldn't risk telling him how she was feeling because he would never see her like that and it would just make things awkward. While she did get Harry to admit that he didn't find her ugly, it wasn't the same as hearing that she was pretty.

When Harry and Cho never really got off the ground, she hoped maybe he would finally open his eyes and notice her. But then their ill-fated trip to the Ministry happened and she learned of the prophecy and she got scared. She was very wary of her intense feelings for Harry and tried to distance herself. Her practical side took over and she didn't want to risk giving her heart away to someone who didn't find her attractive and more importantly, might not live to see his seventeenth birthday.

She then focused her attention to Ron. She knew he'd fancied her, ever since she had gotten dressed up at the Yule Ball and he was jealous of the attention Viktor Krum paid her. Ron was the safer choice and when he actually took the time to be nice to her, she did enjoy his company. He made her laugh and forget about her feelings for Harry for the time being.

And then Harry fell for Ginny; she knew he'd fancied her long before he kissed her that day in the Gryffindor common room. She'd been so used to watching him that she knew all the signs. Unlike his first foray into romance, Hermione had a feeling that Harry and Ginny would last. She had all of Cho's physical qualities without the _human hosepipe _issues. And she was the sister of his best mate. Never mind that deep down, Hermione knew that it was she who knew Harry best, could sense his changing moods and could anticipate his needs before he did.

During the last year of the war, Hermione felt terribly torn between her two best friends. Harry needed her more than ever and she loved being needed like that. She remembered how he had always grabbed her hand when they were in danger, as if she was the most important thing in his life and he couldn't bear to lose her. But there was also Ron. Yes, her feelings were still growing as he continued to be more attentive and sweet to her.

But then his hunger, and insecurity got the best of him and he abandoned them. Hermione remembered crying herself to sleep the nights that followed, not just because she missed Ron, but because she felt incredibly guilty. Ron accused her of choosing Harry. When push came to shove, she chose him. And the truth was she always would. But Harry barely touched or comforted her those nights. She would have given anything for him to just hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. But he never came. She always wondered why, perhaps he was afraid what might happen if he did?

When Ron returned and in the final weeks of the war, it seemed that Harry was purposely keeping her at arms length. Meanwhile Ron continued to be sweet and attentive and she surrendered during battle, finally kissing him. She knew she couldn't have picked a worse time, but it was war and she felt impulsive. She needed to feel alive.

After the war ended, Harry reunited with Ginny and she was with Ron and things were the way they were supposed to be, as Molly Weasley was so fond of saying. The couples married within a year of each other and found homes next door to each other a few miles from the Burrow.

During the first few years of their marriage, Hermione was happy. She had a nice home, a good job at the Ministry and then she and Ron were blessed with two beautiful children. They shared all their milestones with their next door in-laws and vice versa. But as the years went on, she felt like something was missing from her life. The physical part of her marriage waned and she yearned, instead, for a true companion - someone who would understand and accept her unconditionally. Sadly, no matter how hard he tried, Ron couldn't be that person.

Meanwhile, she and Harry grew closer again, and she often found herself talking to him in the backyard, sometimes just for a few minutes, that would somehow turn into an hour or two. And then her marriage started to fall apart.

Hermione opened her eyes, and realized she had been in the tub a long time, her skin was pruned and the water was getting cold. With a shiver, she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She put on her robe and decided to make some hot tea. Reflecting on the last twenty years of her life made Hermione want to talk to someone. Normally she would talk to Harry, but he was the last person she could discuss this with.

Hermione took her tea down to the Muggle room and picked up her mobile phone and dialed.

"Mum?"

"Hermione! I'm so glad you called. How are you, sweetie?"

"Confused."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Hermione proceeded to tell Elizabeth about her day with Ron and the kids. She told her what both Ron and Rose had asked her about her feelings for Harry.

Elizabeth had always suspected that her daughter had deep feelings for Harry, but she had never broached the subject with her. But now Hermione had brought it up and was asking for her advice.

"Well, sweetie, the question is do you love Harry?" she asked. "And not as a friend, but as something more?"

Hermione sighed. She knew after her long soak in the tub what the answer was. Could she finally admit it aloud?

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you saying yes to let me know that you're still there or are you saying yes, I love Harry.'"

"Yes, I love Harry." Hermione said quietly into the phone.

"And not as a friend?" Elizabeth confirmed.

"No! I mean I love him as a friend but I want him to be more than my best friend. I want him to be….my everything." Hermione sighed.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth laughed. "Acceptance is half the battle."

"Mum, this isn't funny. My marriage is ending because I'm in love with my best friend."

"I know divorce is no laughing matter. But I'm so happy to hear you admit this after all these years."

"What do you mean after all these years?"

"Sweetie, I never said anything to you but I always knew your heart belonged to Harry. He was all you ever talked about when you were home from school. When you told us you had a serious boyfriend, I was sure you were going to bring Harry home. Imagine my surprise when you brought home Ron."

"But you liked Ron!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, I liked Ron but I never thought he was the right match for you. I always thought you were out of his league."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now you tell me. Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Oh sweetie, I wanted to but you seemed happy with him. I didn't want to be a wet blanket and make you upset with me. And I wanted us to be closer again. We barely saw you your last few years of school."

Hermione felt a twinge of regret and guilt. "I'm sorry about that, Mum. I kept my distance to protect you from what was going on with the war."

"I know you did, but your dad and I didn't want to lose you again." Elizabeth said sadly, recalling those days.

"Mum, you have to know you'll never lose me. I love you."

"And I love you, too." Elizabeth paused. "So what are you going to do, are you going to tell Harry how you feel?"

"I don't know. Things are so complicated right now and I'm not even sure how he feels. I'm leaving on my trip for my new job next week and I'll be gone for a month. And Harry's starting divorce proceedings soon."

"Wait, he's getting divorced?" Elizabeth asked. "When did that happen?"

"Sorry, Mum, it's been a long and eventful few days since we last spoke. Ginny left Harry and won't let him see his kids."

"Why did they split up?"

"Well, apparently Harry lied about spending the day with me and Ginny flew off the handle."

"What exactly were you two doing?" Elizabeth asked in a faux accusatorial tone.

"Nothing! We just went on a picnic and he took me flying on his broomstick."

"Hmm, I don't know much about the wizarding world, Hermione, but that sounds like a romantic date to me. And when you say flying on his broomstick…"

"I meant that literally!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

"Did you enjoy flying on his broomstick?" Elizabeth giggled like a twelve year old girl.

"Mum, I am not having this conversation with you!" Hermione said, laughing in spite of herself.

"Sorry, sweetie." Elizabeth stopped giggling. "So Jenny left because she thought you and Harry were sneaking around behind her back?"

"Well, Harry didn't exactly put it that way." Hermione recalled. "You know they've been having problems for a while now. I think she just was looking for an excuse to leave and punish him."

"What a horrible woman. She has no right to do that to him, talking his kids. But her suspicions have to come from somewhere."

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"Well, we talked about how Jenny was insecure about your relationship with Harry. Perhaps she also saw what Rose and Ron saw."

"Mum, are you saying that Harry might have feelings for me?"

"I always knew you were a bright girl." Elizabeth replied.

Could it be true? After all of these years, was Harry in love with her? The idea made her feel positively lightheaded.

"Mum, what should I do now?"

"Sweetie, don't do anything rash." Her mother advised. "This is a very sticky time for the both of you and you don't want to do anything you might regret. I would imagine that Harry is also feeling confused about his feelings."

"So I should just ignore this now that I know how I feel?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"No, be aware of your feelings, but don't act on them yet. You've always been Harry's best friend, continue to be just that. Wait until the divorces are behind you and then slowly explore the possibility with him."

"But that could take several months, even longer." Hermione protested.

"Hermione, you've been in love with Harry for decades, what are a few more months?"

"I suppose you are right. It's just going to be weird to be around him, now that I know how I feel. Every time I touch him, I'll be so conscious of it. Harry and I have always been naturally touchy feely with each other, and now it's going to be awkward."

"I know, just take things slow. It will be okay, Hermione. You and Harry will get your happy ending, I can feel it."

Hermione hoped her mother was right. She just had to be patient.

TBC

A/N: I have already sent a private email to Luciana Skyle about this but I just want to address her idea that this story might be plagiarized. I take any charge of that seriously and want you to know that I have not stolen any ideas or scenes from other fics.

I admit that fanfics sometimes do resemble each other (especially post DH fics that try to bring H/Hr together – the only options I see are that somehow Ron and/or Ginny die or there are divorces) and there are bound to be similarities. This fic was actually completed late last year, so it is impossible that I could be copying anything from a work in progress.

That said, glad everyone seems to be enjoying this and I appreciate all reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Invisible

Harry was beside himself. After the morning paper's arrival, his heart sank. Anthony had warned him that the press would have a field day with the end of his marriage, but he was hoping to leave Hermione out of it. Now she was stuck in the middle and given the feelings he'd been having over the past few days, things were even more complicated.

After seeing _The Daily Prophet,_ Anthony owled Harry and told him to stay put. He advised him not to talk to the press or make any comments. But Harry was itching to see his kids and explain everything to them. He had no idea what Ginny was telling them and could be filling their heads with rubbish to turn them against him. But Anthony was right that Harry should stay put, if he went to the Burrow unexpectedly, he could cause an ugly scene that could be used against him.

Harry had always been impulsive and his impulse was to ignore his lawyer's advice and go to the Burrow. But then he thought of Hermione, who had always been his conscience and he heard her voice in his head.

_Don't do it, Harry, you'll only cause trouble._

He took a deep breath and thought about it. It was true, Ginny or Molly would probably hex him if they saw him coming within 50 feet of the kids.

But what if they couldn't see him? Harry ran upstairs to his closet and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his old Hogwarts trunk. He hadn't needed to use it in years, but this would be his best way for him to at least see his kids, even if he couldn't talk to them or hug them.

Harry stood in the mirror and put the cloak on. It just covered his feet. He fondly remembered the days when he, Ron and Hermione were small enough that they could easily hide under the safety of the cloak as they snuck off somewhere they shouldn't. He also recalled that Hermione would often breathe in his ear or press against him when they were not so small anymore. Too bad he was too enamored with Cho or Ginny at the time to really appreciate those moments.

Undercover of the cloak, he walked down the stairs and exited through the front door. Harry noticed that there were some photographers camped across the street, hoping to get a picture of the illicit lovers. He shook his head and chuckled to himself that they were wasting their time.

The Burrow was only a few miles away, so Harry decided to disapparate. He thought hard about his destination and aimed for the back garden. It was a sunny day, so he hoped he might be able to catch the children playing outside.

Sure enough when Harry arrived, he opened his eyes and heard the laughter of his youngest. He looked up and saw Lily flying on her Cleansweep, about twenty feet in the air. She was trying to chase after James, but he was much higher. Al was on the ground, shouting words of encouragement to his sister.

Harry beamed with pride, his daughter was flying! It took all of Harry's self control not to throw off the cloak and announce his presence. He watched as Lily descended and landed on the grass, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I couldn't catch James." She pouted at Al. "He went way too high for me to chase him, he did that on purpose."

James descended and landed next to Lily. "I was not too high, you were too low, tomato."

Lily stuck her tongue out at James. "Don't call me tomato! You were flying too high. Mum told me not to fly higher than that tree."

At that moment, Ginny came out of the house. "Kids, put the brooms away. Your lunch is ready and Gram's prepared her chicken pot pie, so come on in while it's still hot."

James and Al ran into the house, but Lily was still astride her broom.

Ginny walked over to her daughter and held out her hand. "Come on, Lily. Let's eat."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I miss Daddy."

Ginny knelt down so she was level with her daughter. "I know you do. But Daddy is too busy to see you right now."

"But I wanted him to see me fly. Why won't you let me see him?"

"I told you, your daddy and I are no longer together and you're going to be living with me for now on."

"But I want to see him." Lily whined, her voice breaking.

"That's not possible." Ginny said firmly. "Come on inside and let's eat."

"You go inside and eat!" Lily yelled. "I want to stay out here."

Ginny sighed and gave up, as her daughter had inherited her stubborn streak. "Fine! But when you're hungry later, no snacks. You'll have to wait until dinner."

Ginny turned her back and went back in the house. Meanwhile Lily got off her broom and sat on the grass and began to cry.

Harry felt like his heart was being squeezed inside him. Once he was sure that Ginny was safely in the house, he approached Lily without removing the cloak and sat down beside her, wanting to comfort her.

Lily was aware of the sound of someone sitting on the grass. But she looked around and nobody was there.

"Is anyone there?" She called out, her heart beating fast.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Yes, munchkin, it's me." Harry smiled.

"Did you do a disillusionment charm on yourself?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I have something better than a disillusionment charm."

Harry poked his head out the cloak so that Lily could see him.

Lily gasped. "Daddy!"

"Shh, we have to keep our voices down." He put a finger to his lips. "I don't want your mum to hear."

"Why can I only see your face?" Lily whispered.

"I'm wearing my invisibility cloak. It belonged to your grandfather and I used it a lot when I was younger."

"That is so cool. I wish I had one." Lily said, reaching out to touch the material.

"Yes, it comes in handy." Harry nodded.

"Daddy, why won't Mum let me see you?"

"Your mum is very angry with me that our marriage has ended." He didn't want to say anymore or poison Lily's mind against her mother.

"When Mum is angry with me she often takes away something that means a lot to me." Lily said.

"She keeps saying that if I fight with James again, she'll take away my broom. Is that what she is doing with you?"

"I'm not sure what she's doing, but you may be right." Harry sighed.

"I miss you Daddy, especially at bedtime, when you used to read to me."

Harry's heart clenched again. "I miss you, too. But I promise you that we will be together again soon and I'll read you many more stories. I love you very much, Lily, and your brothers, too."

"I love you, too Daddy."

Lily reached over and gave Harry a hug. His arms came out of the invisibility cloak so he could embrace his little girl. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of just being able to hold his child. Bittersweet tears came to his eyes but he blinked them away as he didn't want Lily to see her father crying.

He pulled back to see Lily smiling at him and he beamed back at her. He quickly let go, as he didn't want anyone to catch them.

"So, how are your brothers dealing with all of this?" Harry asked.

"They miss you and don't really understand why Mum is keeping us from you. James is also angry that Mum pulled them out of school for a couple of weeks. He has a new girlfriend and doesn't want to be away from her."

"James has a girlfriend?" Harry asked. "But he's only fourteen. I didn't have my first girlfriend until fifth year."

"It's his friend Samantha. I like her, she's really nice."

He had met Samantha a few times during previous summers. She and James had been friends since their first year and she was very bright muggleborn witch. Harry took an instant liking to her, since he knew she would help keep James out of trouble. Kind of like someone else he knew.

"Lily!" Harry heard Ginny's voice and immediately disappeared under the cloak again.

"Come inside, it's getting chilly."

Lily looked at the space where her father was hidden. "I think I have to go now."

"I know, Lily. But I'll see you soon. Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Lily promised.

"It's our secret, munchkin. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Lily picked up her broom and stood up and ran back into the house.

"What were you doing out there?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about Daddy." Lily replied.

Harry sighed and stared at the empty backyard. He was glad he had gotten the opportunity to see his kids and get the chance to talk to and hug Lily. Yet he hated that he was missing out on these important milestones in his kid's lives, especially James' first girlfriend and Al's first year at Hogwarts. At least he got to witness Lily's flight today.

With a heavy heart, he closed his eyes and disapparated back to his street. It seems that the photographers had given up and gone home for the day.

He looked longingly towards Hermione's house and wished for her company. But he knew she was at Hogwarts with Ron and the kids. He hoped that her day wasn't too painful.

Harry entered his empty house and went upstairs and took off the cloak. He opened the closet and placed it back in his trunk. As he flopped onto his bed, a feeling of loneliness and depression weighed down on him.

The tears that had threatened while he was holding Lily flowed freely now. For the first time since Ginny left, he let himself cry.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Like Father, Like Son

The following mid-morning, Harry was sitting in the living room reading _The Daily Prophet_, scanning the pages for more scandalous news about his marital status, and was relieved to find nothing. He was surprised to hear a knock on the back door.

He looked through the window and was surprised to see his eldest son standing on the other side. With a quickening pulse, he opened the door.

"James! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he ushered him inside. "Does your mum know you're here?"

"No, she and Grams took Lily and Al shopping for toys." He rolled his eyes. "I think she's feeling guilty. Anyway, I flew - it only took a few minutes." James said, gesturing to his Firebolt.

Harry reached over and gave his eldest son a hug.

When he pulled back, he saw that James had a very serious look on his face. James had inherited his raven hair but he had his mother's brown eyes, minus Harry's myopia. He was only a few inches shorter than his father and he was growing up quickly.

Harry and James sat on the sofa as an awkward silence descended upon them. James then cleared his throat and decided to get down to business.

"Dad, what's going on? Why did Mum leave you? You can tell me the real reason because I'm not a kid like Lily and Al."

"What is your mum saying?" Harry asked.

"She's been really vague. She just says that your marriage is over and that we're living with her from now on. No explanations or anything but then I hear her crying at night to Grams and I've heard her bring up Aunt Hermione, but I can't hear the details, even with George's extendable ears. Mum must be using a _muffialto_ or something."

"James, have you heard about your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's marriage?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I heard that they split and that Uncle Ron is living with Uncle George and Aunt Katie, but again I don't know any details. I just find it odd that both marriages have ended within days of each other - it's a little too coincidental."

Harry sighed as he knew where James was headed with this. "Are you asking me if there is something going on between your Aunt Hermione and me?"

James looked uncomfortable and shifted his position on the sofa so he was looking away from his father. "Well, it has crossed my mind."

"James, look at me." Harry commanded and his son turned to face him, with an accusatorial look in his eye.

"Son, I assure you that there is nothing going on between us."

"Are you sure, Dad? Because I always felt that you two were very close."

"We are close, James. Hermione is one of my dearest friends, as you know."

"Did you ever date her?" James asked the question he always wanted to know.

Harry shook his head. "No, we never dated, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought since you two were close growing up, that maybe you developed feelings for her somewhere along the way?"

Harry could see where he was going with this.

"Like you have with Samantha?"

A bright blush crept up James' face. "How on earth did you know about that?"

Harry didn't want to let on that he had talked with Lily earlier. He shrugged.

"Um, I just knew that you and she had something special when I met her the summer after your first year. You had that bond where I could tell that you knew what the other was thinking."

"Yeah, we do." James confirmed. "It's so weird now that she's my girlfriend. It's hard for me to hide what I'm thinking from her. She knows me too well."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes she wants to talk when I'm feeling troubled about something, even when I want to be by myself and that can be a bit annoying. But then we talk and I feel better. She always knows what to say to me."

Harry knew the feeling. "How did you let Sam know that you liked her?"

"I kissed her." James smiled, he was still red.

"Well that's direct." Harry laughed. "But you didn't say anything beforehand to let her know how you felt?"

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, Sam and I were doing our homework late one night in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire. We were sitting pretty close because she was going over my transfiguration homework with me. She turned to me to say something and our faces were really close. She just looked so pretty in the firelight and before I knew it, I kissed her."

James took a breath, looking wistful. "When I pulled back, I felt so embarrassed and started to tell her I was sorry. But Sam said she wasn't sorry and kissed me back! I couldn't believe it. And ever since then, we've been together. Well except for the last couple of days since Mum pulled Al and me out of school. I really miss her."

"Do you miss snogging her?" Harry asked.

James laughed. "Yeah, I do. But it's more than the snogging, I just miss _her_. She's still my best friend, that hasn't changed. We talk about everything."

"That's really nice, James." Harry said. "That you can still have your best friend and the snogging - I hope it's just snogging, right?"

"Dad - I'm only fourteen!" James looked embarrassed. "Although it's true that sometimes I want to go further than just snogging, but I know Sam's not ready for that and I don't want to push her."

"That's good and shows that you respect her."

"Yeah, I just wish I could talk to her right now. I owled her to tell her I was staying at the Burrow and about what happened. When she sent her owl back, Mum intercepted the letter. She thinks I'm too young to have a girlfriend."

"Well, your mum had a boyfriend during her fourth year, I wonder if she's forgetting that?" Harry smirked.

"When did you have your first girlfriend, Dad?"

"In fifth year, her name was Cho, she was very pretty." Harry recalled. "But it didn't last too long."

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons, things were complicated. But I do remember her being jealous over my friendship with Hermione."

"I imagine that might be a problem. But you weren't interested in Aunt Hermione back then, right?" James asked.

Harry shook is head, regretfully. "No, I wasn't."

"And what about now?"

Harry didn't want to lie to his son. "It's complicated."

James shook his head. "Is it really? Do you fancy her?"

"Honestly, I think our relationship is a lot like yours and Sam's." Harry conceded. "But because of what's happened with our marriages, it wouldn't be right to jump into something right away. And I'm not even sure how Hermione feels about me."

"Well, there's one surefire way to find out." James said, raising an eyebrow.

"James, I am not going to kiss her out of the blue and hope that she kisses me back. We're not teenagers!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I know and _it's complicated_." James finished for him.

Harry couldn't believe he was getting relationship advice from his fourteen year old son.

"James, how would you feel if Aunt Hermione and I started seeing each other, I mean not right away, but maybe in future?"

"Honestly? I think it would be weird." James said. "She's my aunt and it would be odd calling her step-mum."

"I didn't ask you about her being your step-mum," Harry laughed, as he felt himself reddening. "I think you're jumping the gun a bit."

"I just call it like I see it." James said. "Listen, Dad. I just want you to be happy. I want that for Mum, too. But you broke her heart and I think she believes that you cheated on her. She's very hurt and angry and that's why she wants to keep us away. I don't agree with her, but think I understand it now."

Harry exhaled. "I feel badly about what happened with your mum. I did love her once, I really did. The problem was she wasn't my best friend, too."

"So, you think I'm lucky to have Sam?"

"Yes, I do. I envy you in a way." Harry squeezed his son's shoulder. "You have the whole package in one witch instead of two. Hang onto her."

"I intend to." James said. "I know I'm too young to think about marriage, but I think I can see myself with Sam for a long time. But it's a little scary."

"Why, do you think you're missing out on other girls?"

"Maybe. I've had a few say they liked me and they don't get what I see in Sam. It's true, she may not be the prettiest witch in the school, but to me she's beautiful."

"Then like I said, hang on to her. Don't listen to what other people say. If Sam makes you happy and likewise, then who cares what others think?"

"You're right, Dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They both sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm really not sure. I've hired a lawyer who was a classmate at Hogwarts to handle the divorce. He's told me that what your mum is doing is illegal but at the same time I shouldn't do anything because I'm a public figure and trying to get you away from her would cause controversy."

Harry paused and looked at James questioning face.

"So I think your mum and I are going to have to battle this out in the courts. I just want what is fair - I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with you, Al and Lily. I don't want to take you away from your mum, but with the way she's been lately, I may petition for full custody. I need to talk this further with my lawyer."

"Well, with the way mum is acting, I don't really blame you. I'd like to get away from her, too. But I think that would shatter her if she lost us, Dad. We're all she has and that's why I think she's holding on so tight."

Harry considered James' words carefully. It probably would destroy Ginny if he got full custody. But at the same time, he wanted to get back at her for taking the kids or at least teach her a lesson.

"I'll think about it, James. I really will."

"Good."

"Listen, speaking of Mum, I should probably be getting back to the Burrow. She'll blow a gasket if I'm not there when she gets back from spoiling Lily and Al."

"Okay." Harry said, feeling a twinge of sadness that his son was leaving.

They stood up and Harry walked him to the back door again, just in case there were photographers. He embraced his son tightly.

"Thanks for coming by. It was really good to see you. And good luck with Sam, hope you get to see her soon."

"Me, too." James replied. "And good luck with you know...everything."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Harry watched as his son kicked off and flew away. He couldn't believe how grown up he was. James was certainly a lot more mature than he was at that age. He was still trying to figure out how to speak to Cho Chang without stuttering during his fourth year and James already had a girlfriend. He couldn't help but wonder how things might've turned out differently if he had opened his eyes to his best female friend during _his_ fourth year.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Crossroads

Over the following week, Harry and Hermione were busy and preoccupied with their own lives. They barely saw each other, except for a brief wave when they happened to take out the trash at the same time or when Harry spotted her having lunch with colleagues in the Ministry cafeteria.

Harry was busy at work catching up on the latest developments with Voldemort Youth, since he no longer had Ron to support him. Ron had owled him to let him know that he was resigning from his post and working full time at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

He was also preparing for his upcoming court date. Due to the prominence of the case, Anthony was able to secure an initial hearing during the third week in October. That didn't give them much time to prepare, so Harry spent a couple of evenings strategizing with Anthony and his legal team over dinner.

Meanwhile, Hermione was extremely busy with her transition at work during the day and at night dined with some of her new colleagues in the IWR, so she could prepare for her upcoming goodwill tour. Hermione finally got her itinerary - she would be visiting ten countries in four weeks. She noticed that Bulgaria was on her list and thought of Viktor Krum.

He had kept in touch with her after the war, although she hadn't actually seen him since Bill and Fleur's wedding. She knew he had retired from the professional circuit and had gotten married to a fellow Quidditch player a few years back. It had been a couple of years since she had heard from him so she decided to write and let him know that she was going to be in the country. Perhaps they could find time for dinner to catch up and she could meet his family.

Hermione was thankful for her busy schedule, as it proved to be a distraction from dwelling on her feelings for Harry. But at night, in her dreams, she continued to long for him and often dreamed of flying with him.

This time she was in the driver's seat with Harry flush against her back and his head overlooking her shoulder. One arm was around her waist and his other arm was outstretched over hers, gently guiding her with his hand. Occasionally he would nibble on her ear or whisper what he'd like to do to her if they weren't up in the air. Hermione would scold him for distracting her but she secretly loved the erotic feelings that coursed through her as they flew.

When she woke up, she realized that her mother was right, there was no such thing as an _innocent _broom ride between a witch and a wizard.

Meanwhile, Harry's dreams were much more explicit. He also dreamed of taking her up on his broom again, but they didn't stay up there too long. They usually wound up landing in a secluded area to _shag each others brains out_, as Hermione had eloquently put it.

When Harry woke up, he knew that he couldn't let her go on her trip without spending time with her again. He wasn't sure if he should announce his intentions yet, but he just needed to see her, awkwardness be damned.

When the weekend finally came, Harry sent Hermione an owl. Yes, it was silly, and he could've just knocked on her door, but he wanted to somehow formalize his invitation.

_Hermione,_

_I know you are very busy preparing for your trip, but I think you need to take a break and have dinner with me to celebrate your new job. _

_I will prepare the meal and all you have to do is show up at my house 6PM tomorrow evening._

_Please return this note to RSVP._

_Harry_

Hermione smiled when she read the note as she stroked his owl. Her name was Hedwig II, named after Harry's beloved owl that died in the war. He was right as she definitely needed a break after the non-stop activity from the week. She did want to see Harry before she left to get a temperature reading on their relationship. And she missed him.

She parsed the note for subtext to see if she could read his intentions. He said he wanted to cook her dinner which could mean romance. But the _take a break _part sounded like he just he just wanted to have dinner with his best friend before she embarked on her journey. Was he deliberately mixing his messages or was he not sure himself? Her mother had told her that Harry was probably confused about his feelings and this note just confirmed that.

She turned over the parchment and wrote a reply.

_Harry,_

_I would love to have dinner with you to celebrate my new job. _

_Looking forward to it,_

_Hermione_

Late Sunday afternoon, Hermione stared at her closet, wondering what she should wear to dinner. She had just finished packing, more or less, for her trip; she was due to leave the following morning.

Her closet was pretty empty and she noticed a dark red, long sleeved silk wrap dress that she had bought on a shopping trip with her mother last year. Elizabeth had encouraged her to buy it for a special occasion but Hermione hadn't worn it yet. She tried it on and decided that she might as well wear it tonight, as this was as close to a special occasion as she was going to get. It showed off her figure nicely but it was demure enough for her to feel comfortable.

An hour later, after showering and styling her hair, Hermione got dressed and added a pair of two inch heeled Mary Jane style shoes. She also put on a little make-up, something she usually skipped.

Meanwhile, Harry was putting the finishing touches on his dinner preparations. He made one of Hermione's favorite meals, chicken paillard with roasted potatoes and a side salad. He also made rice pudding, which was one of her favorite desserts.

He had also dressed up a little. He was wearing a pair of tailored black trousers and a maroon button down shirt, protected by one of Ginny's aprons. He had enjoyed cooking dinner and being able to take over the kitchen with nobody bothering him.

He looked at his watch and it was almost six-o'clock. Harry took off the apron and he quickly dashed into the bathroom to wash his hands. He looked at his reflection, removed his glasses and splashed a little cold water on his face. As he put the glasses back on, he realized how nervous he was. There was a knock on the back door and Harry took a deep breath. _It's fine, everything will be fine, you're just having a meal with your best friend,_ he reminded himself.

He approached the back door and opened it up to find himself face to face with Hermione, who smiled a bit nervously at him.

"Hi, Harry. I hope you don't mind me using the back door, I was hoping to avoid the paparazzi camped across the street."

"They're still out there?" Harry asked. "I thought they gave up days ago."

"Well, I thought it'd be safer this way."

Harry was transfixed by Hermione. She looked beautiful in her red dress, sleek curls and she wore a shade of lipstick that matched her dress.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly. She could tell he was staring at her.

Oh, of course." Harry said sheepishly as he stepped away from the door to let her in.

"It smells delicious in here." Hermione said, looking around the kitchen.

"Thanks, I made one of your favorites - chicken paillard."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled at him and Harry's heart sped up.

"You look nice." She said gesturing at his outfit.

"Oh, this old thing?" Harry smirked. "You look nice too. I've never seen that dress before."

"Oh, this old thing?" Hermione laughed. "This is something that my mum encouraged me to buy but I've never worn it before."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to wear it tonight. You look pretty."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. In all the years she had known him, this was the first time he had ever complimented her like that.

Hermione looked down at her dress shyly. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink. I know you don't really drink, so I've made some herbal iced tea. But if you don't mind, I'm going to have a glass of wine."

"You can get me a glass of wine, too. I'm celebrating tonight."

"Is Pino Grigio okay?" Harry asked as he went to the liquor cabinet.

"Sounds good, thanks." Hermione said as she sat on the sofa.

Harry retrieved two wine glasses and the bottle, setting them on a tray. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Hermione and uncorked the wine. He filled the glasses and then handed one to her and took the other and sat on the couch, a couple of feet away.

"So shall we make a toast?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'd like to make a toast to….new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." Harry repeated and he clinked his glass against hers, their eyes meeting.

Hermione sipped her drink and felt a warmth run through her; she couldn't tell if it was the wine or something else. Harry also felt the warmth and the wine seemed to calm his nerves a bit.

"I'm going to check on the food. It should be nearly done." He got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione called.

"No thanks. You are my guest tonight. Why don't you go sit at the table and I'll serve you in a minute."

Hermione did as she was told, and brought her glass and the bottle of wine to the table. There were only two chairs set up, one at the head and the other to the left, which is where she sat. Harry had gotten out the nice china and she noticed that there were two lit candles in the middle of the table, giving the room a nice glow.

Once Harry served the food, they started to eat and caught each other up on the developments of the week. Hermione filled Harry in on her trip to Hogwarts and in turn he told her about his trip to the Burrow to see Lily and his visit from James.

"Harry, you were very lucky that Ginny didn't catch you with Lily."

"I know - that's why I wore the cloak."

"But you took such a risk."

"Well after seeing the rubbish _The Daily Prophet_ was printing about me, I wanted to see my kids to make sure that Ginny wasn't trying to turn them against me. And I just missed seeing them. If you were me, what would you have done?" He implored.

Hermione sighed when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I probably would've done the same thing. I'm so glad Ron isn't pulling anything like that."

"You're lucky. Hermione, I'm thinking about filing for sole custody of the kids."

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Well after the stunt that Ginny pulled, I think I should show her that I'm not going to let her walk all over me."

"What about joint custody? I don't think a child should have exposure to only one parent, unless of course, the other parent is unfit."

"So you disagree with me?"

"Harry, I just think you should think about the kids and what they need. I know what Ginny is doing is wrong but I think you will be stooping to her level by filing for sole custody. She may spoil the kids from time to time but she's not a terrible mother. I think the kids need her as much as they need you."

Harry considered her words. "You're probably right. But don't you think she's a bad mother for keeping her kids from their dad? I just want to find a way to teach her a lesson, so she'll know that she can't get away with this."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, have you asked Anthony for his advice?"

"Yes, we've been strategizing all week. One of the lawyers on his team believes in the idea of filing for sole custody. He thinks it will send a message to the judge and Ginny that I'm serious about my role as a father. Anthony thinks that the judge probably won't go for it, as fathers rarely get sole custody. Realistically, I will probably get joint custody."

"So, why not just file for primary physical custody? I've spoken with my lawyer and that is what we're planning to do with Rose and Hugo. In that case, Ron and I share the right to make long-term decisions about their upbringing and welfare, but they will technically live with me and stay with Ron one month out of the summer."

"It would be great if the kids could live with me." Harry sighed wistfully. "Anyway, Anthony will help me figure it out. I can't believe the hearing is so soon."

"And I won't be here for it." Hermione said sadly. "Harry, you will owl me and let me know what happens?"

"Sure." He looked at their empty plates. So much for his candlelit dinner; instead it played more like his working sessions with Goldstein Associates.

"So are you ready for dessert? I made rice pudding."

"From scratch?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course, what else?" Harry said, winking at her as he took her plate away.

A minute later, he returned with two small glass bowls of rice pudding sprinkled with cinnamon on top.

Hermione tasted the pudding. "Oh, Harry, this is the best rice pudding I've ever tasted, it's so smooth!"

"Thanks." Harry said, pleased that she liked it. "So, tell me more about your trip, what countries are you visiting?"

"Well, let's see. I'm going first to America, then Canada, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Egypt, Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria."

"Wow, that's a lot of countries to visit in four weeks - talk about a whirlwind tour." Harry laughed. "Did you say you were visiting Bulgaria?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, having a feeling what was coming next.

"Are you going to visit a certain former international Quidditch star while you are there?"

"If you are talking about Viktor Krum, then yes." Hermione asked, wondering if his curiosity was just friendly.

"You are? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Years ago, I think it was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. But we've kept in touch over the years. I just received an owl from him yesterday. It turns out that he is recently widowed, his wife died in an accident a year ago. He has a young son named Alexander that he is raising by himself."

"So he is single?" Harry asked casually.

"Yes, I believe he is." Hermione smirked. "Why? Do you fancy him?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Hermione," he smirked back. "No, I guess the question is - do you?"

Hermione felt herself blush. "I don't know. I'll guess I'll know when I see him, to see if there's still some spark."

Harry's smirk disappeared. "Oh." He paused. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what did happen between you two after the Yule Ball?"

"Harry, that was years ago, I barely remember." Hermione said coyly.

"Well, if he was your first snog, I'd hope you'd still remember. Was it that bad that you blocked it out?" Harry said irritably.

"First snog? Where did you get that idea?" Hermione asked, also getting irritated.

"Ginny," Harry said. "She told Ron and me during sixth year that you had snogged him."

"And you believed her."

"What's so hard to believe, Hermione? Krum was quite taken with you, if I remember correctly."

"I did not snog Viktor Krum!" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "I liked him and the attention he paid me, but he was a perfect gentleman."

"Was he? He didn't seem like a perfect gentleman at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I remember he was leering at you and Ginny!"

"Harry, that was twenty years ago! He's a widowed father now and I doubt he spends his time leering at witches! Why does it matter to you anyway? I'm just going to have dinner with him and his son. I'm not planning to move to Bulgaria and marry him!"

"Well, that's good." Harry said in relief.

"Why is that good?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Um, well, I just don't want you to, erm, move to Bulgaria." Harry stammered.

Hermione was amused by his reaction and reached over, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry, I have no intention of moving to Bulgaria or any place else. I took this job because I want to travel, but there's no feeling like coming home. And England is my home."

Harry felt silly for letting his jealousy over Krum get the best of him and having Hermione have to assure him like he was a petulant child.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said, enjoying the feeling of her touch. "I guess I'm just feeling protective of you."

"It's only four weeks, Harry." She sighed. "I'll be back before you know it."

Hermione then let go of his hand and they finished their pudding in silence.

"Do you want more wine?" Harry asked, clearing his throat. "I have another bottle."

Hermione shook her head. "Um, no thanks. I think I've had enough. My head is buzzing." She smiled at him. "The food was amazing, Harry. Thanks so much for taking the time to cook for me."

"It was my pleasure." Harry said, and was about to place his hand over hers but she pulled away.

Hermione felt suddenly nervous. With her head buzzing from the wine, the candlelit dinner and Harry's jealous outburst over Krum, she could tell that the line between friends and lovers was beginning to blur. To fantasize about him in her dreams was one thing, but in reality it seemed like Harry was already staking his claim. And she had barely separated from Ron two weeks ago.

"Um, I think I should be going, Harry. I have a big day tomorrow and I need to get to bed early."

Harry looked at his watch. It was only eight-thirty. "Sure, I understand."

Hermione got up from the table and started to head towards the kitchen door. Harry followed.

Once they reached the door, Hermione turned around and to face him. His sad expression reminded her of the innocent little boy she met on the Hogwarts Express. Her heart melted every time he pulled that face.

She put her arms around him and Harry followed suit, holding her close. They just stood there, embracing for a few moments.

Harry pulled back to look at her. "I'm going to miss you, Hermione." He said in a low voice.

She looked up at him and found herself lost in his green gaze. "I'll miss you, too."

Perhaps it was the wine, or the way she was looking at him, but Harry ignored the little voice in his head that said _it's too soon, don't do it…_and he lowered his lips to hers.

Alarm bells went off in Hermione's head but she was riveted to the spot as Harry kissed her. She felt swept away as his tongue parted her lips; he tasted like wine and rice pudding and something else she couldn't identify. But whatever it was, it was delicious.

All too soon they parted for need of oxygen. Harry let go of her, and the reality of what he had just done hit him.

"Hermione…I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I just wanted to give you a good-bye kiss, I didn't mean for….

Hermione nodded, looking flustered. "I know. I know, it's okay, Harry really. I've got to go."

And before he knew it, she was out the door, and out of his life for a month. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration. What had he done?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Three's a Crowd

Hermione ran back to her house, her heart hammering beneath her chest. Once she was safely inside, she leaned against her kitchen door and began to cry. She wasn't sure if these were tears of joy, frustration or sorrow, perhaps a little of all three. Harry had kissed her. _He kissed her. _

And she kissed him back. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like that. Even her first kiss with Ron, which was passionate, did not make her insides turn to jelly. Perhaps she had never been kissed like that in all of her thirty eight years.

Hermione wiped her tears away as she remembered what it was like to be in Harry's arms. She felt his mouth seeking hers, silently asking for permission to go further, which she did almost automatically. When their tongues made contact it was as if a jolt of electricity ran through her. She had wanted more but they parted to breathe.

Then it was as if a bucket of cold water was poured over her. Harry apologized and he said he didn't mean to do it, he had only meant to give her a simple good-bye kiss. She cut him off, not wanting to hear his excuses and rationalize away what had just happened. The last thing she wanted to hear from him was that it was a mistake, and it should've never happened. She couldn't bear to hear that.

Hermione was feeling so confused. She remembered the urge to flee from Harry's place right after she finished eating because she could tell that he was trying to extend their dinner into something else, something she wasn't sure she was ready for. But then when they said their good-byes, it hit her that she wasn't going to see him for a whole month. She saw the look on his face and that was it. He had her.

But it was not to be. Harry apologized for kissing her and she took that to mean that he didn't want her. The kiss was just an accident….or was it? She ran down to the Muggle room and dialed her mobile.

"Hello, Mum?"

"Hermione, sweetheart!" Elizabeth's voice rang out. "How are you? Getting ready for the big trip across the pond?"

"Harry kissed me."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Harry kissed me," she repeated. Hermione relayed to her mother the evening's salient points including the dinner invitation, the red dress, the wine, the conversation, the chicken paillard, the rice pudding and last but not least, the passionate kiss in the kitchen.

"Well it sounds like you had an eventful evening." Elizabeth said dryly. "What did Harry say to you after the kiss?"

"He apologized, Mum!" Hermione said, tears of frustration coming again. "What kind of man apologizes after a kiss?"

"Was it that bad?" Elizabeth smirked.

"No, it was the opposite of bad, it was….amazing."

"How amazing?"

Hermione could practically see her mother's eyebrows rising. She didn't want to get too graphic, considering her audience.

"It was the best kiss I've ever had," she admitted. "Mind you, I don't have too much to compare it to, but I've never felt like that before."

"And what did you say to Harry when he apologized?"

"I think I said 'I know and it was okay' and I left."

"You left Harry standing there?" Elizabeth was dismayed.

"Yes, Mum, I was mortified, I had to leave!"

"Poor Harry." Elizabeth said.

"Poor Harry? What about poor me?" Hermione was incredulous.

"Oh sweetie, don't you see? It sounds like Harry wanted to have a romantic dinner with you before your trip." Elizabeth explained. "He dressed up, cooked your favorite food and you shared a bottle of wine. He sounded positively green with jealousy when you talked about your old friend Viktor. And then he kissed you good-night. I have no doubt now what his intentions are."

"But he apologized! That obviously means he didn't like kissing me!"

"Hermione!" Elizabeth said firmly. "Listen to me. You are a very intelligent woman, well most of the time anyway. Tell me, if you had a friend who was telling you the same story you just told me, wouldn't you think that a romantic evening had just taken place?"

"Mum, I do not doubt that Harry might have had romantic designs on me tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But the proof is in the pudding, so to speak, and Harry didn't like kissing me."

"Did he say that he didn't like kissing you? All I heard from you is that he apologized. Perhaps he just got scared. I told you he was feeling confused and this just confirms it for me. He probably thinks it's too soon to be kissing another woman, and not just any woman but his best friend."

Elizabeth paused. "Did I ever tell you about my first kiss with your dad?"

"No, Mum, what happened?"

"Well, your dad and I met in dental school as you know. We were classmates and study partners. We also started to hang around each other outside of class but it was all very platonic even though I fancied him like mad." Elizabeth recalled.

"Then one night, we went out to dinner, and just like you and Harry we shared a bottle of wine. Afterwards, your dad walked me back to my flat and he kissed me completely out of the blue. I was surprised but I kissed him back. After the kiss, your dad apologized, but I told him he had nothing to be sorry for. Later, I asked him why he had apologized, and he said he was afraid that he had ruined our friendship. He had kissed me on impulse, and when he realized what he had done, he felt scared."

"Are you saying that's what happened to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I'd be willing to bet that something similar was going through his mind."

"Oh Mum, I'd like to think you are right. But I can't just march over to Harry's and ask him if he liked kissing me! I have to get to bed soon and leave for my trip tomorrow."

"Sweetie, I understand. But I don't think you should leave things hanging either. You aren't going to see him for a whole month."

"But I can't face him, I'm too embarrassed." Hermione admitted.

"Then write him a letter. Send him an owl - you still do that in your world right?"

"Yes, we do. But I live next door to him - I could leave it in his mail slot."

"So then, write him a letter and get things off your chest before you leave. I think it will make you feel better. You'll need to focus on your new job instead of obsessing over this kiss with Harry."

"But what do I say to him in the letter?"

"Sweetie, you're smart. You'll figure it out."

Hermione considered her mother's advice. She was probably right, as usual.

"Thanks, Mum. Listen, I should go, I'll call you when I get to America - I'll be in New York for a few days."

"Yes, I have your itinerary here, thanks for sending it along. Have a safe trip. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."

Hermione hung up the phone and went up to her bedroom. She changed out of her dinner clothes, washed the make-up off her puffy face and put on her pajamas.

She sat at her desk with a roll of parchment and a quill and started to write. After a few false starts and crumbling up pieces of parchment, she was satisfied with her note. She placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it.

With a sigh, Hermione got ready for bed and turned out the light. Writing the letter did make her feel better, but she was certain that she was still going to think about that kiss until she saw Harry again.

The next morning, Harry opened his door to pick up his copy of _The Daily Prophet. _He slept fitfully, first regretting then not regretting kissing Hermione last night. After he picked up the newspaper, he noticed an envelope on his inside welcome mat with his name on it in very familiar handwriting.

His heart sped up as he closed the door. He tossed the newspaper onto the coffee table and ripped open the envelope, unfolding the parchment with trembling hands. He hoped it wasn't Hermione telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

_Harry -_

_I want to thank you again for cooking dinner last night - it was very sweet of you._

_I hope you aren't angry at me for leaving so abruptly. I have to be honest with you that I wasn't so surprised that you kissed me because I had a feeling as the night progressed that something might happen. What did surprise me, however, was how intense it was and how quickly I felt swept away by it all. _

_But your apology confused me. Were you sorry because you were scared of what you did or did you apologize because you didn't like kissing me and felt it was a mistake? Or was it for another reason? I feel foolish and embarrassed to be asking you this, but I need to understand what happened._

_I think it's good that I'll be going away for a while. Perhaps we both need to think about our lives and what we both want, I know I do. _

_I also think it might be a little soon for us to be moving onto another relationship, and if that does develop between us, I want it to be because we both want it, and not because we're lonely or it's convenient. Plus, the press would have a field day if they discovered that our so-called affair turned out to be true while we are going through our divorces._

_I hope everything turns out well for you with the hearing. Please remember what I said about the kids and their needs. Also, remember that no matter what Ginny or her legal team says, you are an excellent father and I know that your kids mean the world to you. I also know that they love you very much._

_Please owl me and let me know how you are doing. I have included a copy of my itinerary, so you know where I will be. I will see you when I return on Halloween._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry re-read the note three times before everything sunk in. So she wasn't angry with him, perhaps a bit weary, but at least she didn't hate him. He just didn't understand how she could think that he didn't feel the same about their kiss.

_Well you did apologize for kissing her, you idiot._

Harry tried to ignore the negative voice in his head and focused on the positive. She wasn't shutting down the possibility that there might be a future relationship in store for them. She even wanted him to write to her. But what touched him the most was her concern over the custody of the kids and to make sure he made the right decision about his filing status.

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and put it in the pocket of his bathrobe. He went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

When he was ready to eat, he went back into the living room to pick up the newspaper. He scanned the front page and did a double take. There was a posed picture of Ginny and the headline underneath said: _How Harry Potter Broke My Heart! Exclusive interview with Ginny Weasley-Potter, page 3._

Harry opened the newspaper and started to read, incredulous that she would stoop this low. He at least had hoped that her lawyer had pressured her into this, and this wasn't her idea. Ginny was painting herself to be the second coming of Princess Diana, with Harry as the adulterous Charles and Hermione his Camilla.

"_There were three of us in this marriage, so it was a bit crowded." Weasley-Potter explains. "Now I know just how poor Princess Diana felt, Merlin rest her soul. Harry always went to Hermione with his problems, he never talked to me. Often I would catch them in the backyard, whispering and sharing an intimate moment."_

"_I should've known early on that Harry was in love with her. He was always buying her presents, during the early years of our marriage I found a heart shaped locket in Harry's drawer in a box. _

_I thought he was going to give that to me, but imagine my shock and heartbreak seeing it around Hermione's neck a week later!"_

Harry cursed. He had bought that locket for Hermione when she announced her pregnancy with Rose. He had meant for her to put pictures of her children in there, it was not meant to be a romantic gift, but a special present to a good friend celebrating a milestone in her life.

But to the general public, Ginny was painting him as a desperate wizard who hoodwinked her into marriage so he could have a family. The woman he wanted was unavailable, so he settled for the next best thing. But all the while, he continued to pine for Hermione, including moving next door to be near her.

Harry wondered how Ginny could do this in good conscience. He hoped that the kids were unaware of this rubbish she was trying to sell to the public to get them on her side. While he could see the surface comparisons between his situation and Prince Charles, Ginny was no Diana. Diana was a flawed and troubled woman, but she was a humanitarian who spent hours with the elderly, the sick and the powerless to make their lives a little better. What had Ginny done other than play professional Quidditch and spoil her children?

Later that day, Harry met with Anthony in his office to discuss the latest development in his divorce saga.

"This has Gloria Redall's fingerprints all over." Anthony said, waving a copy of the _Prophet_. "Is any of this rubbish true?"

Harry shook his head. "Yes and no. I mean, the stuff she said about our friendship, the conversations in the yard and the locket are true, but she's spinning it to look like Hermione and I were having an illicit affair."

"So, all of it's circumstantial. There's nothing here of her catching you kissing or finding you in bed together. Ginny has no proof of adultery and the photo of you leaving Hermione's house could be explained away. You're neighbors and friends, so it's not unusual for you to be seen leaving her home." Anthony explained.

"The challenge we face is that Ginny's people are using the press to get the public on her side. They are hoping that will sway the judge by ruining your character. Harry, I was hoping to ignore the press, but now that Ginny's team has done this, we need to fight back and wage a campaign to show that you are not an adulterous liar, but a model citizen and father. But instead of pitching puff pieces about you to the papers, we need to gather character references about you for the judge. He or she will be your most important audience."

"To whom should I be asking for these character references?" Harry asked.

"You should ask people who have known you a long time, on a professional or personal basis. Long time friends or family, bosses, and co-workers are the norm - those who can vouch that you are a responsible, honest and a good father. You should also have at least one reference who has observed you with your kids."

"Well, I don't think asking my colleagues and my superiors at the Ministry will be a problem."

"What about your friends?" Anthony asked.

"Well, there's Hermione…" Harry said.

"Harry, I know Hermione would be an excellent reference for you, but given your current situation, I don't think she'd be the best candidate. And what about Ron, how is your relationship with him holding up under the circumstances?"

Harry sighed. "Not well, we're not really talking at the moment. Ron resigned from his post at the Ministry and is working with his brother George at his joke shop."

Harry neglected to mention that the last time he saw him he accused him of having an affair with his wife.

"That's too bad." Anthony said. "If we could get Ron to write a letter for you that would speak volumes to the judge. He is your oldest friend, and I'm sure he can vouch for you as a father. And if he chose you over his sister…"

"Anthony, there's no way that's going to happen, blood is thicker than water, I'm afraid. But I can ask my godson, Teddy for help."

"That's right, I forgot you have a godson. Teddy would be a great reference. But if we got Ron as well, that would clinch it. Perhaps you should consider paying him a visit. It doesn't hurt to ask him, all he can say is no."

"I don't know about this, Anthony." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, do you want to see your kids?"

"Of course I do, that's why I hired you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, then I would recommend you put a trip Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on your calendar."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Old Friends

That evening at bedtime, Harry contemplated the day's events. He thought of his oldest friends and how his relationship with them had changed so drastically in the past few weeks.

If someone had told him twenty years ago that he would have kissed Hermione and that he wasn't on speaking terms with Ron, he would've thought they were insane. They were always the two constants in his life and the people he loved most in addition to his own family. He always thought that given everything they had been through, even with all the ups and downs, that nothing could alter their bond.

But now he had distressed them both and needed to take steps for reparations. First he decided to focus on Hermione. He fished her letter out of his bathrobe pocket and re-read it to himself. He decided to owl to her that evening- he hoped Hedwig II was up to a transatlantic flight. He picked up his quill and a piece of parchment and started to write a reply.

A half hour later, Harry re-read what he had written and blew on the ink to dry. He hadn't meant for it to be that long but he needed to get everything off his chest. He also hoped he had gotten his point across about his feelings but restrained from writing her a full on love letter.

He sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Hermione's hotel in New York City. She was staying at the Waldorf-Astoria, which was a muggle establishment. Apparently many of the countries she was visiting did not have their own wizarding hotels so Hermione was traveling like a muggle. She had even taken a plane from London to New York. He hoped that she had landed safely.

He went to Hedwig II's cage and gave her a treat to nibble on. When she saw the address was so far away, she ruffled her feathers but allowed him to attach it to her leg.

"That's a good girl." Harry said, stroking her white feathers as he let her out of the cage. "This is a very important letter for a very important person."

Hedwig II seemed to understand what Harry had said, and she flew with purpose out of his bedroom window.

--

Hermione flopped onto her bed in her hotel room at the Waldorf Astoria. She was still suffering from jet lag, due to the five hour time difference. It was only 8PM and she had been in town for one day. She had just had a productive dinner with representatives from the Wizarding Nations, which was sort of the Wizarding equivalent of the UN. They even had their headquarters in a secret magical part of the UN building on the banks of the East River.

Hermione was surprised that her American colleagues did not look like witches and wizards at first glance. They did not wear robes or went around waving their wands. She had been told of this beforehand from her new colleagues in the IWR but it was odd experiencing it. She had been told to pack plenty of Muggle suits and clothing and to keep the robes to a minimum. She was beginning to understand one of the reasons why they chose her for this role. Being a muggleborn witch she could adapt easily to both worlds.

There was a knock on her hotel room door. Hermione looked through her peephole and saw a bellman on the other side. She opened the door.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes?" It was strange to hear someone call her that, even though her reservation was made under her maiden name.

"This letter arrived for you earlier today."

Hermione took the letter from the bellman. "Thank you." She went to her purse to get him a tip, but she realized that she didn't have any US currency on her.

"I'm sorry - I don't have anything to give you."

"It's quite all right, ma'am. Have a good evening."

Hermione closed the door and looked at the handwriting on the envelope. Her heart sped up, it was from Harry.

She sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter in anticipation. With trembling hands, she began to read.

_2-10-2017_

_Hermione - _

_Thank you for your letter and I hope you got to New York safely._

_I was very relieved to see that you aren't angry with me after what happened Sunday night. You say you were confused by my apology. I have to admit that I was too. I want to assure you that it wasn't because I didn't like kissing you, it was quite the opposite! I think it was like you said, I felt scared. _

_Ginny and I separated just a few weeks ago, and my head is telling me that it's too soon to enter into a relationship. It's also telling me that you are my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have. But my heart is telling me something else - that I'm beginning to have feelings for you that run deeper than friendship. So I suppose I am apologizing for having bad timing, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you._

_But I also understand that you need time to figure out what you want. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you aren't ready for. As much as I miss you already, I think this time apart will be good for us. It will help me focus on the court hearing and you can focus on your new job._

_Speaking of the hearing, there have been some interesting developments. Ginny gave an interview to the Prophet, and she's playing up the wronged wife angle, twisting everything to make me look bad. I spoke with Anthony today and he wants me to gather some character references for the judge. _

_I wanted to ask you but under the circumstances, he advised against it. He does want me to ask Ron, though. But since we aren't the best of friends right now and he's Ginny's brother, I doubt he'll help. But Anthony wants me to try._

_I'm going to pay Ron a visit at the joke shop tomorrow after work. I'm nervous because I really don't know what to say to him. I never told you this, but Ron accused us of having an affair when I went to see him after your split. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he was drunk at the time and I suppose I wanted to protect you from the ugliness. I haven't spoken with him since and the only contact I've had with him is his letter of resignation._

_So, I don't know if he really believes you were unfaithful or not, but if he takes Ginny's side in the matter, I'm afraid I might lose the kids. Anthony seems to think that Ron's support would be the ace in the hole in me getting custody. _

_After considering what you said, I've decided not to file for sole custody, but I want to petition for the kids to live with me, similar to what you are doing with Rose and Hugo. Anthony is supporting me on this, but after all that's what I'm paying him for!_

_Anyway, that's the latest and I will let you know how things turn out with Ron. Wish me luck because I'm going to need it._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_p.s. I look forward to your return on Halloween. It will be twenty six years since we first became friends. _

Hermione smiled to herself after reading Harry's letter, had it really been twenty-six years? It seemed like yesterday that he and Ron were rescuing her from the troll.

She was relieved that he had enjoyed their kiss as much as she did and things were okay between them. She was also glad that he had listened to her custody advice but was a little disappointed that he hadn't confided in her about Ron's accusation, but she understood why he didn't.

Hermione was very concerned about what Ginny had done and she wished that she could talk to Ron and perhaps convince him to help Harry. But she had no real way to reach him. She was in a muggle hotel, albeit a luxurious one with many amenities, but even they couldn't provide her with an owl. At times like these, Hermione wished that the wizarding world in the UK had telephones or email.

--

Tuesday afternoon, Harry left his office at 5:30PM and disapparated to 93 Diagon Alley. He was standing in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Nervously he approached the shop and took a deep breath as he entered. He was hoping to enter inconspicuously, but there was a bell over the door that jingled loudly.

George Weasley was standing behind the sales counter and he looked up when Harry entered.

He hurried over to his brother-in-law and clapped him on the back.

"Hey George." Harry said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Harry! You're a brave soul showing your face around these parts. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I was looking for Ron, is he here?"

"Like I said, you're a brave soul. How are you doing? Did you read the interview Ginny gave to the _Prophet_?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Harry paused and whispered. "You don't believe that stuff she's saying, do you?"

George rolled his eyes. "Harry, I've known Ginny her entire life and I know she enjoys playing the drama queen. Whatever happened or didn't happen, she shouldn't be splashing your dirty laundry across the papers."

"Well, I can assure you that Hermione and I were not having an affair behind her back. She's twisting everything to make me look bad."

"It's none of my business, mate." George said. "Anyway, you were looking for Ronniekins?"

"Yes, I need to speak to him."

"Well, he's in the back taking a break. But I don't think you should go in there."

"Why not? Is he going to hex me on sight?"

"No, he's back there with Luna."

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry said in surprise. "I haven't seen her in years. What is she doing with Ron?"

"That's what everyone wants to know. Ron says they are _just friends_, but you know how that is." George said, giving Harry a knowing look.

Just then Ron and Luna appeared from behind the curtain, they were both laughing.

"Oh, Ronald, you are hilarious." Luna said, squeezing his arm.

Ron's ears were tinged with pink, a surefire sign that he was pleased with himself. His smile disappeared when he saw Harry standing next to George.

"Harry Potter!" Luna exclaimed, as her blue eyes grew even wider. She rushed over to give him a hug. "How are you?"

Harry returned the hug. "I'm okay, considering everything."

"Oh yes, I read the article that Ginny gave to the _Prophet._ I was shocked! I can't believe she would give them the exclusive instead of me."

"What do you mean - are you running _The Quibbler_ now?"

"Yes, I took it over after Daddy died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said. When he saw Luna's confused expression he amended,

"I mean about your father, not _The Quibbler_."

"Thanks." Luna said. "He was very sick, so I'm glad he's not suffering anymore. Well, speaking of the paper, I have to go put it to bed now. It was good to see you Harry. And I'll see you soon, Ronald. Bye George."

And the dreamy blond sauntered out of the shop.

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Harry smirked, shaking his head.

"Well actually she has." Ron asserted. "She's been through a lot the last few years and she's not Loony Lovegood anymore."

"Ron, I didn't mean to imply that she's loony. I just think her personality is the same."

Harry sighed as he didn't mean to offend Ron right off the bat. However, if he was coming to Luna's defense, perhaps George was right to think that something might be going on between them.

George cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up. Ron, you are still on break if you want to talk to Harry in the back."

"That all depends _if _I want to talk to him." Ron said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here, Harry?"

"I need to talk to you Ron, in private. It's important." He implored.

Ron saw how serious Harry's face was, so he relented.

"Okay, but I only have five minutes."

"Ten." George interjected.

Ron gave his brother a look and walked towards the back room. Harry mouthed _thanks _to George as he followed Ron into the back.

Ron closed the curtain and sat on a stool. "So, what is so important?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, it's about my custody battle with Ginny. I can tell she's trying to wage a war with me in the press, making false allegations about Hermione and me."

He looked at Ron's reaction, but his face remained impassive, so he continued.

"My lawyer says that I need to get some character references to convince the judge that I am not what Ginny paints me to be."

"Which is what, an adulterous liar?" Ron asked dryly.

"Ron, I need to know if you still believe what you accused me of when I last saw you."

"Oh, you mean the part when I thought you were sleeping with my wife?" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry inwardly cringed but nodded.

Ron sighed. "No, I don't. I asked Hermione about it and she swore to me that she was faithful all through our marriage. At least physically, anyway."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, Harry, not now." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione was always in love with you, even if she won't admit it to herself. You always came first in her heart. And now that you and my sister have split, it seems that she is first in yours."

After their kiss the other night he couldn't deny this anymore, even to Ron.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Harry conceded.

Ron threw up his hands. "Finally! You admit the truth."

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm sorry that our marriages turned out this way."

"Yeah, me too." Ron sighed. "So what do you need from me?"

"Well, I wanted to see you but I also need a favor."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"A huge one." Harry walked a little closer towards Ron. "I mentioned that I need character references and….I was hoping you might write one for me."

"What?" Ron looked incredulous.

"I'm hoping that you will write a reference letter for me." He put up his hand. "Ron, I know it sounds like I'm asking a lot, which I am. But you are my oldest friend, and you know me best. We've been through everything together and a recommendation from you would mean a lot to me and help the judge see that I need to be with my kids."

"Ginny's planning to file for sole custody, you know." Ron said. "She's hired Gloria Redall and she's vicious."

"I know." Harry nodded. "Listen Ron, you know how important my kids are to me, don't you? All I ever wanted was a family of my own and it would crush me if Ginny took them away permanently. It's bad enough she's keeping them from me now."

Ron sighed. "I know and I don't really like what she's doing. I even told her not to go through with the interview, but she's so stubborn. She wants to make you pay for not loving her anymore."

"I know, and I hate the way she's using the kids as a bargaining tool. It's not fair." Harry shook his head despairingly.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Okay, I'll do it." Ron said.

"You will?" Harry asked, elated.

"Yes, I'm doing it because I don't want my nieces and nephews to grow up without their dad. I know Ginny is going to dig up her bat bogey hex just for me, but like I said, I really don't like what she's doing." Ron paused. "But if you think that just because I'm going to write this letter for you that we're best mates again, you're mistaken."

Harry's elated mood deflated a bit.

"The truth is I need some time away. All of my life I have been Harry Potter's best friend or the youngest Weasley brother and I need to carve out my own niche. I'm working here at the shop for a little while to figure out my next move."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Ron's lips. "And Luna's been a great encouragement."

"So you and Luna, eh?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

Ron turned pink. "We're friends."

Harry nodded, he would say no more.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Please send the letter to Anthony Goldstein at Goldstein Associates, if you could write it in the next week or so that would be great. My hearing is on October 16th so we'd like to get it beforehand."

"What do you want me to say?" Ron asked.

"Um, just talk about how long you've known me and what you think makes me a good person.

I would also appreciate it if you wrote about how I am around my kids, show I'm a good father, that kind of thing."

Ron nodded. "I can do that. I can also talk about how you are with my kids and Teddy."

Harry smiled. "That would be great, thanks." He turned to leave but Ron's voice stopped him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you."

"You too, Ron."

On his way out, Harry waved good-bye to George and left the shop, feeling much better than he did when he walked in.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – The Winds of War

Rose Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room studying for her mid-term exams. She was in the middle of memorizing the ingredients of Polyjuice for Potions, when she heard a female voice call her name. She looked up and saw Samantha Porter, a bright brunette fourth year whom she knew was a good friend of her cousin James.

"Rose, may I sit down?"

Rose nodded. She noticed that Samantha looked a little anxious as she sat down in the armchair next to her. She was carrying a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands.

"What is it, Samantha?" Rose asked, fearing it was not good news.

"Please call me Sam." She bit her lip. "Have you seen yesterday's paper?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I've been ignoring all outside distractions because I have exams this week, why?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should show this to you but it looks like James' mum gave an interview to the _Prophet _and it makes his dad and your mum look bad."

Rose grabbed the newspaper out of the older girl's hand and read the headline.

"Oh, no! I can't believe Aunt Ginny would do this!"

Her studying forgotten, Rose read the entire article as Sam watched her. Rose sighed, rolled her eyes and when she was done, handed the paper back to Sam in disgust.

"I am really worried about James." Sam said. "I haven't heard from him since I sent him an owl over the weekend and I have no idea when he's coming back to school. I just hope he hasn't seen this."

Rose nodded. "I am, too. I'm also worried more for my cousins Al and Lily because they are so young and won't really understand this. Hugo, too."

She exhaled. "My aunt is a real piece of work! I can't believe that she thinks that people will buy this rubbish. I know for a fact that my mum and Uncle Harry did not have an affair because I asked her myself!"

Rose continued. "And this part about the locket, Aunt Ginny conveniently leaves out that it wasn't a romantic gift. My mum told me that Uncle Harry got that for her when she was pregnant with me. Mum keeps pictures of Hugo and me in there. It was an innocent gift."

"Well, it's obvious that she's twisting their close friendship into something else." Samantha said. "I also have a feeling that she's the one behind me not hearing from James. He wouldn't not respond to me, not now."

"What do you mean by _not now_?" Rose asked.

Samantha blushed in the firelight. "Well, James and I are together now. We started dating a couple of weeks ago."

Rose nodded as she was not too surprised to hear this. "I always thought there was something between you two."

"Really? Was it that obvious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I noticed it this past summer during Uncle Harry's birthday party. You and James kept stealing looks at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking."

Sam blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose we were doing that." Her smile faded. "Anyway, I'm just worried about him because I know he would've owled me by now. I think his mother is keeping him from writing to me. I know she never really liked me but I don't know what I ever did to upset her."

"Well, I have a feeling that Aunt Ginny doesn't like you because she senses how close you two are. She thinks that you're stealing her firstborn away from her now that you are his girlfriend."

Samantha nodded, amazed how observant Rose was. "You may be right."

"But I just can't sit here, Rose. I feel like I have to do something to help James. It's obvious that his mother is trying to ruin his dad's name and take the kids away from him. I know how much James loves his dad – they are very close. It would break his heart if he couldn't see his father."

Rose had an idea. "Well, why don't you write a letter to the paper? They print letters to the editor, don't they?"

"But I'm only fourteen!" Samantha exclaimed. "Do you really think they'd really print a letter from a witch my age?"

"Sam, I know you're one of the brightest in your year and I'm sure you could write a letter that would rival any adult witch or wizard."

"And I know that you are the brightest witch in your year, Rose." Sam replied. "You could do the same."

"Me?" Rose said, blushing. "But I'm only twelve!"

"Twelve going on twenty." Sam smirked. "Don't you see? If you wrote a letter defending your mum and your uncle, it would speak volumes. It would also make your Aunt Ginny look really bad for exposing this kind of rubbish to children."

"You just want to get back at her for keeping you and James apart." Rose said, raising her eyebrows.

Sam looked down. "Okay, so I have selfish reasons. But I just don't want James to lose his dad."

Rose smiled conspiratorially. "It's okay to have selfish reasons. I love my Aunt, I really do, but I think she did a terrible thing here and she needs to learn a lesson that she can't print rubbish about people I love and get away with it!"

Sam smiled in relief. "Great, I'm going up to my room to write a letter. Do you want to join me or do you want to finish your studying?"

Rose looked at her schoolbooks guiltily, she did have a few more hours of studying to complete.

"Um, I think I'll stay here and finish my work."

Sam looked a little disappointed. "Okay, I'll see you later, Rose."

As Sam headed up the stairs to the girls' dorms, she heard Rose's voice.

"Sam? I've changed my mind. Some things are more important than studying."

She smiled as the younger girl gathered up her books and followed her up the stairs.

--

James Sirius Potter was restless and bored out of his mind. It was a rainy late October afternoon and he was stuck in his Uncle Ron's childhood bedroom. Al and Lily were in their adopted rooms taking a nap.

He wanted to go back to Hogwarts so badly and see his girlfriend, Sam. He missed her so much. He thought about her smile and her bright hazel eyes, her voice saying his name and her kiss….

Just then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"James, honey, why don't you come downstairs and help me with dinner?"

He rolled his eyes at his mother's voice but got off the bed and opened it.

"I'll help with dinner, Mum." He agreed mostly out of boredom and that he actually liked preparing the food, it was something that he inherited from his dad.

He entered the kitchen, which smelled like herbs and spices. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and a side of vegetables. I'd like you to help slice the carrots."

Ginny said, handing him a knife and a bunch of carrots. She in turn, started to slice the zucchini.

James began to cut the vegetables in silence. Ginny noticed that her eldest son had been unusually quiet lately and only responded to her when necessary.

"So, James, what is new?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." James replied.

"Well I suppose this rain has prevented you from practicing Quidditch. I've heard on the wireless that tomorrow it should improve, so you should be able to get in some time on your Firebolt."

"Whatever." James said, rolling his eyes.

Ginny put down her knife and bewitched it to continue the slicing and dicing.

"James, what is it? You barely say two words to me anymore."

Her son put his knife down and glared at his mother. "What is it, Mum? Are you really that clueless?"

Ginny stared at him, speechless.

"First of all, you pull me and Al out of school, telling us that you and Dad are splitting up and that we're not allowed to see Dad, with barely an explanation. Then you won't let me send an owl back to my girlfriend just to tell her how I am doing. And you won't even let us know when we're allowed to go back to Hogwarts! And don't get me started on the rubbish you've been selling in the papers."

Ginny was shocked. "How did you know about the papers?"

"When I took out the trash yesterday, I saw the recycling pile and I saw that interview you gave to the _Prophet_. If you hadn't intended me to see that, you should've done a better job of hiding it!"

She held out a placating hand to her son. "James, I had no intention of letting you see that. I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" James snorted. "By locking me up in Uncle Ron's old room while you talk about your private life all over the papers? What kind of mother are you?"

"James, you are still a child!" Ginny said calmly. "I am your mother, and you have no right to speak to me like that!"

"I'm not a child!" James roared. "I'm fourteen, and I think I am old enough to decide who I want to live with. And right now, that parent is not you!"

Ginny watched in horror as her eldest son stormed up the stairs, she followed him but he had locked his door.

"Alohomora!" Ginny pointed her wand, the door flew open and she found James packing his rucksack.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" She asked, her hands on hips and her face as red as her hair.

"To Dad's, and you can't stop me."

"Oh yes I can." Ginny threatened. "I don't use a lot of dark magic around the house, but I can dig up some of my old hexes when I need to."

"Oh, like that bat bogey hex of yours? Mum, that is so 1995!" James sneered.

His bag packed, he picked up his Firebolt and walked past his shocked mother. When she realized he was actually leaving she panicked.

"James, please don't go, you can't leave me!" Ginny pleaded. "I love you, James, don't go! You would leave your only mother?"

James looked at her in disgust. "A good mother wouldn't pull the crap that you have."

He put his rucksack on his back, opened the back door and kicked off on his Firebolt, leaving Ginny standing there in shock. What was she going to tell Al and Lily?

--

Harry was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw a flushed James standing there holding his broom in one hand and his rucksack in the other.

"Hey Dad, got room for one more for dinner tonight?"

Harry let his son in and hugged him.

"James, you look upset. What happened?"

"I'm moving in with you. I can't stand it at the Burrow anymore."

He sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to tell his father about his row with his mother, including the mess about _the Daily Prophet._

Harry prepared some additional food for his son as he listened. "I'm so sorry you had to read that interview. You know that it was rubbish, don't you?"

"Of course I do." James said. "I know you and Aunt Hermione have feelings for each other, but I know you wouldn't cheat on Mum. How could she have thought that she could do that interview but not expect me to find out?"

"I don't know, son. I really have no idea what was going though her head."

Meanwhile Harry caught James up about his dinner with Hermione and his visit with Ron.

As they sat down to eat James said. "Mum is going to blow a gasket when she finds out that Uncle Ron is writing a letter for you." He paused. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Don't you mean sorry for Uncle Ron?" Harry asked. "Your mum might unleash her bat bogey hex on him."

James rolled his eyes at the mention of that hex. "No, what I meant was all of this stuff that Mum has been doing to keep Lily, Al and me is going to blow up in her face. If her own brother isn't supporting her in this, she's in real trouble. But she brought this all on herself."

Harry had to agree. But he did feel a little sorry for Ginny because as she continued to wage her war with him, she was losing sympathizers one by one. He hoped she would eventually realize that she was fighting a losing battle.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – The Quiet before the Storm

Later that evening, Harry went in to check on James as he settled into his old bedroom.

"James?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in, Dad."

Harry opened the door and saw his son at his desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment with his quill.

"Writing a letter to Sam?" Harry asked knowingly. James had told him at dinner how much he missed his new girlfriend and how his mother was keeping him from contacting her.

James nodded. "Yeah, I bet she's worried about me. She's the anxious type."

Harry nodded and was reminded of someone very dear to his heart.

"Well, you can send your letter to her once Hedwig II comes back. I sent a note to your mum to tell her that you are okay."

"Did you tell her that you're sending me back to Hogwarts in a couple of days?"

"Yes, but I made sure to let her know that it was your decision to return to school. I also advised her consider sending Al back as well."

"I hope she lets him come back." James agreed. "He's bored out of his mind, no matter how many toys she buys him. It's not good for him to be away this early, since he's still making new friends and finding his place."

Harry sighed as he didn't want his youngest son to miss out on his formative days at Hogwarts.

"I hope your mum realizes that she's depriving him of his education and starts making sense."

"Mum make sense?" James asked, rolling his eyes. "You haven't had to spend the last few days with her – she's mental! She acts like nothing is wrong but whenever Lily, Al or I ask about you, she would always say that you're too busy to see us. It's always the same stupid answer."

"I don't know what to tell you James." Harry shook his head and headed for the door.

"I'm going to turn in soon. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to write a letter to the judge, too?"

Harry was instantly touched by his son's offer. "You don't have to, James."

"No, but I want to. I want the judge to know that I want to live with you when I'm not at school. You're a great dad, and I want to make sure that he knows it."

Harry nodded and smiled, his heart warmed by the thought of spending more time with James. "Okay, but don't bash your mum in the letter, just tell the judge why you want to live with me – and not just because I'm letting you write your girlfriend."

James grinned. "Okay, I think I can do that. 'Night Dad."

"'Night, son."

--

Ginny was still beside herself over James' sudden departure. After a tense dinner, she put Al and Lily to bed, in spite of their incessant questions of what had happened with their older brother.

After several minutes of sidestepping, she wound up telling them the truth, that she and James got into an argument and he ran away to his father's. Al got angry and said that he wanted to leave too, but Ginny ignored his tantrum and told him to go to sleep.

She entered the living room to find her parents in deep discussion. Molly and Arthur looked up when she walked into the room. Molly was holding a letter in her hands.

"Ginny, dear this came for you a few minutes ago. It's from Harry."

Ginny's heart stopped for a moment. This was the first direct contact he had made with her since their split. What could he possibly want to say to her? Was he writing to tell her that James was okay or could he even maybe want her back?

She took the letter from her mother's hand and opened the envelope to read what her estranged husband had to say. She sighed as she scanned the contents, it was definitely the former.

_Ginny-_

_I'm writing to let you know that James is safe with me. I'm sorry you and he argued but he told me he couldn't take it anymore. He will be spending a day or two here and he will be returning to Hogwarts via Floo midweek. I want to make it clear that this is his decision – he feels he is missing too much work and also his friends. Please do not try to change his mind or force him back to Burrow – it will only make things worse._

_I also hope that you will allow Al to return to Hogwarts as well. It's not fair for him to be missing school, considering that this is his first year. He will have to work very hard to catch up if he spends any more time away. _

_I also have to say I am very disappointed by the interview you gave to the Prophet, not just because of what you were accusing me of, but the potential damage this could do to the children. James has already seen it and I would be willing to bet that Hermione and Ron's children have seen it as well, given how the papers circulate around the school. _

_I sincerely hope that this was something that was engineered by your lawyers and not something you truly wanted to do. I had hoped that our divorce could be settled amicably but it looks like you want to go in a different direction. I am truly sorry that it has come to this._

_I will see you in court on the 18__th__._

_Harry_

Ginny angrily crumpled the parchment in her hands and threw it into the fireplace.

"What did he say, dear?" Molly asked, looking worried.

"He's sending James back to school. He thinks I should let Al go as well." Ginny said bitterly, not wanting to discuss what Harry had said about the fallout from her interview.

Arthur looked at his wife questioningly. "Well, maybe Harry's right."

"You're taking his side?" Ginny spun around and glared at her father.

"No, honey, of course not." Arthur said, holding up a placating hand. "I just don't see what good it's doing Al staying here while he falls behind in school. It's his first year and it'll be very difficult for him to catch up."

"Al's smart, he'll catch up." Ginny asserted. "I just want to keep him out a little while longer to protect him from the teasing. I'm sure people like Malfoy's son would be terribly nasty to him."

"Ginny, you can't protect him forever." Arthur said. "Besides he has his older brother and his cousins there. They'll help him through."

"I have to agree with your father," Molly said. "Al is getting bored here and as the weather gets colder, there's less outdoor playtime and Quidditch practice. He should be with his new friends and getting his education."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why can't you both support me? You're my parents!"

"Ginny, listen to me." Molly implored. "We want to support you and we feel very badly that your marriage is ending. We've already told you that you can stay here with us as long as you like and we've agreed to help out with your legal bills. But we think what you've been doing has been affecting the children negatively. They need normalcy right now. And for Al and James, that means Hogwarts. We should also resume home schooling of Lily."

"And what about what I need?" Ginny asked tearfully. "I need my children around me, they're all I have left of this marriage! It's obvious that Harry doesn't want me anymore."

Molly got off the sofa and approached her cautiously. "Ginny, I know you love the children. But you are forgetting that you have us and your brothers and their families."

She paused. "But right now you are hurting your relationship with the kids by holding on too tight. Merlin knows I've been guilty of that, too. But I think the best thing to do is let them go for a while. And Lily will still be here with us."

Molly put an arm around her only daughter. "Listen to your father and me. You've been a parent for nearly fifteen years, let us parent you for a while. We love you and want the best for you."

Ginny turned to her mother and started to cry on her shoulder. "I've really messed things up, haven't I? What if I lose the kids?"

"Oh baby, you won't lose the kids. No judge in their right mind would deprive a mother the right to see her children."

"But you didn't read Harry's note, he alluded that he's going to play dirty."

"Well perhaps he's only doing that because he feels he has no choice." Arthur said. "You have to remember that Harry doesn't have a large family to fall back on. The children are all he really has, and I know he will fight tooth and nail to keep them."

"I wonder what he's going to do." Ginny pondered. "I wish I knew what he was planning. I don't want to be unprepared for our hearing. I should call Gloria and strategize."

--

In the weeks leading up to the hearing, Harry felt as if the momentum was going in his favor. And Ginny seemed to be showing common sense by allowing Al to go back to Hogwarts on the same day as James. She had not given any more interviews to the paper so with little new raw material they wrote speculative articles about what might occur at the hearing and what each side might be preparing.

_The Daily Prophet_ also continued to print letters that people had written in the aftermath of Ginny's interview. A few letters were in favor of Ginny, but the response was overwhelmingly in Harry's favor. Luna had even written a nice endorsement in _The Quibbler _but Anthony decided not to include the message from his fellow Ravenclaw, saying her paper lacked credibility.

Harry was especially touched by a letter that his niece had written in his defense. While not an official character reference letter, Anthony thought they should add it to the file and would make a nice compliment to Ron's letter as well as James' and Teddy's.

_To the Editor,_

_I was very disappointed by your decision to print an interview with Harry Potter's soon to be ex-wife, who happens to be my aunt. My mother is Hermione Granger Weasley, the supposed 'other woman.' I can assure you that there was no adultery and the locket was a gift between good friends. My mother still proudly wears that locket, which carries pictures of my brother and me._

_As for my uncle, people know him as the great wizard who defeated Voldemort, but to me he is just Uncle Harry – a kind and caring man. He has always been a devoted father to my three cousins. They tell me he's the kind of dad who never misses a Quidditch match and reads to them at bedtime and puts their needs first. He has also babysat my brother and me when we were younger and I always felt safe and cared for in his presence. _

_My Aunt Ginny is a very proud and stubborn witch but she is not evil. I am sorry that she has let her lawyers manipulate her into giving this interview under the pretense that the public would support her. What upsets me the most is that she did this interview without thinking how this might affect her children. _

_As a Hogwarts student, the Daily Prophet is common reading material, along with our textbooks. The interview is now grist for the gossip mill around the school. I'm starting to put up with some nasty comments about my mother and I shudder to think what my cousins will have to deal with in the coming weeks as you continue to cover this story. _

_Shame on you, Daily Prophet!_

_Rose Weasley, Hogwarts Student_

Harry wondered if Hermione knew what her daughter had done on their behalf, without any prompting. He was certain that if Hermione knew, she would be very proud indeed.

He hadn't heard from Hermione since her arrival in America. He scanned her itinerary, which was pinned to the refrigerator door and noted she was due to visit Greece while the hearing was taking place. He saw that Bulgaria was next on her schedule. With a jealous twinge, Harry thought of Hermione's upcoming dinner with Viktor Krum. But he had nothing to worry about, right?

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – The Hearing

At long last, the court hearing was finally here. Harry woke up that morning feeling a little anxious but he felt confident that things would work out. Anthony had assured him with his reference letters and the public tide turning against Ginny that things would work in their favor.

Harry wore a conservative looking business suit with dark robes over it. He and Anthony walked into the courtroom and he saw that Ginny was already there, in deep discussion with her lawyer. She was also dressed conservatively and with little make-up. Ginny usually wore a lot of make-up when she wasn't doing household chores, so Harry assumed it was to make her look pious to the judge.

Harry looked around at the courtroom, thankful that there were no journalists or gawkers. The courts decided given the high profile nature of the case, that the press would turn the proceedings into a circus and closed it to the press and the public.

When all parties were settled, the bailiff announced, "We are here today for the divorce and preliminary custody hearing of Potter vs. Potter. Representing Ms. Weasley Potter is Ms. Gloria Redall and representing Mr. Harry Potter is Mr. Anthony Goldstein. Overseeing the proceedings is Judge Susanna Woodall."

The judge, a 40ish woman with straight shoulder length blond hair entered the courtroom and sat down on her bench. She looked like a no-nonsense straight shooter. Harry was reminded of a younger, prettier Professor McGonagall.

She banged her gavel and announced that court was in session. She then turned to Ginny's side first. "Ms. Redall, please state your case for the court."

"My client, Ms. Ginevra Weasley Potter, is filing for divorce from Mr. Harry Potter on the grounds of irreconcilable differences and is seeking half of Mr. Potter's assets as well as child support, if she is awarded custody. My client seeks sole custody of her three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Dora on the grounds that Mr. Potter is an unfit father."

The judge then turned to Harry's side. "And Mr.Goldstein, please state your case for the court."

"My client, Mr. Harry James Potter, is filing for divorce from Ms. Ginevra Weasley Potter on the grounds of irreconcilable differences. My client will grant her half of his assets, including their current residence at 9 Windward Circle, Ottery St. Catchpool. He is requesting joint legal custody with primary physical custody of his three children."

The bailiff then collected the divorce petitions from each side and handed them to the judge.

"Are both parties in agreement over the terms of divorce?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Anthony replied as Gloria followed suit.

"If both are in agreement, the petitions will be filed and approved within six months." She paused. "Let's proceed with the next part of the case, the custody of the children."

She turned to Ginny's side. "Ms. Redall, your client is filing for sole custody on the grounds that Mr. Potter is an unfit father. Do you have witnesses that can substantiate this claim?"

"No, your honor." Gloria said. "But I'm sure you have read in the papers how Mr. Potter heartlessly cheated on his wife with his next door neighbor's wife, who happened to be his best friend from childhood."

"Ms. Redall – I am not entering into evidence an interview that your client gave to a newspaper. Allegations of adultery are not enough reason to deny Mr. Potter visitation with his children or to call him an unfit father. You need solid witnesses, not an interview with a scorned wife."

Anthony turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. He liked this judge.

"But, if I may." Gloria interceded. "Mr. Potter's loose morals cannot be good for his children. He willingly cheated on his wife with his best friend's wife, whom he has carried a torch for years. My client was bamboozled into this marriage just to give Mr. Potter children."

"Do you have any evidence of this adultery?" The judge asked.

"My client suspected it for years."

"But did she witness anything? A passionate kiss? Or perhaps a tryst?"

Ginny shook her head despairingly at Gloria.

"No, your honor."

"Then unless you can provide me with solid evidence, we will have to move on."

She turned to Anthony. "Mr. Goldstein, your client is petitioning for joint legal custody and primary physical custody. Please expound on your reasons for this."

Anthony stood up. "My client does not wish to rob his wife the chance to be a parent to her children. He would like her to be involved in all the major decisions including education, financial, etc. He would, however, prefer that the children reside with him – he feels he can provide a stabile and warm environment for them, more so than Ms. Weasley Potter."

"Can you provide evidence that your client could provide such an environment?" Judge Woodall asked.

"Yes, your honor. I have here several letters of reference for my client about his character and abilities as a father."

Anthony approached the bench and handed the judge a file filled with character reference letters for Harry.

Judge Woodall took a few minutes to look through the letters and found one that she wanted to read aloud. She was quite surprised to see who the author was.

_Dear Judge,_

_I have known Harry Potter since we were eleven years old and he has been my best friend since then. Although I have to admit that our friendship is going through a transition due to the break-ups of our marriages, it doesn't detract from the fact that Harry is a good man, a good friend and great father._

_The Wizarding world knows Harry as a hero, and for a long time I was jealous of his fame and fortune. Harry seemed to get whatever he wanted, whether it was Quidditch captain or girls following him around. However, the more I got to know him as we grew up - I realized that what he wanted most was something that I had taken for granted for years - a large and loving family._

_I am the youngest of six brothers and always felt like I couldn't measure up to their success. I was always competing for attention from my parents and my older brothers. My younger sister, Ginny, being the only girl in the family, never had that problem. _

_What I realized that even though I sometimes hated having such a large family, that Harry would've traded places with me in an instant to grow up with both parents and a house full of siblings. I'm sure you are aware that Harry lost his parents as a baby and was raised by his Muggle aunt and uncle, who treated him like a servant and a freak because of his magic._

_When Harry married my sister and had his three children, James, Albus and Lily, he finally got what he always wanted – a family of his own. It was great to see Harry's joy in being a father. When James was born, I remember how happy he was – I had never seen him so excited and his excitement only grew when he had Al and Lily._

_Living next door to Harry for nearly fifteen years, I have seen him with his kids. He and I used to work together at the Ministry, and even when he had a lot of work to do, he always made sure to make it home for dinner so he could be with his family. _

_Harry always put his kids first and loves spending time with them, whether reading them a bedtime story or teaching them to fly on a broomstick. I also entrusted him to take care of my kids when Hermione and I went away. My kids, Rose and Hugo, always told me how much fun they had when they spent time with their Uncle Harry._

_Harry has also been godfather to Teddy Lupin, the son of one of his father's best friends, since he was eighteen. Harry was always there for Teddy, especially in his early years. Teddy lost his parents as a baby, so Harry made sure that he was there to spend time with him while he was being raised by his grandmother. I think one of the reasons Harry is so good with kids is that he had a lot of practice with his godson!_

_If you asked Harry what his greatest accomplishment in his life so far, he wouldn't say saving the Wizarding world from Voldemort, but raising his kids. That's how he identifies himself, as a father first. It would be a shame to rob him of the chance to continue to raise them. His kids are his pride and joy and Harry would be lost without them. _

_But most importantly, his kids would be lost without him. He has provided them with unconditional love and guidance and has been a role model to his sons. All of them look up to him and love him and it would be bad for them to not be able to spend as much time as they can. _

_You may be asking yourself, why would I write a letter to support a man who has broken my sister's heart? Why would I risk the wrath of my own sister? Because I strongly believe that Harry needs his kids and they need him too._

_Sincerely,_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

When Judge Woodall finished reading Ron's letter to the court, Ginny's face was as red as her hair. Her lawyer was looking at Ginny accusatorially, how could she not know that her own brother would do something so traitorous?

Gloria stood up. "May I approach the bench?"

Judge Woodall nodded. "Yes, but I invite Mr. Goldstein as well."

Anthony nodded at Harry and stood up.

When they reached the bench, Gloria asked. "How did this letter come to be?"

Anthony cleared his throat. "I suggested to my client that he ask Mr. Weasley for a character reference. Two weeks later, this letter was delivered to my office."

"So you were not witness to the meeting between your client and Mr. Weasley?" Gloria asked.

Anthony shook his head. "No, I don't usually chaperone my clients when they ask for character references. What are you implying, Ms. Redall?"

"How do you know that Mr. Potter didn't pay off Mr. Weasley?" Gloria asked accusatorially. "We both know he's a very rich wizard."

"That's a strong accusation to make, Ms. Redall." Judge Woodall warned. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"No, I don't." Gloria admitted. "But if there was anything underhanded going on, I will find out."

"Ms. Redall, you will do no such thing. The court can subpoena Mr. Weasley to appear in court to testify to the circumstances under which this letter was written."

Anthony smiled. "I'm sure Mr. Weasley will testify that he wrote the letter because he wanted to help his best friend, nothing more."

"We'll see about that." Gloria said, tossing her dark hair as she walked back to her seat.

"The courts will subpoena Mr. Ronald Weasley to appear in a subsequent hearing, to be scheduled as soon as possible." Judge Woodall announced. "This court is adjourned."

She banged her gavel, stood up and left the courtroom.

Meanwhile Ginny was shooting daggers at Harry. She got up and approached him.

"How dare you drag Ron into this mess, Harry! I didn't think you would stoop so low to turn my own brother against me!"

"I did no such thing, Ginny." Harry said with a dignified air. "Ron didn't need me to twist his arm to write that letter and he will testify as such."

"We'll see about that!" Ginny glared at him as she and Gloria turned and stomped out the courtroom.

Harry turned to Anthony looking worried. "What do you think she'll do?"

"She can't really do anything. Even if she threatens him, Ron has to tell the truth in the court. It's an unbreakable vow."

Harry sighed. "I didn't want Ron to have to come testify for me. I felt badly just asking him for the letter."

"But what a letter he wrote for you, Harry!" Anthony said. "Even though you two aren't bosom buddies right now, it's obvious that he has a lot of admiration and affection for you, especially in your role as a father. He couldn't have written a better endorsement of you."

"Should I go see him again?" Harry asked.

Anthony shook his head. "I would advise against it. If Ginny's side somehow found out, they will accuse you of witness tampering. And Ron is our star witness."

"So, all I can do is hope that Ron will come through for me again?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Anthony nodded. "But don't worry, I believe he will."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Karma is a Bitch

Ron Weasley was feeling happier than he had in a long time. Just one month ago, his marriage was falling apart and he hated his job at the Ministry. Now he felt much lighter; he was enjoying his job at George's shop even though he was working longer hours but time flew because he was having fun.

He was also enjoying his time with Luna. Although they weren't officially seeing each other or anything, he found himself spending more and more time with her. They had lunch or dinner at least once a week and Luna would often drop by the shop, on the pretense of looking for a gift for friends, but Ron suspected it was so she could see him. At least he hoped so.

His content mood was interrupted when his sister Ginny came into the shop, slamming the door so hard that he jumped.

"Ginny! Do you mind?" Ron said irritably.

Ginny marched over to her brother, looking very angry. "I'd like a word with you in the back, _dear brother_."

"I can't, I'm working. George is meeting with a real estate agent to scout locations for our new shop and I'm covering for him."

"Fine! Well, if any customers come in, they'll have to get an earful of me."

Ron sighed as he knew this was coming ever since he had written the reference letter for Harry.

"So, what are you waiting for? Out with it, Ginny."

"I can't believe that you wrote that letter for Harry. Are you insane?" Ginny fumed. "How could you support him over me, your own sister? He cheated with your wife! What if I lose custody of the kids because of what you've done?"

"And what about Harry?" Ron said. "You are saying he's an unfit father when you know that's complete bollocks. You also know in your heart that he didn't cheat on you. I just want the court to know that your kids shouldn't grow up without their father. I know that Harry isn't filing for sole custody, so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? He wants physical custody - that means the kids will be living with him!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know, I have a divorce lawyer, too, remember? But mine isn't a snake like Gloria Redall."

"Leave Gloria out of this, she's only doing her job."

"Yeah, was it her job to drag you, me, Harry and Hermione through the mud in the papers? I've been getting strange looks and customers gawking at me ever since that interview came out. George says it's great for business, but I don't appreciate being an object of curiosity!"

"Oh, please Ron! You've always wanted to be famous, and now you are."

"Not this kind of fame!"

"Well, you're about to become more famous, because the courts are going to subpoena you to appear at our next custody hearing."

Ron was shocked. "What? Why? Did the judge not believe my letter?"

"Well, my lawyer thinks that Harry somehow bribed you to write it and I wouldn't doubt it. You know, it's pretty coincidental that you and George are looking to open another shop."

Ron laughed. "You can't be serious! He did no such thing. You know very well that George has been saving up to expand and it nothing to do with Harry's gold!"

"Well, prove that to the judge. We all know that Harry gave Fred and George his Tri-Wizard tournament winnings so they could start this shop."

Ron shook his head. "Ginny, this is completely mental. I wrote it just like I said in the letter -I don't think your kids should grow up without their father. It's not right what you've been doing, and I think you're paranoid to believe the crap your lawyer is alleging."

"Well, I think you're being a ridiculous prat, Ron."

Ron stared at his sister. They had their differences over the years and some nasty fights but he had never felt more of a huge gulf between them as he did now. He barely recognized her anymore.

"Ginny, if you have nothing else to say other than to insult me, I'll have to excuse myself and get back to work."

Ginny, still fuming, decided to leave as she had nothing left to say to her brother. It was obvious that he was being stubborn and she couldn't do anything to change his mind.

"Fine, then I'll see you in court." She huffed and turned on her heel and left the shop. This time, thankfully she didn't slam the door.

Ron was worried. He had never been subpoenaed before but he knew that to take the witness stand he would have to make an unbreakable vow. While he was secure in his position that he would tell the truth, the prospect still made him nervous.

--

Still angry and disappointed in her brother, Ginny returned home the Burrow. Molly and Arthur had gone to the market for groceries that morning and had not yet returned. Ginny wound up leaving Lily in her room, giving her some reading and homework to do and promised her she would be back in an hour.

Ginny went straight to Lily's room to check on her progress, but she found the room empty. She then checked the bathroom, the kitchen and the rest of the house but Lily was nowhere to be found, with a gnawing feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She went out to the broom shed and saw that Lily's broom was missing.

She rushed into the garden and scanned the skies for her only daughter, but again nothing. Ginny was beginning to panic when an owl came swooping down in front of her and landed on a small willow tree. With a shaking hand, she read the note.

_Mrs. Potter-_

_I found your daughter Lily in our yard, having fallen off her broom. She was unconscious and took her to St. Mungo's. The healers are with her now, they hope she will be okay, but you should come quickly._

_Your Neighbor,_

_Sylvia Parkin_

Ginny burst into tears, mixed with relief and worry. Why would Lily take out her broom unsupervised? She and Harry had told her many times never to ride without an adult or experienced flyer like James watching her. She went into the house and left a note for her parents to come to the hospital when they returned home. She immediately disapparated to St. Mungo's and marched up to the check-in desk.

"I'm Ginny Potter, my daughter Lily was brought in by my neighbor, Mrs. Parkin?"

"Oh, yes - she's in with the healers, but you can't see her yet."

"I'm her mother!" Ginny roared. "I need to see my daughter and I want to know how she is!"

The nurse looked sympathetically at Ginny as she was obviously used to dealing with hysterical relatives.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but the healers need to do their job. They will come find you when they are ready. Please go to the waiting area. I believe that your, um, husband is already there."

Ginny turned towards the waiting area and saw Harry pacing by a window. She sighed and walked towards her estranged husband.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny's worried face, all thoughts of custody battles gone for the moment.

"Harry, what happened? Did they say anything to you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I was at work when I got the owl from Mrs. Parkin saying she found her laying in her yard next to her broom and that she came to the Burrow but nobody was at home. When I got here they said Lily was with the healers and that I should wait here. I've been here for a half hour."

"Same here." Ginny said. "This is so frustrating, I just want to see her."

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What?"

"What was Lily doing left alone?"

Ginny sighed guiltily. "Um, Mum and Dad went grocery shopping and I had to run an errand. I left Lily with her lessons and told her to do her homework. I was only gone for an hour, tops." She said somewhat defensively.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Ginny." Harry said. "I'm just trying to figure out why Lily would ride her broom without anyone there. It just doesn't make sense, she knows the rules."

"I know." Ginny said. "I just hope we get the chance to ask her."

Just then, a healer approached them. "Mr and Mrs. Potter? I'm Healer Martin."

Harry and Ginny shook hands with the healer. "So how is Lily?" Harry asked anxiously.

"She'll be okay. She has a mild concussion, a broken right arm and some bruises, but I have to say she's a lucky little girl. She fell on a mulch pile. Needless to say, it could've been a whole lot worse."

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you can, but only one visitor at a time. She's been calling for her father." Healer Martin said, looking at Harry.

"Well, I guess that means I'm going in first." Harry said, glancing at Ginny who looked crestfallen.

Harry followed Healer Martin to Lily's room. "Please only be a few minutes, she needs her rest."

Harry nodded and went into the room. His heart ached at the sight of his little girl lying in the bed. She was dressed in a hospital gown with a bandage around her head and her arm in a sling. The healers had mended her broken arm, but it was still sore.

Lily's face lit up at the sight of her father. "Daddy!"

Harry settled himself on the side of her bed. "Hey munchkin, how are you feeling?" He asked gently as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I hurt all over, especially my head." Lily groaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but the healers say you'll be better very soon and then you can go home."

"Can I go home with you, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet. Your mum and I are trying to figure that out."

"I want to live with you, Daddy. I don't like living with Mum, she's been so mean ever since we moved to the Burrow."

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. "Lily, is that what you were doing on your broom? Were you trying to come back home?"

Lily looked ashamed of herself but nodded. "Yeah, nobody was home so I thought I could fly and see you."

"You do know I was at work today?" Harry asked. "You really shouldn't have done that. You worried your mother and me terribly. You know we've told you not to fly on your broom without someone watching."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I know, I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted to see you so badly. I don't want to live with her anymore."

Harry's heart broke at the sight of his sad little girl and took her uninjured hand in his. "Baby, you'll see me soon, I promise." He paused, thinking of Ginny.

"Your mum is outside waiting, she'd love to see you."

Lily sniffled and pouted. "I don't want to see her, she'll just yell at me."

Harry shook his head. "No she won't, she just wants to make sure you're okay."

"Then you tell her I'm okay. I don't want to see her." Lily said stubbornly.

Harry sighed, knowing full well how Lily had inherited her mother's stubborn streak. "Okay, I'll tell her. But you will have to see her eventually."

Lily didn't look happy about that but said nothing.

"Well, Healer Martin told me that I shouldn't stay too long and that you need your rest. But I'll be back to see you very soon."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too Lily." Harry said, leaning over and kissing her again before he stood up to leave.

Once he was outside, Ginny was waiting anxiously by the door.

"How is she?"

Harry didn't answer Ginny. Instead, he pulled her by the arm and led her into an empty room next door to Lily's. He took out his wand and put a silencing charm on the room.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Ginny said, pulling out of his grasp.

"Ginny - do you want to know the reason why Lily was on her broom?" Harry said, trying to contain his anger. "She was trying to get away from you! She said she doesn't want to live with you anymore."

"What? I don't believe it, let me see her." She said, heading for the door but Harry blocked her.

"Don't bother! She doesn't want you to visit her. Ginny, what has been going on with you and Lily?"

"Nothing!" Ginny yelled. "She's just been impossible since I took her to the Burrow. All she says is how much she misses you. Lately it's been getting worse, ever since James and Al went back to school."

"Ginny, this divorce is obviously affecting her, and it's got to stop. You and I need to come to an agreement as soon as possible for the sake of the kids."

"Well, that's what the courts are for." Ginny said.

"Why can't we settle this out of court, like adults?" Harry said exasperatedly. "That's what Hermione and Ron are doing! I've already given you half of my assets, and you want the kids, too? The kids need both of us! Just put your selfish needs aside for once and think of them. Lily could've died today because of what's going on!"

"So you're blaming me for what happened?" Ginny said, stung.

"Yes, I do!" Harry yelled. "You left her alone and she got hurt. You have some nerve saying that I'm an unfit father. You know if I were really desperate, I could turn this around and use this against you to prove that _you _are an unfit mother!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny yelled. "Harry, I left her alone for a short while. She's not an infant!"

"And what was so important that you couldn't wait for your parents to return home?"

"I had an important errand to run." Ginny said.

"You didn't happen to go see Ron, did you?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned red. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you! I knew you would go see him about the letter. What were you trying to do, make him change his mind?"

"It's none of your business what I said to my brother, Harry."

"Fine, whatever!" he threw up his hands. "There's just no getting through to you, is there?"

Harry removed the silencing charm from the room and walked out.

Ginny followed him. "So that's it? That's how you end an argument?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "We're really going to have to settle this in court."

Ginny watched him walk away, fuming. The nerve of Harry, blaming her for what happened to Lily.

Despite what Harry had said that her daughter didn't want to see her, she headed towards Lily's door only to be stopped by Healer Martin.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potter, but Lily is sleeping now. She can't have visitors for the rest of the day."

"But can't I just look at her, even for a minute?" Ginny pleaded. "She won't even know I'm there. I just want to look at my baby girl."

Healer Martin sighed. "Okay, but just one minute. I'll be coming in to get you."

Ginny walked into the room and saw her youngest child asleep on the bed. She looked so small and fragile with her bandages. It suddenly hit her that she really could've lost her today. Unbidden tears began to fall and Ginny realized that Harry was right. It was her fault that Lily had fallen from her broom and was here in the hospital.

The bitter irony of the situation hit her. She had gone to see Ron to make sure that she wasn't going to lose the kids and in doing so, she nearly lost her only daughter. She wondered if someone up there wasn't trying to teach her a lesson.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Halloween

Harry sat on a bench in front of his parents' graves at Godric's Hollow. It was Halloween night and ever since he and Hermione had first come here twenty years ago during Christmas, he made sure to visit his parents every year on the anniversary of their deaths. He had always made this trip alone and nobody, save Hermione, knew of his annual visit.

He had laid a wreath of roses, a tradition he picked up from his very first trip here, on the ground between their graves and began to talk to them, giving them his yearly update.

"Mum and Dad, it's me, Harry. It's Halloween again and I'm here to visit. First of all, I want to say that I miss you and I love you both."

He exhaled. "It's been a very strange year, full of changes. Your grandchildren are growing up so fast. James has his first girlfriend, his friend Samantha that I told you about, Al has started Hogwarts and is a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lily is already learning to fly."

He sighed, thinking of his little girl. "Unfortunately, she had an accident a couple of weeks ago when she fell off her broom. She's okay and she's recovering nicely at her grandparents' house. Lily had her accident because she was trying to come see me. You see, Ginny and I have split up. We're getting a divorce."

"I know you both must be terribly disappointed in me. When I married Ginny I thought she was the one for me. But over the years, we've grown apart and she's not the girl I married. She's been absolutely horrible since the split – she took the kids and wouldn't let me see them and wants sole custody. But her actions seem to have turned the kids against her and they want to live with me. I have my custody hearing tomorrow and I'm really scared. My lawyer says I have nothing to worry about. I have a stack of character reference letters and Molly and Arthur's neighbor is testifying of my behalf about Lily's accident. Ginny had left her alone to go talk to Ron, who's written a letter for me.

"What would be so unusual about my best friend writing a letter for me, you might ask? Well, Ron and I aren't really best friends anymore. His marriage to Hermione is also over. After the split Ron falsely accused me of having an affair with Hermione, which definitely put a damper on things. He later apologized and things are better but it's going to be a while before Ron and I are knocking back Firewhiskeys at our local pub.

"Which brings me to Hermione – Mum and Dad, I love her. She's the most amazing witch, no - the most amazing woman I've ever known. She's loyal, kind, brave, brilliant and beautiful. I realized over the past few weeks that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll have me. I only wish I'd had gone for her all of those years ago. But she loved Ron, or at least I thought she did and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"So now, I'm in this mess because of the choices I made twenty years ago. I married the wrong witch who now wants to take away my family. All I ever wanted was a family of my own and now I'm afraid I'm going to lose them."

Harry paused. He thought he heard something moving behind him, a rustling of leaves.

"Is anyone there?" He asked.

A cloaked figure came into view in the moonlight. "Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me, Harry."

"What- what are you doing here?" Harry blinked, not quite believing that she was standing before him.

"Well, it's Halloween. I know you always come here every year. I just got back from my trip."

"And you came straight here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you." Hermione said in usual her no-nonsense manner as she approached the bench and sat next to Harry.

Harry wondered how much of his monologue she had heard.

"Sorry I interrupted you talking with your parents."

"That's okay, I think I was almost done." He paused. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, just heard you telling them that you were afraid you were going to lose your family."

"Oh."

"Why was there something you didn't want me to hear?" She smirked.

"Um, no." Harry wasn't sure if he had wanted her to know that he had wished he had pursued her when they were teenagers.

"So how is the custody battle going, Harry? I haven't heard anything."

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"Which one?"

"I sent you one about a week ago, telling you about Lily's accident and the first hearing."

"What? I didn't get it". Hermione shook her head. "The Ministry changed my itinerary a bit my last week, so that's probably why. What happened to Lily?"

Harry caught her up on Ron's letter, the hearing and Lily's accident, while Hermione took his hand sympathetically.

"Oh, Harry, that must've been so scary for you. I can't believe that Ginny would leave her alone like that. And poor Lily – my heart breaks for her. How is she now?"

"She's at the Burrow again. I don't think she's talking to her mother from what Molly and Arthur have told me."

"And tomorrow's the hearing. I can't believe Ron is going to have to testify. I would imagine he's not happy about it. I wish I could go, but I have to debrief my team about my trip."

"Well that's probably for the best." Harry said. "So, how was your whirlwind tour of the world's Wizarding cultures?"

"Oh, it was amazing…and exhausting. I met so many interesting wizards and witches and learned about their concerns and issues. Did you know in America that they live like Muggles? They use electronic devices and dress in modern fashions. There's so much more I want to share with you, but I need to finalize my report to the IWR."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did. I'm so glad I took this job, but I have to admit that there's no place like home."

Harry took a deep breath. "So did you see Viktor Krum?"

Hermione smirked. "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

Harry gave her a nervous look. "Well, I was a little worried…"

"Worried that he wanted to make me a stepmother to his son?"

"Well, did he?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Kind of." Hermione replied, slightly amused. "I went to his home for dinner and I met his son, Alex. He is such a sweet boy, he looks like a miniature Viktor. He's going off to Durmstrang in a couple of years and Viktor says he's lonely. He has his share of women, mostly groupies from his Quidditch days, but he's looking for a wife and someone who will be a mother to his son."

"But I told him, very gently mind you, that I wasn't interested. But Viktor could tell that my heart was already taken."

Harry smiled, encouraged by this news. "It is?"

"Yes." Hermione's expression grew serious. "Harry, I took some time during my trip to think about us and what happened the night before I left."

"And?"

"I definitely want there to be an Us. It's just that I think it's still too soon for us to start anything. Our divorces aren't final and you have this custody thing to work out. I just think it will complicate matters further if we became a couple now."

"So you want to wait until the divorces are final?" Harry said, a bit disappointed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"You mean, how do we define our relationship? I'm not sure. I guess we're still best friends."

"Even though we both want more?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded again. "Can you handle that?"

"I suppose I'll have to." Harry sighed. "I know in my head that you are right, it's just my heart that's having trouble accepting this."

"Well, that's always been our struggle hasn't it, Harry?" Hermione mused. "You act from the heart, and I act from the head."

"Yeah, and right now my heart's telling me that I want to kiss you." He admitted.

"Harry…"

"Please? I haven't seen you in a whole month. There's nobody around watching us, well maybe except the dead."

"Harry, do you really want to kiss me in front of your parents?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I think they would like it. They would want to know that I'm happy."

Hermione relented, knowing he wasn't going to give up until he got his way. "Okay, but just one kiss."

Harry inched closer to her and leaned in, brushing his mouth against hers tenderly. Hermione was instantly transported back to the way she felt the first time he kissed her in his kitchen and pulled him closer.

After teasing each other with gentle brushing of their lips, Hermione moaned and opened her mouth, letting her tongue dance against Harry's. They continued on for a few moments, lost in the discovery of each other's mouths and the rhythm of their kiss.

Finally feeling the need to breathe, they pulled apart. "That was…." Hermione panted.

"Wow." Harry finished for her.

"Yeah."

"And I'm not apologizing this time." Harry said.

"Don't you dare apologize." Hermione laughed as she pulled him to her again for another kiss.

"I thought you wanted just one." Harry whispered teasingly.

"Shut up and kiss me."

This time there was nothing gentle about their kiss. They hungrily devoured each other while their hands caressed each others backs, stroked the back of their necks and ran fingers through each other's hair.

When they parted a second time, they retreated to opposite ends of the bench.

"Oh, Harry this isn't good." Hermione panted. "How are we supposed to be just friends when just a few kisses render me completely undone?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the fact that most of the blood had rushed from his head directly to his groin.

"I don't know. Are you going away again anytime soon? You know, if we're not near each other we can't kiss."

Hermione shook her head. "I have a few trips here and there over the next six months, but they'll be short ones. I will be in England for most of the time."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to exercise self control around each other. We're adults, not randy teens, we can do this."

"We can do this." Hermione repeated, trying to convince herself.

They sat there in silence, breathing deep and each trying to calm their erotic urges.

Harry sobered up as he stared at his parents' graves, and was reminded of what he had said to them before Hermione had surprised him. He thought of his imminent custody hearing and he felt the blood returning to his head. An anxious feeling came over him when he thought about James, Al and Lily.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing the change in his countenance.

"What if I lose them?" Harry said quietly.

"You won't lose them. The judge would have to be crazy to take them from you. Who is your judge, by the way?"

"Susanna Woodall."

"Susanna Woodall?" Hermione repeated. "I've been in her courtroom before. She's very fair, no-nonsense and has a great reputation. She reminds me a bit of Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, me too." Harry chuckled. "I did get a good feeling about her. I was just worried when she decided to subpoena Ron. I mean, Gloria's allegations were ridiculous."

"Well, I'm sure the judge is just exploring all avenues. We both know that Ron wasn't coerced or bribed into writing the letter, so he'll just tell the truth."

"But what if Gloria tries to interrogate him about our relationship – even he thought we were having an affair."

"But Ron knows we weren't, and I know he wouldn't have written a letter if he truly believed that." Hermione tentatively moved closer to Harry again and took his hand.

"Everything will be okay, Harry."

He looked at their joined hands and then at Hermione. "I hope so."

He sighed. "I think I'm ready to go now. Mum and Dad, I love you and I'll see you next year. And hopefully I will bring Hermione with me."

"Definitely." Hermione squeezed his hand. "Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter. See you next year."

Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione stood up and left the graveyard and disapparated back to their homes on Windward Circle.

TBC

A/N: Don't worry, there are no paparazzi staking out the graveyard at Godric's Hollow ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The Custody Hearing

The following morning was the custody hearing. Harry recalled his parting with Hermione the previous night after they returned from Godric's Hollow. She had squeezed his hand and wished him luck before going into her house. Harry looked forward to a time when he didn't have to part with her at night and they would be able to live together as an official couple, and if he was lucky, she would be his wife.

When he and Anthony arrived in the court room, he noticed Ron was nervously fidgeting on a bench near the back. Harry gave him a nod of encouragement, and Ron nodded back, looking like he wished he was anywhere but here at the moment. He also spotted Mrs. Parkin, who gave him a tight-lipped smile.

Ginny and Gloria marched into the courtroom with a purposeful stride and sat down at their table in front of the judge's bench. Ginny did not acknowledge her brother or Harry, but nodded at whatever Gloria was saying to her.

Judge Woodall entered the courtroom and the proceedings began.

"We are here for the custody hearing of Potter vs. Weasley-Potter. Mr. Potter is seeking joint custody with primary physical custody, is that correct, Mr. Goldstein?"

"Yes, your honor." Anthony replied confidently.

"And Mrs. Weasley- Potter is seeking sole custody of her three children, correct Ms. Redall?"

"Yes, your honor." Gloria said, with equal confidence.

"Okay, then. Mr. Goldstein, you may call your first witness."

"I call Mrs. Sylvia Parkin."

Mrs. Parkin approached the bench and took the oath. Once she was settled, Anthony stood up and approached her.

"Mrs. Parkin, please state your name and address."

"I am Sylvia Eloise Parkin, and I live at 7 Burrow Way in Ottery St. Catchpool."

"Are you a neighbor of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, I have been living there for over twenty years. I have known the Weasleys and their children and their grandchildren well. They are a very large family. I was present at the weddings of their children, including Ron and Ginny."

"So you know them well?"

"Yes, they are very nice people."

"Mrs. Parkin, please tell the court what happened on October 20th."

"Well, I was in my kitchen making lunch when I heard a child scream. I ran outside to my back garden and I found little Lily Potter unconscious. She was lying atop my mulch pile and her broomstick was a few feet away from her."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was very scared. I didn't want to move her because I didn't know the extent of her injuries. I thought perhaps she had been playing on her broomstick and fell off so I ran next door to see if her relatives were home. I banged on the door but there was no answer. I couldn't understand how such a large and loving family would leave a nine year old girl alone with no supervision. So, I went back to my garden and very carefully took Lily in my arms and disapparated to St. Mungo's. Lily came around when I got her to hospital. Once I left her in the healers' care, I sent owls to inform her parents of the accident."

"Do you know what Lily's condition is now?"

"Well, I know she had a concussion and a broken arm, but she seems to have healed nicely in the last two weeks. I went to visit her when she returned to the Burrow."

Anthony seemed satisfied with her answers. "That's all I have, your honor."

"Ms. Redall, do you wish to cross examine the witness?"

Gloria stood up. "Yes, your honor."

"Mrs. Parkin, you say that you've known the Weasley family for twenty years."

"Yes."

"How well do you know Ginny Weasley?"

"Well, my husband and I moved in right after the war ended. Ginny was nice young lady, and I remember she introduced me to her fiancé, Mr. Potter soon after. I was very pleased to know them as Mr. Potter was a big hero. They seemed like a nice young couple."

"What kind of mother would you say Ginny Weasley is?"

"Well, I've seen her with her children at holidays and she seems like a good enough mother. However, I was very surprised that she would leave her daughter alone unsupervised."

"But other than that one time, your impression was positive?"

"Well, yes, but I only saw her and the children at holiday times."

"So you don't know her parenting skills then?"

"Well, not up close, no."

"Then how can you be a good judge of Ginny's skills as a parent, when you've barely observed her?"

"Objection, your honor." Anthony interjected.

"Sustained. Ms. Redall, what is your point in this line of questioning?"

"I'm trying to show that this witness is not a fair judge of my clients parenting skills and her assessments should be questioned."

Judge Woodall looked nonplussed. "I think the witness should step down, as this line of questioning is pointless."

Anthony raised his eyebrows at Harry who tried to suppress a grin. His side was winning.

"Mrs. Parkin, you may step down." Judge Woodall paused. "We have another witness present."

"Yes, your honor." Gloria said, trying to recover from the judge's ruling. "I call Ronald Billius Weasley."

Ron stood up and walked towards the bench to take his oath. Harry was reminded of how he used to look before a Quidditch match at Hogwarts. He hoped Ron wasn't going to throw up on the witness stand.

"Mr. Weasley, please state your name and your relationship to my client and Mr. Potter."

Ron swallowed nervously. "Um, Ginny is my younger sister and Harry is my friend and brother-in-law, well soon to be ex-brother in law."

"How long have you known them?"

"Well, I've known Ginny since the day she was born, which would be thirty six years and I've known Harry for twenty six – we met on the train to Hogwarts and became friends."

"Just friends? I thought Harry was your _best _friend?"

"Well, we aren't that close right now." Ron said in a low voice.

"Can you explain why you are not close?" Gloria stepped closer to the witness stand.

"Well, we had a bit of a falling out when my marriage ended."

"Can you elaborate?" Gloria said, moving even closer to Ron.

"Objection, your honor." Anthony said. "This line of questioning is irrelevant to the issue of custody."

"Overruled." Judge Woodall said. "Mr. Weasley, please answer the question."

Ron looked very uncomfortable and looked over at Harry, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Well, I thought Harry was sleeping with my wife." He said sheepishly.

Gloria looked like the cat that ate the canary. "And why did you think that?"

"Well, they've always been very close friends and confidants. I was always jealous of their bond because Hermione, my wife, felt more comfortable talking with Harry than she did with me. But I realized later, that's all they were doing, talking. There was no affair."

"Do you believe that Mr. Potter was in love with your wife?"

"Objection! How is this relevant?" Anthony asked.

"This is relevant to show that Mr. Potter is an unstable individual who strays from his wife to spend time with another woman. He cannot be a good role model for his children."

"Overruled, please answer the question, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's face turned pink, he knew he couldn't lie. "Yes, I believe that Harry was in love with my wife, but he didn't realize it," he said reluctantly. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I think they were friends for so long that he didn't recognize his feelings. But that doesn't make him a bad parent. It just makes him human. You shouldn't take away his kids just because he married the wrong witch."

Ginny audibly gasped.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's the truth. Harry shouldn't have married you in the first place and I shouldn't have married Hermione. Your honor, Harry is a good father, and everything I wrote in that letter is true. Harry didn't bribe or threaten me, he just came by my shop and asked me to write him a letter. I decided to write the letter because I don't want my niece and nephews to grow up without their dad. I'm a dad myself and know that losing my kids would devastate me. Ginny, you are my sister and I love you, but what you and your lawyer are doing is wrong."

Ron sat back looking pleasantly surprised at himself while Harry smiled at him appreciatively.

Meanwhile, Gloria seemed unprepared for this turn of events. She had expected Ron to cower and make all sorts of sordid accusations towards Harry.

"Ms. Redall? Do you have more questions for Mr. Weasley?"

She shook her head. "No, your honor."

Ginny stood up, outraged. "Ron, how can you do this to me? I'm your sister! Blood is thicker than water!"

Judge Woodall banged her gavel. "Ms. Weasley-Potter, please sit down. You are out of order."

A fuming Ginny sat down and the judge looked at Anthony. "Mr. Goldstein, do you wish to cross-examine Mr. Weasley?"

Anthony shook his head. "No your honor, I think he's had enough pointless questions."

Ron looked at Anthony gratefully as the judge let him step down and he walked back to his seat.

"Are there any more witnesses?"

Neither side had any so Judge Woodall folded her hands. "All right then, we will recess for twenty minutes while I consider the evidence presented here today and will announce my ruling when we resume at 11:30 AM."

She banged her gavel.

Once the judge left the courtroom, Ginny got up and ran out towards the ladies room with Gloria following close behind. Harry could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, Anthony could hardly contain his excitement. "Harry, we have this in the bag. Gloria did a terrible job, but then again, she had nothing to back up her line of questioning."

"I hope so," Harry said fervently. He looked around to thank Ron for his testimony but he had gone. He hoped he could thank him later.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny returned to the courtroom, her eyes red and face puffy but she still wouldn't face her soon to be ex-husband. Gloria was not with her.

Soon Judge Woodall returned to bench and announced that the hearing was once again in session.

"I have made my ruling in this custody hearing." She looked around. "Where is Ms. Redall?"

Ginny stood up. "Judge Woodall, may I address the court?"

"As long as you are not out of order, you may." Judge Woodall answered, noticing how emotional she looked. "But where is your lawyer?"

Ginny sniffled. "I fired her."

She cleared her throat. "First of all, I want to apologize to everyone here for wasting their time and money. I thought I could win custody of my children, but I see now that I was wrong. I did leave my daughter alone in the house two weeks ago, so I could see my brother to ask him how he could betray me. In trying to keep my children with me, I wound up almost losing my baby girl, who now is barely speaking to me. My other kids hate me, too – James ran away to be with his father and Al wanted to go as well. As much as I hate to admit it, they love him more than they love me and it's obvious that they want to live with Harry."

Ginny took a deep breath. "And I want the kids to live with their dad. I think I need to work on myself for a while, and hopefully my kids will learn to love me again and want me actively involved in their lives."

"Is that all?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"All right then. I am awarding joint custody of the children to both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley Potter, meaning you both will be involved in the major decisions in your children's upbringing. I am also awarding primary physical custody to Mr. Potter. However since Mr. Potter works full time for the Ministry, there will need to be daycare arrangements made for Lily Potter until she is old enough for her formal education."

Harry stood up. "Judge Woodall, if I may?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I have decided to resign my post at the Ministry to be a stay at home dad for Lily, so we will not need to seek daycare arrangements."

"Yes, that is agreeable. I have reviewed your finances, and although you have given half of your assets to your wife, you have enough money to live comfortably with your children without additional means of employment."

"Thank you, your honor. Being a dad to Lily will be my full-time job, and of course the rest of my children when they are home."

He glanced towards Ginny's profile, which was no longer haughty but contrite. "And I will be willing to work with Ginny to arrange visitation arrangements when the children are home during the summer months."

Ginny turned towards Harry and gave him a grateful look.

"All right then. But before we adjourn, I want to say something to Ms. Weasley Potter. You were right; you have wasted our time and your money with some of the accusations you have leveled against Mr. Potter. Falling in love with a person other than your spouse is not a crime, and while unfortunate when there are children involved, does not warrant the type of smear campaign you have waged in _the Daily Prophet_."

"But that was Gloria's idea." Ginny protested.

"Do not interrupt me, please. The point is you were her client and you should be calling the shots. If you didn't agree with her idea, then you should've spoken up. In all honesty, I was going to award Mr. Potter sole custody in this case as I think you've demonstrated yourself to be an unfit parent. However, since Mr. Potter generously offered joint custody to you and you seem willing to better yourself as a person and a mother, I will support that decision."

"Yes, your honor." Ginny said in a small voice.

"All right then. This hearing has concluded and court is adjourned." Once again, Judge Woodall banged her gavel and left the court.

Harry stood up and Anthony gave him a congratulatory hug. "Wow, she was planning to give you sole custody, Harry."

Harry nodded, relieved that the hearing was finally over. "Yeah, but I'm glad it turned out this way. I don't want the kids to grow up without their mother, even though she's been pretty horrible over the last few weeks."

Harry had looked over towards Ginny's table, but she had rushed out of the courtroom. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Christmas at the Burrow

The weeks following the custody hearing were full of changes. In the divorce settlement, Harry had given Ginny the house on Windward Circle, but she decided that she didn't want to live there anymore and sold it to a young married couple with a baby on the way. Ginny decided to spend some of the money on a round the world tour following her old team, the Holyhead Harpies. The owner decided to hire her to be team journalist and sell her diaries to _Quidditch Illustrated_.

Harry thought long and hard about where he would move. He considered moving back to 12 Grimmauld Place, which he still owned, but it was so dark and dreary there that he decided it wouldn't be a good place for him and Lily to live. Instead, in search of a new start, he purchased a four bedroom townhouse in muggle London, which was much more suitable for the children, with a lovely garden in the back. When Harry notified his bosses at the Ministry that he wanted to resign to be a stay at home dad, they counter-offered that he could keep his position but have more flexible hours and the option to work from home.

Harry decided to keep his job, after all. He hired a tutor to home school Lily while he attended to his Auror responsibilities. Every day at 4PM, when Lily was done with her studies, he would take her flying over London, obscured by a disillusionment charm. Lily had been scared to go back on her broom since her accident, so Harry spent time with her to make her feel safe again.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued with her new job at the Ministry, taking small trips here and there. She and Ron had settled their divorce out of court; he also left the house to her although they didn't need to split their assets because Hermione had a well-paying job. She and Harry didn't spend much time together, mostly since he was now working and living in London and she was busy with her job.

Hermione was almost grateful for the distance, because she knew if she spent any time of length with Harry that they would be crossing that line in their relationship and she vowed not to do anything until her divorce was final, which wouldn't be until spring.

Christmas was fast approaching, and this would be the first time the kids would all be home again following their parents' splits. Hermione was particularly anxious because Molly and Arthur had invited her to the Burrow for Christmas. They insisted she come because even if she and Ron were no longer married, the holiday was for the kids and she should be there. Hermione owled Harry to ask him if he planned to attend.

_Harry –_

_Hope you and Lily are well and settled into your new home. I am sorry that I have been out of touch lately, but I've had a few last minute trips at work._

_I got an owl recently from Molly and Arthur inviting me to the Burrow for Christmas. I had planned not to go this year, but they are insisting that I am still family and should go for sake of the kids._

_Have they invited you and are you going? I have mixed emotions about this and I would imagine you do, too. Things are going to be awkward to say the least._

_Let me know what you plan to do._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

When Harry read her note, he responded right away.

_Hermione –_

_I got the same invitation from Molly. I know she will make me feel incredibly guilty if I don't go. The kids also want me to go, she says it won't be Christmas without me. _

_So, yes, I am going. I hope you will too. I know things will be awkward, but there will be so many Weasleys around that perhaps we will blend in? Or am I delusional?_

_I miss you and hope to see you at Christmas._

_Love, _

_Harry_

--

On Christmas eve, Hermione stared at herself in the mirror at her outfit, a woolly brown sweater with a long skirt and boots. She sighed, feeling the butterflies in her stomach about facing the Weasley clan and also Harry. Rose knocked on her mother's bedroom door, also dressed similarly.

"Hey Mum, ready to go? Hugo's getting impatient."

Hermione turned around to look at her daughter. She seemed to have grown a bit taller since the summer and her figure was starting to develop womanly curves.

"Rose, honey, I think we should go bra shopping soon." Hermione mused.

Rose turned pink. "Mum! It's Christmas - can we talk about my emerging womanhood some other time?"

"Sorry. You're just growing up so fast." She sighed.

"Mum, are you nervous about tonight?"

Hermione stared at Rose, amazed how perceptive she could be. "I'm trying not to be, but it's just going to be difficult with the whole family there."

"And Uncle Harry, too?" Rose asked. "What exactly is going on between you? You barely speak of him."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Rose, I won't lie to you. I do have feelings for Harry and he does as well. But we are keeping them at bay at the moment because we don't want to move too quickly."

"Did you know that Dad has invited Luna Lovegood tonight?" Rose asked.

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? Is she his date?"

"He won't call her his date, but when I saw him the other day at the joke shop, there was definitely something between them. He says she is his friend and she has no immediate family and he doesn't want her to be alone on Christmas."

"How thoughtful of him." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous, Mum?"

"No, Rose, of course not. Why don't you gather up the presents and your brother and let's go."

The Burrow was only a ten minute walk from their house, so Hermione and her children took a leisurely stroll in the cold December night, each carrying their gifts, which had been miniaturized for portability. It felt like snow, but there was none falling nor on the ground.

Hermione was a bit peeved that Ron was bringing Luna, not that she was jealous, but it seemed that he was allowed to publicly move on with his life, while she was caught in a state of flux regarding her relationship with Harry. True, she had been the one who insisted that they couldn't move forward until their divorces were final. But she knew if she and Harry announced their intentions so soon after their splits, that she would be perceived as a home-wrecker and Harry a philanderer. She didn't want the children to have to deal with that. Rumor and innuendo was one thing, but now that they had admitted their attraction, they had to tread carefully.

Hermione knocked on the front door and Molly opened it. She was still dressed in her apron and looked a little harried.

"Hermione, Rose, Hugo!" She exclaimed as she embraced all three simultaneously after ushering them inside. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione responded, taking in the familiar disheveled warmth of the place.

"Hang your coats on the coat rack and then put your presents under the tree. Half of the family is in the living room already. I'm going back into the kitchen to check on the turkey. Help yourself to some eggnog and some snacks. We have non alcoholic eggnog for Rose and Hugo in the den."

Hermione followed Molly's instructions and went into the living room, which had been magically expanded to accommodate all of her guests, and it was decorated to the hilt. Over the fireplace, each Weasley grandchild (there were 15 of them, at last count) had their own stocking. The tree was at least twenty feet high and decorated with fairy lights, popcorn strings and animated ornaments dangling off the branches. Christmas music was piped in over the wireless.

Hermione, Rose and Hugo entered the living room and headed straight to the tree to place their gifts. They did not restore them to full size yet, because they would run out of room otherwise.

Arthur was standing near the fireplace deep in conversation with Bill and Fleur, when he noticed Hermione standing awkwardly near the tree, watching over the kids.

"Hermione, Rose, Hugo! So glad you came, Happy Christmas!" He exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically as he approached them and embraced each.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur." Hermione replied.

"Rose, Hugo, your cousins are in the den – why don't you go say hello?"

Rose saw this as her grandfathers' polite way of telling them that he wanted to speak to her mother alone, so she grabbed her brother's hand and lead him into the den.

"How are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm doing okay." Hermione replied. "I know things are going to be a little awkward tonight, but I'm glad to see you."

"I am, too. Hermione, you may not be married to Ron anymore, but Molly and I still love you and consider you an honorary Weasley. And if anyone gives you any trouble tonight, you just let me know and Molly will set them straight."

Hermione chuckled at the image. "Is Ginny here tonight?"

"She hasn't arrived yet, apparently she is coming in from Bulgaria tonight, so she'll be late."

"I haven't spoken with her since the split. I don't think I'm one of her favorite people at the moment."

"Yes, well, with the ugliness in the papers a couple of months ago…let's just hope that nobody talks about it – it is Christmas, it's supposed to be a happy time."

Just then, Ron and Luna entered the room, closely followed by George and Katie and their thirteen year old son, Freddie.

Arthur approached his guests and greeted them, while Hermione hung back. She felt someone tug on her elbow and found herself face to face with Fleur. Fleur was actually one of her favorite sister-in-laws, although her initial impression was not positive. She had first thought her vain and flighty but once she had married Bill, Hermione found her to be intelligent, loyal and a great wife and mother. She had given Hermione marriage advice over the years. She had also lost most of her French accent, although the occasional trace could still be heard.

"Hermione, so nice to see you." Fleur said, kissing her on both cheeks.

"You, too. Happy Christmas."

"So what do you think of Ron bringing his new girlfriend tonight?"

"Luna is a friend of his, Fleur. She has no immediate family, so Ron thought to invite her."

"How _thoughtful _of him." Fleur said cattily.

"Now, now." Hermione smiled. "Luna is an old friend from school, she's very nice. A little strange, but nice. And I'm glad Ron likes her, really. Perhaps she'll be able to appreciate him in a way I never could."

"You mean the way Harry appreciates you?" Fleur asked knowingly.

Hermione blushed. "Fleur, Harry and I are…"

"Just friends? Hermione, don't lie. I always knew there was something special between you and Harry. I remember thinking during the Tri Wizard Tournament all those years ago that you were going to marry Harry Potter some day. Now that you are divorcing Ron, perhaps that is still a possibility."

"Maybe someday…" Hermione admitted.

Fleur noticed Ron and Luna approaching, and she excused herself. "I need to go find my daughter and make sure she and Teddy aren't doing anything naughty under the mistletoe."

"Hermione, Happy Christmas." Ron greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas Ron, Luna."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, it's nice to see you." Luna replied. "How are you doing, this must be awkward for you to be here?"

There was nobody like Luna to say uncomfortable truths.

"A bit, but it's good to be here. Christmas wouldn't be the same without a visit to the Burrow."

"I've never been here for Christmas, but Ronald has told me funny stories of past holidays. Did you know that George has brought magic mistletoe with him? I think he's going around the house putting it up in unexpected places. I told him to make sure there were no nargles in them. Nobody believes me about the nargles, but they can ruin your holiday."

Hermione politely smiled at Luna, she had gotten used to her flights of fancy years ago. She noticed how Ron watched her with an adoring look as she spoke. He was definitely smitten.

"What is so magical about the mistletoe?" Hermione asked.

"Well, apparently, it goes around and finds people who are in love and it keeps growing over their heads until the pair notices and kiss." Luna explained.

"Does it work?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, we tried it in the shop and lots of folks have been kissing, so yeah." Ron said. "Where are Rose and Hugo? I'd like to see them."

"They're in the den with their cousins." Hermione said.

Ron headed towards the den with Luna following close behind. "We'll see you at dinner, Hermione."

Hermione went over to the table to help herself to some eggnog. She normally didn't drink, but she needed something to calm her nerves. And Molly's eggnog was the best she had ever tasted. She finished her first drink and then went back for a second.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," said a very familiar male voice, startling her. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of bespectacled green eyes.

"Harry! You startled me! I almost spilled my eggnog." She exclaimed, flustered.

"Don't you want to wish me a Happy Christmas?" Harry asked, faux wounded.

"Oh, of course, Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione said as Harry moved towards her for a hug. She backed away from him.

"Harry, I don't think we should be hugging in front of everyone." Hermione whispered, although there were very few Weasleys in the room save for Percy and his wife having an intense conversation on the sofa.

Harry felt a little hurt but he understood. "So I guess kissing you under the mistletoe is out, then?"

Hermione wasn't amused. "No, Harry! We mustn't."

"I was joking, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. Apparently George has brought his magic mistletoe which finds romantic couples and grows over their heads until they kiss."

"Really, what a great invention – I should buy some from him."

"Harry, really. You aren't taking this very seriously are you?"

"Hermione, it's Christmas, lighten up! So, you think this mistletoe is going to find us and we'll have to kiss in front of everyone?"

"Yes! That would be the worst thing that could happen. What will everyone think?"

"I'm kind of tired worrying about what everyone will think. Hermione, I want to start my life with you and I'm tired of waiting for everything to be final. I don't think I can wait until spring."

"Well, we'll just have to. This isn't easy for me either, Harry."

"Is it? You don't seem to be struggling."

"Of course I'm struggling. It's been difficult not seeing you the last few weeks. I miss you, you know that," Hermione said.

"I miss you, too. I'm just frustrated that I can't be with you." Harry said running his hands through his hair.

"Well, we'll both have to be frustrated for the time being. And as for the mistletoe, I think you and I should not stand or sit together for very long tonight. I'm going to go to the den to check on the kids, and please don't follow me."

With a sigh, Harry let her go. He thought she was being a bit paranoid. He had looked forward to seeing her again, but he had to admit that a Weasley family gathering was not the best place for forbidden lovers to meet.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," said a familiar female voice. Harry turned around and saw his soon to be ex-wife. He hardly recognized her since he had last seen her two months ago. Ginny had lost about two stone and she was growing out her hair. She looked younger and happier.

"Ginny! How are you?" He asked. "You look great."

"Thanks, I'm doing really well, Harry. I absolutely love my new job, traveling with the Harpies. In addition to my writing, I'm also mentoring some of the newest players. I'm meeting the most amazing people, too."

"I'm glad to hear that, Gin."

"But I'm also glad to be home again, I can't wait to see the kids."

"Well, they want to see you, too. Lily even made you a Christmas present."

"Where are they? Are they in the den, as usual?"

"Yeah, it seems like the whole family has migrated down there."

"Harry, I know Mum invited Hermione – is she here?"

"Yes, she is. Please don't give her a hard time."

"I'm not, I actually wanted to apologize to her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, for doing that interview with _the Prophet_ and accusing her of being Camilla Parker-Bowles. I know that was a mistake."

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate it." Harry said, relieved.

The Christmas feast was a typical Weasley affair, lots of redheads, lots of children, lots of talking, lots of laughter and lots of food. Hermione was always amazed at how Molly could cook for so many people.

Hermione made sure she was seated as far away from Harry as possible, seating herself between her sister-in-laws, Fleur and Katie. Occasionally Harry would try to catch her eye from across the table but she averted her gaze, afraid that someone would see them. She felt like their relationship was the elephant in the room. She gazed enviously at Ron and Luna who sat happily beside each other. They weren't feeding each other off each other's forks yet, but she could easily envision it.

In the middle of dessert, Ginny stood up with her wine glass and tapped it with a spoon so the family would quiet down and pay attention to her.

"Everyone, I want to make a toast. This past year has been full of changes and difficult times, and I realize that I was the cause of a lot of it. I want to apologize to everyone that I hurt with my foolish behavior. I also want to thank my parents and my siblings for supporting me, and even showing me some tough love. I also want to thank Harry for treating me with generosity during our divorce. Thanks to him. I still have my kids in my life. I'm so sorry that our marriage didn't work out, but we have three beautiful children that I will always cherish. And that's what it's all about on Christmas - family. And I have the best family and I love you all. Cheers!"

The entire family raised their glasses and repeated "Cheers!"

After dinner, the family settled into the living room to sing Christmas carols, while the kids examined the small gifts they got in their stockings. Wrapped presents would have to wait until morning, but Molly bent the rules with the stockings. Each child got a gift certificate to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and some sweets.

It was getting late, and the children were sent to bed. Some of the older children, like Freddie, James and Victoire protested that they were too old to go to bed, so they were allowed to stay up later.

It was then that George's mistletoe decided to make an appearance. It first made itself known over Molly and Arthur's head.

"Um, Mum and Dad, I usually don't like to watch old folks snogging, but you will have to rename this place The Jungle if you don't kiss right now!" George said.

Molly looked embarrassed and shook her finger at her son, but good naturedly kissed her husband of forty odd years. The mistletoe immediately stopped growing and retracted to its original size. It then hopped from one couple to the next and each was prompted to kiss. It eventually reached Ron and Luna who was dreamily staring into the fireplace.

Ron turned beet red, he had kissed Luna in private before, but their romantic relationship was very new and he hadn't officially called her his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her in front of Hermione. He looked over at her, and she smiled and nodded that it was okay, although she did excuse herself to go to bathroom.

When Ron and Luna kissed, Harry noticed that Hermione had left the room and followed her. He followed her to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Just a second." Hermione called.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

A minute later, Hermione opened the door. "I'm fine Harry, I just had to use the bathroom."

Harry entered the bathroom and closed the door. "So it didn't bother you that Ron kissed Luna?"

"No, of course not." Hermione replied, folding her arms across he chest. "Ron just looked at me for approval and I gave it to him. I just didn't want to watch, that's all."

"I envy him." Harry said with a sigh. "He gets to kiss the woman he loves in public. When am I going to get to do that?"

"Harry, we've been through this already….wait a second. Do you love me? You just said that Ron gets to kiss the woman he loves…"

"Yes, Hermione _I love you_. I thought that was pretty obvious!" Harry exclaimed.

"But you never said that before, I knew you fancied me, but you love me?"

"Again, yes. For such a bright witch, you can be pretty thick sometimes."

"And yet you still love me despite my thickness." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Yes, I love you in spite of that and all of your flaws...the biggest flaw I see right now is that you won't let me kiss you.'

"Well, we are alone right now, with no magic mistletoe..." Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss. Things were beginning to heat up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, whoever is in there, I really need to pee." It was Ron's voice.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and cursed. "I'll be out in a minute, Ron."

"What do we do Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Ron's going to know what we're doing, he's not stupid."

"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later," Harry said before he opened the door.

"Hey Harry." Ron said as he rushed in. He then saw Hermione and his jaw dropped.

"What were you two doing in the loo…" Seeing their sheepish faces, he instantly knew.

"You were snogging, weren't you!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shut the door. "Ron, keep your voice down!"

"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked, his full bladder momentarily forgotten. "I mean I knew you fancied each other but I wasn't sure you had the balls to act on it, Harry!"

"It's a recent thing, Ron." Hermione explained. "You have to know we didn't kiss until we decided to divorce."

"I believe you, Hermione."

"Are you okay with this, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess I have to be, don't I?" Ron sighed. "I suppose it was inevitable." He paused. "Hey, can I tell Luna about you two?"

"Why Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well, she was pretty certain that you would become a couple sooner or later. She never understood why you two didn't get together years ago. It took me a while to see her point of view, but Luna's right. You two belong together."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. "Thanks, Ron, it means a lot to hear you say that."

Harry shook Ron's hand. "Yeah, thanks mate. I hope we can be friends again."

"Mate, it's Christmas, all is forgiven. But if you two don't mind, I really need to pee."

Harry and Hermione rushed out of the bathroom to give Ron his privacy.

Before they headed back to the living room, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, I just want you to know something. I love you, too."

The magic mistletoe traveled from the living room down the hallway and found its intended target. They didn't notice it over their heads as they gave each other a sweet kiss before joining the rest of the family.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Christmas Closure

The following morning was Christmas Day. Hermione had left the Burrow the previous evening after kissing Harry. She returned to her house, planning to return the next morning, leaving Rose and Hugo there to spend the night with their cousins.

She was filled with contentment as she got into bed that night. Harry had told her that he loved her. In all of the years she had known him, he had never said those words to her. The last place she ever expected it to happen was in the downstairs bathroom in the Weasley house.

She and Harry had agreed to meet very early on Christmas morning to exchange their gifts. Harry had also spent the night alone, disapparating to his London home. Although Ron now knew they were a couple, Hermione was still anxious about keeping their status from the rest of the family and didn't want to exchange gifts in front of the Weasleys.

Promptly at six in the morning, Hermione heard a knock on her front door. With her heart beating in anticipation, she opened the door and there stood Harry, looking a little bleary eyed but happy. He was carrying a gift-wrapped box under his arm.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Harry." She replied, unable to keep the smile off her face as Harry bent down to embrace her. She ushered him inside, brushing some of the snow off of his coat. It had finally started to snow overnight and was still snowing lightly.

Harry hung up his coat and followed Hermione into the kitchen. She had prepared a light breakfast of tea, toast and blueberry jam. She knew that Molly would be preparing a huge breakfast feast for the family later that morning after everyone had opened their presents.

While he sat down to eat, Hermione went into her bedroom to retrieve Harry's gift. She had bought it during her work travels and she hoped that he would like it.

They ate breakfast in relative quiet since Hermione knew that Harry wasn't a morning person. They had also known each other so long that they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

When they finished eating, it was time to exchange the gifts.

Harry handed a large box over the kitchen table to Hermione. "I hope you like it."

Hermione stared at the box, which was wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon. It was too big to be jewelry, perhaps it was a book? She opened the card and read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is our first Christmas together. Even though we've been exchanging gifts for years, I really wanted to get this one right._

_I love you, _

_Harry_

Reading those words brought a blush to Hermione's cheeks and filled her with cozy warmth. Harry watched her closely and she unwrapped the present. Hermione was never one to tear into her gifts (unlike Ginny) as she carefully and deliberately removed the ribbon and wrapping paper and then opened the box. Inside were four leather bound books, three were old and slightly frayed and the other was brand new.

Hermione reached for the older books first, she immediately recognized them as Jane Austen's _Emma_, one of her favorite Muggle stories. Her mother, Elizabeth, had turned her on to Austen's works when she was twelve and she had loved them ever since.

"But why are there three copies?"

"These are the original editions from 1815. The novel was first published in three volumes and there were only about 2,000 printed."

"Oh, Harry! These must've cost you a small fortune!"

"It doesn't matter the cost. I just thought you would like it."

"Like it? I love it. This is the sweetest, most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten, even from you!" Hermione cried as she launched herself at Harry and showered him with kisses.

Harry laughed, pleased that Hermione was so happy with her gift. "Hermione, you've got to save some of this, I still have one more gift."

"Oh, of course." She said, a bit sheepishly as she let go of Harry and picked up the other book. The cover was blank and she opened it, so were the pages. Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look.

"It's a journal." Harry explained. "I thought you might want to use it to record your experiences traveling, or whatever."

"It's lovely, Harry, thank you. I have been keeping a diary of my travels, and it's almost full. This is perfect."

She leaned over and gave him another kiss. She pulled away all too quickly and handed Harry his gift. This box was smaller and wrapped in silver paper with a blue ribbon.

"What could this be?" Harry asked as he removed the wrapping, not as carefully as Hermione had. He opened the box and inside was a wristwatch. But it wasn't any wristwatch but a Patek Philippe with a black leather wristband and a white face with roman numerals.

"Hermione, you bought me a Patek Philippe?" Harry exclaimed, gobsmacked.

"Yes, I got it in Switzerland. One of their ministry members had a connection, and I was able to get a good deal."

"It still must've been very expensive." Harry protested. "You didn't have to."

"It doesn't matter the cost, I just thought you would like it." Hermione repeated Harry's earlier words back to him. "Besides, your current wristwatch is falling apart."

Harry looked at the beautiful watch and took it out of the box. He removed his old watch and put it on.

"Thank you, Hermione. It's amazing." He paused. "But I don't want you to think that you have to buy me expensive presents. I would've been just as happy with a no-name brand."

"Yes, but I saw that watch and I remember you were telling me that you always wanted to own such a watch so you could pass it on to your children. So now you do."

Harry embraced her then. "Thank you." He whispered. "Do you think it's okay if I wear it to the Weasleys?"

"You can always say you bought it for yourself." Hermione suggested.

"I would love to be able to tell them the truth." Harry prodded.

"Harry, please? I still want to wait. I know Ron knows and he said he would keep quiet, but I still feel weird about everyone else knowing. The kids are still adjusting to the divorce and everything."

Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her. "Okay."

--

Later that morning at the Burrow – the family was happily opening their presents around the tree when Harry and Hermione arrived. The children were excitedly comparing their presents. Mrs. Weasley had knitted her usual Christmas sweaters for all of the grandchildren, who were all similarly dressed.

Hermione made sure to be there when Rose and Hugo opened their gifts. She and Ron had bought Hugo a new broomstick and Rose a set of books on alchemy. Both were very happy with their gifts.

Meanwhile, Ginny had gotten some gifts for her children during her world tour with the Harpies. She gave Lily a flying lesson with their star seeker, a team autographed Quidditch robe for Al and new set of Keeper's gloves for James.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione for the first time that holiday.

"Hermione, may I have a word?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled nervously at Ginny. "Of course."

Ginny led Hermione into the den, which was quiet. "So how are you?" Ginny asked.

"Good." Hermione replied, wondering what Ginny wanted.

"Listen, I want to apologize to you for all the stuff that happened the past few months. Especially dragging your name through the mud in the papers. My lawyer thought it was a good idea to try to get the public on my side if I painted myself to be like Princess Diana during her split from Prince Charles. But it all backfired terribly and I regret agreeing to those interviews with the _Prophet_.

"I know you and Harry were not having an affair behind my back. But I do know this, while I know he loved me, I was never you. I think he always loved you a little bit more. Ron said something at our custody hearing – he said that Harry and I should've never gotten married. Perhaps in retrospect that is true."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ginny, for your apology." She paused. "I am sorry, too, that your marriage to Harry didn't work."

"Thanks, Hermione, for saying that." Ginny paused. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Viktor Krum."

"What about Viktor?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"What is he like, I mean to date him?"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I ran into him at a Harpies game in Bulgaria. He came to the locker area after one of our matches and he brought his son with him, who wanted to meet the team."

"Alex."

"You know Alex?" Ginny asked, in surprise.

"Yes, I met him a few weeks ago when I was in Bulgaria for work. Viktor and I had dinner and I met his son. He's a sweetie, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's adorable." Ginny agreed. "Anyway, Viktor seemed interested in me and asked me to get in touch with him the next time I'm in Bulgaria."

"Really. Do you like him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny said. "He's not the most charming of men."

"No, but Viktor is very nice once you get to know him. I think he's lonely – his wife died a couple of years ago, and he wants a wife and mother for Alex."

"Did he want you for that role?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of."

"But you refused?"

"Well, Ron and I aren't officially divorced yet, and I'm not quite ready for that."

"But you would for the right man, wouldn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, for the right man, I probably would.'

"And that would be Harry, wouldn't it?"

Hermione felt uncomfortable, but didn't want to lie to Ginny.

"Hermione, it's okay. I see the way you and Harry look at each other. I'm not blind – it's okay if you want to be with him. I'm not saying that I'm completely thrilled with the idea, but I want Harry to be happy after everything I put him through."

"Thanks, Ginny, I appreciate that." Hermione smiled. "So are you going to see Viktor the next time you go to Bulgaria?"

Ginny smiled. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – April in Paris

Hermione looked out onto the balcony of her sixth floor suite at the Ritz, taking in the view of the Eiffel tower, the Sacre Coeur and the roofs of the Opera Garnier. She was in Paris for a Wizarding conference and it had just ended.

It was now April and her divorce from Ron had been final for a couple of weeks. Harry's divorce had not been finalized yet, but was due very soon. Hermione couldn't wait for their future to officially begin.

She and Harry had spent the past few months easing their children into the idea of their relationship. Rose and James already knew something was going on but it was the younger children that proved to be a challenge. Hermione remembered when she sat her youngest down for a chat.

"_Hugo? I'd like to talk with you."_

"_Did I do something wrong, Mum?"_

"_Oh, no sweetie. Nothing at all. I just would like to talk to you about something important."_

"_What is it?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, it's about your Uncle Harry and me."_

_Hugo looked up at her with his big blue eyes – he had his father's eyes._

"_Uncle Harry and I are together now. We're in love with each other."_

"_In love? Does that mean that Uncle Harry will be my new dad?"_

_Hermione sighed. "Hugo, remember that no matter what happens your dad is always going to be your dad. Harry isn't replacing him."_

"_But if you and Uncle Harry get married, do I still call him Uncle or Dad?"_

"_I think you can call him whatever you like. But Harry and I aren't engaged. We're taking this one step at a time."_

_Hugo just looked at his mother, his face impassive._

"_Hugo, how do you feel about this? I know the last few months haven't been easy on you."_

"_Well, sometimes I wish you and dad didn't have to get divorced. I miss having both of you in the same house when I'm home. But I also remember some of the fights you had and I don't miss them."_

"_Neither do I," Hermione agreed._

"_You and dad seem to get on better now that you're not living together. You seem like friends."_

"_You are right, we are friends. We've been friends since we were kids. Your dad and I make much better friends than husband and wife."_

"_And Uncle Harry makes you happy?" Hugo asked._

"_Yes, he does," Hermione smiled._

"_Well, if he makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. I'm glad it's him, because he's someone I already know. He's not a stranger."_

Hermione remembered that conversation she had with Hugo before he went back to school. Since Christmas, she and Harry started to behave outwardly more like a couple but there was still one line they had not crossed. She wanted to wait until their divorces were final before they slept together.

Even if nobody else knew, she still didn't want to share a bed with Harry until she was officially no longer Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Harry reluctantly went along with her plan, although he occasionally tried to sweet talk her into going farther than she intended when they kissed goodnight.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when a snowy white owl landed on her balcony with a note attached to her leg. It was Hedwig II, Harry's owl. Hermione pulled the note off of her leg and opened it.

_Hermione-_

_Hope your conference was a success. I have great news - my divorce from Ginny was finalized this morning, a couple of weeks early! _

_I would love to fly to Paris to see you – I could drop Lily off at The Burrow. Perhaps you could stay an extra couple of days and we can enjoy a romantic weekend?_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione's heart raced. His divorce was final – Harry was free. They were free. The idea both scared and thrilled her.

She turned the note over and wrote a reply.

_Harry –_

_That is wonderful news. I have the suite here at the Ritz paid up through the weekend – the Ministry thought I deserved a treat after working so hard on their behalf._

_Please come as soon as you are able. _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

When Harry got Hermione's reply, he was filled with anticipation. He had already dropped Lily off at her grandparents. By now, the Weasley family knew about their romance, and Harry told the family that he was going to visit Hermione in Paris for the weekend.

Hermione paced her suite anxiously. She hadn't bought anything romantic or sexy to wear for her business trip. Although she could've had the concierge find her the most expensive and beautiful lingerie, her practical side told her that was ridiculous. Harry didn't need fancy lingerie to find her desirable. But this would be their first time and she was nervous.

She settled on a simple silk blouse and pencil skirt to greet Harry, something she would usually wear under her Ministry robes.

She heard a knock on the door and went out to the salon to receive her guest. On the other side of the door stood Harry, looking quite windswept. He was carrying his broomstick in one hand and his suitcase, which he had just restored to regular size, in the other.

"Harry," Hermione breathed. "You're here."

"Yes, I am," he replied with a grin. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She replied as she stood aside to let him enter.

Harry put down his suitcase and broomstick and took a look around Hermione's suite.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous. The Ministry was never this generous when they sent me on business trips."

"Do you want a tour?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely. But can I get a kiss first?"

Hermione blushed. "Tour first, then kiss."

"You drive a hard bargain," Harry laughed. He didn't care if he had to wait to kiss his beloved, he was in love, he was free and he was in the most romantic city in the world.

Hermione led him around the salon. "This is what they call the Ritz Suite. They have smaller suites, but they were booked so I got this one. You won't believe the view, but I'll show you the bedroom first."

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom which contained a queen sized bed, adorned with a red bedspread and cream satin pillows.

Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively. "You do realize there is only one bed in here, don't you?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Potter, the sofa in the salon is quite comfy," Hermione teased, swatting him on the arm.

She then led him to the marble bathroom, which was equipped with a sauna and a Jacuzzi tub.

"Very nice. We'll have to try out that Jacuzzi."

"We?" Hermione asked coyly. "I've already tried it out, it's so relaxing."

Hermione led Harry out of the bath and bedroom and back into the salon where she headed to the small balcony. Hermione was right, the view was incredible. It was starting to get dark, and the city of lights was beginning to live up to its name.

"It's amazing, Hermione."

"Isn't it? I've always loved Paris. My parents used to bring me here when I was a little girl on holiday. It's my favorite city outside of London and New York. It's definitely the most romantic."

"Speaking of romantic, can I kiss you now?"

Hermione answered Harry by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

When she pulled away, she asked "So how does it feel to be a free man?"

"Wonderful. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from me. It's almost the same way I felt when I defeated Voldemort."

"Are you saying being married to Ginny was as bad as being on top of Voldemort's most wanted list?"

"No, of course not. It's just now I feel free again. I feel like I have the rest of my life in front of me and nobody can tell me how to live it."

"Well nobody should be able to tell you how to live your life, but I'm hoping you'll be open to suggestions?"

"Only from certain people," Harry asserted as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Only from brilliant, beautiful witches who happened to be named Hermione."

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of today?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I would love to take you to dinner tonight and then go for a broom ride over Paris, if it doesn't rain."

"And then?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Harry placed his forehead against hers. "I think you know what I want. I want to be with you, Hermione. There will be no more barriers between us after tonight."

Hermione pulled away a little and looked into Harry's eyes. The intensity of his desire was plain in his gaze.

All she could do was nod and repeat "Tonight."

Later that evening, after finishing their dinner at L'Espadon, Harry and Hermione returned to their suite.

"Do you still want to go out for a broom ride?" Harry asked looking out the window. "It looks like the rain has held off."

"I'd love to. Let me just change my clothes. I can't ride in this skirt."

Hermione went into the bedroom to change while Harry sat on the sofa. Hermione was right, it was pretty comfy but Harry knew if the broom ride turned out the way he planned, he would not be spending the night here.

A few minutes later, Hermione reappeared – she had changed into a more casual outfit of a cashmere sweater and jeans.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Harry grabbed his broom and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the balcony. He muttered a disillusionment charm so Muggles wouldn't spot them.

"Do you want to sit in front or in back?" Harry asked.

"I think I want to try in front this time." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded at him as she swung her leg over the broomstick. Harry mounted behind her. He positioned himself so his chest was flush against her back. He placed one arm around her waist and the other over her hand so he could help guide her.

"Ready?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Yes, let's go." Hermione's heart was beating fast, partly out of nerves, but mostly of anticipation.

"One, two, three…" Hermione heard Harry mutter and soon they were leaving the safety of the balcony and flying over Place Vendome.

Hermione's instinct was to be afraid, but she took a few deep breaths as Harry's hold on her waist tightened and he whispered in her ear. "Relax, Hermione, you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then please remove your death grip from my hand."

Sure enough, Hermione had placed her other hand over Harry's and was squeezing hard.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," she said sheepishly as she moved her hand away to rest on the broomstick.

"Just concentrate on the view. Let's go a little higher."

Harry guided the broom upwards and Hermione took in the view as he guided their flight over the Seine. Soon they were flying over the illuminated skyline of the Louvre, the Big Wheel, the Arch de Triomphe and then over the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Harry it's just beautiful."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it is. But it doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Sweet talker," Hermione laughed.

After a few more minutes of flying over Paris landmarks, Harry turned the broom to head back to the Ritz.

"We're going back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"No, I think I'm good. It's getting a little chilly out here anyway."

"Really, I hadn't noticed. I'm pretty warmed up," Harry said.

"I'll be you are," Hermione laughed.

Before Hermione knew it, she was back on the balcony of her hotel suite. Her heart was beating wildly not only from the exhilarating broom ride but knowing what was coming next. It had been quite a while since she had last had sex and she was more nervous than ever. She had only been with one man her entire life and she wondered if she could live up to Harry's expectations. Especially since she was the one who insisted they wait.

Harry sensed her anxiety as he followed her inside to the salon. He decided not to push and let her take the lead.

"So you enjoyed the ride?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Harry. Thank you for taking me. It was even better than the ride we had over London."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I won't soon forget it." He paused, thinking that a drink might be in order to calm her nerves.

"Do you want something to drink? Is the mini bar stocked?"

"Let me get it. I haven't touched it since I got here." Hermione headed to the mini-bar. There were mini bottles of vodka, various juices and small bottles of red wine.

She pulled out the bottle of red wine, and two glasses and brought them over to the sofa where Harry had settled. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Harry.

She held up her glass and said, "To us."

"To us," Harry repeated, as he took a sip of the wine, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

There was an awkward silence then until Hermione broke it. She decided it was better to be honest with Harry then to pretend.

"Harry, I'm scared."

He put down his glass, he knew she was nervous but this surprised him.

"Hermione, what are you scared of?"

"I don't know. We finally have what we want, we're both divorced. We can now be together, nothing is standing in our way. We have everyone's blessing, even our kids'. But I'm scared now that I have this, that I'm going to mess it up somehow. There will be nobody to blame but me."

"But why do you think you're going to mess this up?" Harry asked gently, moving closer to Hermione.

"Because I couldn't get my relationship with Ron to work out, what makes me think this will be any different?"

"Because it is different, Hermione. You and Ron didn't work because you weren't right for each other. It just took you both a long time to figure that out – it was the same with Ginny and me. But you and I are different. We've been best friends for nearly thirty years – we've been through so much together. We're going to make it. Trust me."

"Harry, I trust you with my life, you know that. I just don't know if I trust myself to make this work. And you're right, we've been best friends forever, what if this doesn't work out? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You won't lose me. I love you, Hermione, I always will."

"I love you, too, Harry." Hermione said as Harry pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed against his shoulder. "But is it enough?"

Harry pulled back to look at her. "I think it is. Hermione, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, except maybe for my kids, and you know that's a different kind of love. You are everything to me, and I intend to hold onto you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Harry." Hermione breathed as she kissed him. Harry returned the kiss with all the love and passion he felt for her. They continued on until it was clear that neither was holding back tonight.

Hermione wordlessly led Harry into the bedroom and they began to undress each other.

Once they were naked, Harry lay with Hermione in bed just admiring her body. He had insisted that they leave the light on a low setting while they took in the sight of each other.

"I was right, the Paris skyline doesn't hold a candle to you."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, Harry…"

"Are you still scared?" Harry asked as he ran his hand through her hair, and down along her neck to rest on her shoulder.

Hermione shook her head against the pillow. "No, not anymore. Make love to me, Harry."

He didn't need to be told twice.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – The future and the past

It was two o'clock in the morning and Harry stared at the ceiling in the darkness, trying to commit this moment to memory. This was undoubtedly one of the best moments of his life next to finding out he was a wizard, defeating Voldemort and the birth of his three children.

Earlier in the evening he had finally made love to Hermione and she was snuggled warmly against him, dozing against his shoulder. Even though they were in a foreign city, he felt like he was home as long as she was beside him. They had finally given themselves to each other and nobody could tear them apart.

He felt her stir beside him. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm." Harry responded as he kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I think I dozed off for a few moments but I'm trying not to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid this is all a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Harry, I assure you that this isn't a dream unless I'm in your dream with you," Hermione said as she kissed his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever felt more content than I do right now," Harry confessed.

"I feel the same way," Hermione agreed. "I think the last time I was this happy was when Hugo was born, and that was almost twelve years ago. That, of course, was a different kind of happiness."

"It's at times like these that I look back on my life and I think of all of the significant moments in it," Harry mused. "This is definitely one of them, if not the most significant moment I've had so far."

"Do you have any regrets?" Hermione asked.

"Do you?" Harry countered.

"I don't think so. I suppose in hindsight, marrying Ron wasn't the best idea, but if I hadn't married him, then I wouldn't have my kids. But I think in a way, you and I were inevitable. Even if we had resisted the idea more, this would've happened eventually."

Harry didn't respond.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," Hermione prodded. "Do you have any regrets?"

He hesitated, but he didn't want to start off their intimate relationship with a lie. So he told the truth.

"Yes, I do."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "What do you regret?"

"I regret not choosing you over twenty years ago."

"Well, in hindsight, I regret that, too. But we loved Ron and Ginny back then. We didn't know how everything was going to turn out."

"But I did. I knew."

"What did you know?"

"That I loved you," Harry said quietly. "That I was falling in love with you."

"You were falling in love with me?" Hermione asked incredulously as she moved away from Harry to turn on the light. "When?"

Harry squinted at her, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. "During the horcrux hunt," he explained.

"When Ron left, he said that you chose me. I struggled with that and for the first time I was really faced with how I felt about you and how you possibly felt about me. I tried to ignore it and tried distract myself with thoughts of Ginny. Those nights you cried, I stared at the Marauder's Map, looking for Ginny. I tried to pretend I didn't hear you crying."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Do you know why I cried those nights, Harry?"

"I assumed it was that you missed Ron and were worried sick about him?"

"Well you assumed wrong!" Hermione reached for her dressing gown and got out bed.

"Of course I was upset that Ron left and was so angry with him for leaving us. And I cried because I felt guilty that he left but there was more to it than that. I felt that the whole situation was hopeless. We weren't finding any of the horcruxes, I missed my parents, I missed school and most of all I cried because I wanted you to comfort me and you barely touched me!"

"You wanted me to comfort you?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, Harry! Why didn't you come to me?" Hermione asked, looking wounded. "Your best friend was crying and you couldn't even be bothered to comfort me?"

"I don't know!" Harry shook his head. "I guess I was scared of my feelings. I think I was afraid of what would've happened if I had. If I had comforted you, things might've gotten intense between us and then there would be no turning back."

Harry took a breath. "And then Ron came back and he saved my life. I never told you this, but before Ron destroyed the locket, it was taunting him. These evil versions of you and me came out of it and were saying that he was worthless and that you could never love him. Then the evil versions of you and me kissed."

Hermione just stared at Harry open mouthed, no words would come.

"So I told Ron that I loved you like a sister."

"You told him that you loved me like a sister?" Hermione found her voice. "Even if it was a lie?"

"I know, but you should've seen his face, Hermione." Harry explained. "He looked so heartbroken; I couldn't do that to Ron. He had just come back and I didn't want him to leave again. I thought if I said it aloud, then perhaps I could make myself believe it. I knew that Ron loved you, I couldn't hurt him."

"So you gave me up? As a consolation prize for Ron?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Harry grabbed his dressing gown and approached Hermione, but she walked away from him out into the salon.

"Hermione, please. It was a long time ago, I was stupid, okay? I thought I was doing the right thing!"

Hermione opened the door to the balcony and Harry followed. He reached for her but she flinched.

"Hermione, please come inside. It's cold out here."

Hermione was too incensed to feel the cold. She paced back and forth the length of the balcony as Harry watched her helplessly.

"How could you, Harry?" She fumed. "You never gave me a choice! You just handed me to Ron on a silver platter. You never asked me how I felt! You never thought to ask me what I wanted!"

"I thought you wanted Ron," Harry said, pleadingly. "I thought you were in love with him."

"Well you were wrong!" Hermione shouted. "I did love Ron but I loved you more! You kept me at arms length and practically pushed me into his arms when he came back. I thought you could never love me like that, so I decided that being with Ron could make me happy."

Harry shivered. "Please get out of the cold, Hermione. We can talk about this inside. I don't want to wake the neighbors."

Harry turned and went back inside, but before he closed the door he grabbed his wand and muttered a warming charm so Hermione would not catch cold on the balcony.

Hermione stared at the beautiful Parisian view through her tears. How could things have gone from completely perfect to this so quickly? She felt Harry's warming charm surround her and felt her heart thaw a little, even during an argument he took care of her.

She wiped her eyes and sighed as she walked back into her suite. The light was on the bedroom and she found Harry sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands, still in his dressing gown.

She came over and knelt beside him. "Harry?"

His head shot up and he looked at her with regret, Hermione noticed he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all those years ago, I was a scared and stupid boy. Please forgive me."

Hermione reached out and stroked the side of Harry's face and brushed away some of the tears that had fallen.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said gently. "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted. It's just that I never knew and I wish I had, perhaps things could've turned out differently."

"I know."

"It's my fault, too, Harry."

"How is it your fault?"

"Well, I was scared of my feelings, too. They were so intense," Hermione admitted.

"When Ron left and accused me of choosing you, he was right. I did. When push comes to shove, I've always chosen you. I was afraid that you believed what Ron said and you found out that I had fallen in love with you. But I didn't think you could ever want me like that, I thought you loved Ginny."

Harry just gazed at her.

"If I had been braver, a true Gryffindor, I could've come to you those nights and asked you to comfort me. I could've told you how I felt and found out how you felt, too." She paused. "If I had, would you have refused me, Harry?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked. "I don't think I could have refused you."

Hermione suddenly had an idea. "Harry, do you think we could pretend that we've gone back in time? That we're not in a beautifully appointed hotel suite in Paris, but in a tent somewhere in England? And this isn't a luxurious bed but a crappy little cot?"

Harry considered making a fantasy role-playing joke but thought better of it.

"Please?" Hermione implored.

"Okay." His expression was sober, knowing that she needed this closure.

Hermione turned out the light and got in the bed, still wearing her dressing gown. She grabbed her pillow and willed the tears to come, remembering the despair she felt the nights after Ron had left them.

Harry got off the bed and listened to her sobs. He remembered the pain he felt all those years ago, but now there was no Marauder's Map or thoughts of Ginny to distract him. He approached the bed and gingerly sat down.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Is there, um, anything I can do?"

Hermione looked up at Harry in the darkness. She could not see his face clearly but she could almost see his expression of concern.

"Could you stay with me, please?" she whispered.

"Sure," Harry said as he pulled back the covers and settled in bed behind her. He was about to spoon her when Hermione turned over and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his shoulder. He was no longer a thirty-seven year old father of three, but a seventeen year old boy fighting for his life.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. It's all my fault Ron left. I'm a terrible leader."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry, it's mine. I should've gone after him, I should've told him that I hadn't chosen you." She paused. "But I didn't go after him because it would've been a lie."

"What do mean?" Harry asked.

"I have chosen you. Ron was right. I love you, Harry."

"You love me?" Harry was dumbfounded. "You mean like a brother, right?"

"No, not like a brother." Hermione shook her head. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too." Harry replied, the words just tumbling out of him in relief.

"Are you sure? I thought you loved Ginny."

"So did I. But she's not the one who's here with me, is she? She's not the one risking everything for me. She's not the one who's always been there for me, no matter the cost. I just wish I could give back to you everything you've given me."

"You just did." Hermione whispered.

Harry reached up and stroked the side of her face and ran his hands through her unruly curls.

"You're beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione reached up and ran her hands through Harry's unruly locks and traced his scar with her fingertips.

"So are you, Harry."

Harry leaned down and kissed her as if he had never touched her lips before. He just brushed his lips against hers for a few moments before Hermione opened her mouth, granting him access. Kissing Hermione was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. It was strange and familiar at the same time, but Harry knew that he never wanted to kiss anyone else but her.

They pulled apart, breathless. After a few moments, Harry could feel his seventeen year old self returning to the past.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Thanks for indulging me."

"You're welcome. I think I needed that just as much as you did."

"So no more regrets?" she asked him.

"No more regrets. I realize that we can't change the past, Hermione, but we have the future to look forward to make things right."

"That's right. We do. We have the rest of our lives."

Harry suddenly felt bone tired, the emotional highs and lows of the past twenty four hours had taken their toll.

"Hermione…I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Before you didn't want to go to sleep because you thought this was a dream."

Harry didn't answer, he was already asleep.

TBC

A/N: That's my theory of what happened in DH – call me delusional but that's what I saw.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – The proposal

Saturday morning soon came and found Hermione and Harry spending a leisurely morning in bed and ordering brunch from room service. Harry wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed but Hermione insisted that she wanted to see Paris from a Muggle perspective and not just astride a broomstick so Harry reluctantly agreed.

They spent the warm sunny afternoon strolling along the Champs Elysees, stopping into the shops to pick up presents for their children. Family was topmost on Harry's mind as they shopped. As he and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the Arc de Triomphe he decided to broach a subject that had been on his mind ever since his divorce was finalized two days ago.

"Hermione, do you ever think about remarrying?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Is this your backhanded way of proposing, Harry?"

Harry looked at her a bit sheepishly, but he saw the affection in her eyes and continued.

"Well, not exactly, but I just wanted to know how you felt about the matter. I mean, some people get divorced and vow never to marry again. I wondered if you were one of those people."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not one of those people, but I can certainly understand why someone might feel that way. Divorce is a traumatic experience and is something I never want to go through again, especially with children involved. If I get married again, I want to be absolutely sure that I'm marrying the right person."

"How will you know that he's the right person?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the Arc and facing Hermione.

"I'll just know," she said cryptically and smiled at him.

"Do you think I could be the right person?" Harry asked coyly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I think you could."

Harry smiled, "Good, because I want to marry you, Hermione."

"Are you proposing, Harry, for real?"

"I'm just announcing my intentions. If you want to take it as a proposal, so be it."

"You're so romantic," Hermione said, her sarcasm mixed with affection. "Well, it is my intention to become your wife."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hands. "Good, so we're in agreement, then?"

Hermione beamed back at him. "Yes, we are." She stood on tip toe to kiss him.

"You do realize that we're going to have to make up some romantic proposal scenario when we go back to England when we announce our engagement." Hermione said.

"Well, people will just hear Paris and Arc de Triomphe and they'll fill in the blanks,"Harry chuckled. "So where to now? Do you want to go back to the hotel or go to the Louvre?"

"Let's just walk back to the hotel, I want to have this all sink in," Hermione replied. "I don't think I could concentrate on art right now."

Hand in hand, they walked in silence. Hermione felt like this was out of some dream, she was in Paris with Harry and they were engaged. Suddenly a nagging doubt hit her.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the kids?" She said anxiously. "Do you think they'll be happy for us? Do you think it's too soon for them?"

Harry shook his head. "I hope they'll be happy for us, but I don't think it's too soon. They know how we feel about each other, so I think making it permanent will be a good thing, rather than have them wondering when it will happen."

"I hope you're right."

When Harry and Hermione reached Place Vendome, they passed Cartier's window. There were some beautiful engagement rings on display.

"So do any of these catch your fancy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, Harry," Hermione protested. "A Cartier ring is too expensive; we can get something at home."

"This is coming from a woman who got me a Patek for Christmas." Harry teased, brandishing his watch at her.

"I told you, I got a good deal," Hermione folded her arms, looking up at him. "Harry, are you serious?"

"I want to buy you an engagement ring, Hermione. One that you will treasure for the rest of your life."

"Honestly, the ring doesn't matter." Hermione insisted. "You are the thing I will treasure for the rest of my life."

"You are too sweet, love." Harry gave her a quick kiss. "But this ring will be a symbol of our love and I want it to be something special. Please let's just look around, if there's nothing you like, I won't buy it."

Hermione looked at Harry's pleading face. "All right, it won't hurt to look."

Harry opened the door to the shop and ushered Hermione inside. A saleswoman approached them and spoke to them in English with a heavy French accent. She reminded Hermione of Fleur before she lost her accent.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we are interested in engagement rings," Harry said.

"Ooh, congratulations. Do you have a price range in mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Um, I am keeping an open range, depending on what my fiancée likes."

Hermione blushed, this was the first time Harry had called her his fiancée. "I'm just looking for something simple - platinum band, brilliant cut diamond solitaire, under 1.5 carats."

"Ah, yes, we have something like that from our Solitaire 1895 collection." The saleswoman showed Hermione some simple classic rings. They were beautiful, if a bit boring.

"Do you have anything a bit more modern looking?" Hermione asked.

"Our Honeymoon rings might just be vat you want."

The saleswoman pulled out two rings, one decorated with pave diamonds on the band and the other was a simple solitaire. Hermione chose the simpler of the two. "Ooh, I like that one, Harry."

The saleswoman slipped it onto Hermione's ring finger, it was a little big but Harry saw Hermione's face light up. She had found her ring.

"You want that one don't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't even want to know what it costs." Hermione said, closing her eyes.

The saleswoman wrote the price on a business card and handed it to Harry.

Hermione opened her eyes and watched Harry's eyes grow wider behind his glasses as he looked at the price but he didn't bat an eyelash.

"We'll take it."

"Wonderful. The ring needs to be resized and will be ready on Monday."

"Monday?" Harry asked. "We're only here until tomorrow night."

"I am sorry, sir, we are closed Sunday. We'd be happy to ship the ring anywhere, at no extra cost."

Considering the money he was spending, Harry would've been insulted if they charged him extra for shipping. Although he was sure the ring would be insured, he didn't want to risk it being sent via courier.

"You know what? I will pick up the ring in person."

"Fine, it will be ready on Monday afternoon, anytime after 3PM."

Hermione was confused. "But Harry, we'll be gone by then."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, you'll have your ring."

The saleswoman measured Hermione's ring finger and then Harry handed her a charge card to ring up the purchase.

"Harry, how are you going to pick up the ring on Monday?" Hermione asked in a low voice. "Are you planning to disapparate?"

"No, I'll just fly over here, it only takes about an hour on my Firebolt."

"You could just have them ship it."

"I know, but I want to be the one to deliver it to you and put it on your finger."

"Well, then I guess you really are romantic after all." Hermione chuckled.

--

Monday afternoon, Hermione was sitting in her office at the Ministry, catching up on paperwork and filing her executive summary from the conference she had attended the week before in Paris. But her mind wasn't on work, she was thinking about Harry who was flying back to Cartier to pick up her engagement ring. She hadn't shared her news with her co-workers yet, she wanted the ring to make things official.

Hermione and Harry had flown to Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon to break the news to the kids. Hermione would always remember the looks on her children's faces when they took them to dinner in Hogsmeade and told them the news.

"_Well, you are probably wondering why Harry and I surprised you all with a visit today. We have what we hope you will all think is good news… Harry and I are engaged to be married."_

_Hermione looked around the table to the stunned faces of her and Harry's children. _

"_Married?" Rose repeated. "But you and dad just got divorced!"_

_Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze of encouragement. _

"_I know, Rose." Hermione said. "But Harry and I love each other and want to make this permanent. We both know that the last few months have not been easy on you. We think by getting married, we will be able to offer you all a more stable environment."_

"_But what about dad?" Hugo asked. "Is Uncle Harry our new dad?"_

"_And is Aunt Hermione my new mum?" Lily asked._

_Suddenly the table was filled with questions from the five children. _

_Harry took out his wand and muttered a "Silencio" charm on the children._

"_One at a time, please. We will answer all of your questions to the best of our knowledge." He took a breath. "To answer Hugo and Lily's questions, your parents will always be your parents. Hermione has no intention of replacing Ginny and I have no intention of replacing Ron. You can continue to call us Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione if you wish, or even by our first names."_

_Al raised his hand. "Where will we live during the summer?"_

"_We haven't figured that out yet, Al," said Harry. "Where would you like to live?"_

"_I like the townhouse in London," Al asserted. "It would be big enough for Rose and Hugo, too. I could share my room with Hugo."_

"_Rose could share my room," Lily offered._

_Hermione saw that Rose didn't look happy at that suggestion. Not that she didn't love her cousin, but she knew that a 13 year old didn't want to share a room with a girl almost three years her junior._

"_Well, there is a guest bedroom at Harry's house that we could use for Rose." Seeing Lily's crestfallen face, Hermione added, "I'm sure Rose is thankful for your offer, but she's growing up and needs her space."_

_Rose gave her mother a grateful look. "So does that mean you'll be selling our house on Windward Circle?"_

"_Is that all right?" Hermione asked. "That means we won't be living right near the Burrow anymore. But you will still see your grandparents at holidays and whenever they want to visit."_

"_And we will still see Mum when she's home from touring with the Harpies?" James asked._

"_Yes, of course," Harry said. "We'll still be one big family. Hermione and I know that this will be a transition time again as we settle into our new lives. But we all love you and hope that you will be happy. You've all been close as cousins and now you can call each other brothers and sisters."_

_Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Lily?" Hermione asked._

"_Are we going to have any more brothers and sisters once you get married?"_

_Hermione blushed, she and Harry hadn't really discussed this in detail._

_Harry squeezed her hand. "That's a good question. I think that's up to Hermione, isn't it?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath before answering._ "_Lily, I can't say for sure if you will have another brother or sister, but if it happens we will definitely share the news with you all first."_

Before Lily had brought it up, Hermione hadn't really thought about having another baby. Although witches did live longer than Muggles, their childbearing years were only extended by a few, meaning if she wanted another child, she and Harry would have to make a decision soon.

That evening, Hermione arrived home at her house on Windward Circle only to find Harry waiting for her.

"I had a feeling you would be here." Hermione said as Harry greeted her with a kiss.

What she hadn't expected was to find Harry in an apron, cooking dinner. He handed her a glass of wine and told her to relax. A few minutes later, Harry came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready. But before we eat, I have something for you."

Hermione knew what that something was. What she wasn't expecting was Harry suddenly kneeling in front of her, with a small box in hand.

"I know I really didn't propose properly the first time, so now I have the ring, I want to do it right."

Hermione sat up, her heart accelerating.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have been my best friend since I was eleven years old. You have always been by my side, looking out for me, protecting me and saving my arse more times than I can count. Without you, I wouldn't be alive today. I owe you so much and you owe me nothing. But now you are much more than my best friend, you are my soulmate and my lover and I want you to be my wife." Harry took a deep breath.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around Harry and showered him with kisses.

"So I guess that's a yes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry then opened the box and took out the Cartier ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"Oh, Harry it's perfect. You'll never tell me how much you paid for this will you?"

"It doesn't matter the cost. It's your ring and you'll wear it for the rest of your life."

"You bet I will." Hermione said gazing at the diamond ring and then into Harry's eyes as they kissed.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – The Wedding

The next few months flew by quickly as Harry and Hermione made their wedding plans. They didn't want to wait too long to be married, because they had decided to start a family right away and didn't want _The Daily Prophet _making insinuations about a Potter love child. The wedding was set for August 1st, the day after Harry's 38th birthday.

When Harry and Hermione's engagement made its way into the papers, the gossip columnists made all sorts of allegations that they were carrying on a secret affair all those years and weren't they getting married awfully quickly? But the hoopla died down after a while and the happy couple ignored what was in the papers.

They had also broken the news to Ron and Ginny right after their dinner with the children. Both did not seem too surprised at this turn of events, although Ginny was a little miffed that Harry barely waited for the ink to dry on their divorce papers before popping the question to Hermione. Ron seemed happy for his best friends and was hinting that he might be the next in line to get married. He and Luna had gotten quite serious since Christmas and he was planning to propose before the year was out. Luna was also keen to have children, since she was childless from her first marriage.

Harry and Hermione decided to have a traditional Muggle style church wedding. Their first marriages were full on Wizarding ceremonies and they wanted to do something a bit different this time to honor their upbringing. In truth, Harry really didn't care either way; he was doing this more for Hermione, who wanted her parents heavily involved in the planning and service. Molly Weasley had taken over the planning in her first wedding and Hermione's parents didn't have much to do other than walk their daughter down the aisle.

Elizabeth Granger was so honored and happy to be asked to help plan her daughter's wedding. She helped Hermione select a catering hall, food, flowers and helped her find a dress. Hermione wore wedding robes during her marriage to Ron, and never got to wear a traditional wedding gown.

Hermione always loved her mum's wedding dress, a simple cream colored duchess satin gown with long sleeves and an empire waist. They found a seamstress who altered the dress to fit the bride perfectly. Hermione opted to skip a veil, saying it was too old fashioned and settled on a simple pearl encrusted headband to wear atop her dark curls.

Harry was happy to let Hermione and her mother plan the big day, the only thing he wanted to have a say in were their vows. Uncharacteristically, Harry wanted to tell his friends and family why he was marrying Hermione and traditional vows didn't feel right to him.

The guest list was kept small, unlike their first weddings, where it seemed the entire Wizarding World was invited. Hermione invited close relatives and some friends from the Ministry. Harry's list was smaller, but he made sure to invite his only living relative, Dudley Dursley, who was now slimmed down and married to a nutritionist. He also invited a few classmates (and their wives) from his Hogwarts days, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, his lawyer, Anthony Goldstein and of course Neville Longbottom. Ron agreed to be Harry's best man (for second and last time, he joked).

The rest of the Weasley family was invited, of course. Arthur was excited to attend because he had never been invited to a Muggle style wedding before, although Molly was less enthused. Although she did support Harry and Hermione's happiness, she did feel they were rushing into this marriage and part of her would always be heartbroken that her youngest children did not make them happy after all.

Fleur was Hermione's matron of honor and her daughter Rose was bridesmaid. Lily was happy to be chosen to be flower girl. She didn't really know what that was, but since she was named after a flower she liked the idea. On Harry's side, James and Teddy would be standing up for Harry as groomsmen in addition to Ron. Ginny was the last to RSVP, since she had been traveling and was hard to reach. When Hermione received her owl, she was intrigued to see that Ginny was indeed bringing a guest.

--

On the morning of the wedding, Hermione sat in her hotel suite, which was close to the church, getting ready. She was almost ready, just primping to make sure that her hair wouldn't frizz up in the humid August air. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear? Are you ready?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door and saw her mother standing on the other side, dressed in a mother of the bride ensemble, a golden colored silk moiré jacket with matching long skirt.

"Oh, Mum, you look gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So do you," Elizabeth replied as she embraced her only child. "Absolutely radiant, as a bride should."

Hermione blushed as she moved aside to let her mother into the room. "You're just saying that because you're my mum."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head. "No, you really do look radiant. Although you were happy on the day you married Ron, you didn't have that glow. Now you do, and it's because you're marrying the right man."

Hermione smiled, thinking of Harry. "Yes, I am. I hope the second time's the charm. I really don't want to have to do this again."

"Do you have any doubts?" Elizabeth asked.

Hermione sighed, "Not about Harry, I know he's the right one for me and he loves me. I just worry about me, that I will screw this up somehow."

"Why do you think you'll screw it up?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. I suppose because I failed once at marriage that I will do it again," Hermione admitted. "You know how I hate failing. Although Harry says that we've learned from our mistakes and we just married the wrong person the first time round."

"Harry's right," Elizabeth nodded. "But you have to remember that even with the right person, marriage is work. It's about compromise and learning to put someone else's happiness before your own. Just remember to communicate with Harry and be each other's best friend. And since he's been your best friend since you were twelve years old, I think you'll be okay."

"Yes, he is. I know it's a cliché but I'm really marrying my best friend. That's what my vows are about. I have them written on an index card in case I forget."

"Of course you do," Elizabeth laughed. "Before we go, I have something I want to give you." She pulled a small velvet box out of her bag.

"I know you wanted to go bare-necked but this is the necklace that I wore when I got married. I never got the chance to give this to you on your first wedding since Molly was all over everything, but it will go nicely with your headband and the dress."

Hermione opened the box and saw a simple strand of pearls. "Oh, Mum, they're beautiful."

"Will you wear them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course I will! They're perfect. Thank you!" Hermione choked out, a lump forming in her throat.

Elizabeth took the pearls out of the box and placed them around her daughter's neck. "No tears, Hermione. We just spent a lot of money to have your make-up professionally applied. No mascara running down your face before the ceremony."

Hermione chuckled, wiping away a tear as she looked in the mirror at her necklace. "The artist used waterproof mascara."

Hermione and her mum stood in front of the mirror. Elizabeth took her daughter's hands in hers. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Harry Potter?"

Hermione nodded resolutely. "Yes, I am."

--

The traditional wedding march played as Harry stood under the altar, dressed in a tuxedo. He had never worn a tux before, and was used to dress robes. The collar was a little itchy, but he tried to ignore it. Ron stood beside him, loving his tuxedo as he had always hated dress robes since he first wore them at the age of fourteen. Harry noticed that Ron kept winking at Luna, who was sitting in the front row, dressed in a creation that looked like a cross between green gossamer robes and a cocktail dress.

"Something in your eye, mate?" Harry teased, looking at Ron.

"Keep your eyes on the aisle, mate, or you might miss the bride."

"Thanks for doing this, Ron, I know it might be a little weird watching me marry your ex."

"It's okay, Harry. She's always been yours."

Just at that moment, Hermione and her parents appeared at the end of the aisle. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled proudly as they led their daughter towards the altar. Hermione was dimly aware of the wedding guests standing up and murmuring how pretty she looked, while cameras snapped away. She instead was focused on the man she was about to marry.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he watched her come closer. She was smiling and staring right at him. He could do nothing but beam right back. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Not because of the dress which showed off her elegant curves. Not because of her professionally made up face, which had erased any tiny lines or under eye circles from her face. No, Hermione was beautiful because she looked happier than he had ever seen her and she was about to become his wife. Harry felt like a lucky man, indeed.

Once Hermione reached Harry, she kissed both of her parents on the cheek and they stood back as Harry took their daughter's hand.

The minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, family and friends. We are here today to join Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger in holy matrimony. The couple have decided to break with tradition and write their own vows. Before we get to that, let us pray."

The minister led the congregation in a few prayers, although the Wizarding contingent looked confused and tried to follow along. Mr. Weasley, tried too hard to fit in and kept saying "amen" a bit too loudly, until Molly elbowed him in the ribs.

"And now, the vows. The bride will go first."

Hermione nervously cleared her throat and looked down at her index card. She tried hard to memorize what she had written and kept glancing at the card but the words wouldn't come. Maybe it was a bad idea to write their vows?

Harry looked at her encouragingly and whispered, "Perhaps you don't need the card."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, and her nervousness subsided. She handed the card to Fleur and began to speak from her heart.

"Harry, we have been best friends since our first year at school, when you and Ron rescued me from someone who wanted to do me harm. Before you, I never had a best friend. As a child, I was a bit of an outcast, you could say. Other children thought I was too smart, too bossy, and too annoying, and I suppose I can be like that to this day."

Hermione chuckled and the congregation laughed in agreement.

"But you somehow saw through all of that, and recognized a sad, lonely girl who just wanted to have a friend. So not only did you save my life that day, you saved me. And for the past twenty seven years, you have been my one true friend, who would always stand beside me and take care of me. In the past year, we have both finally recognized that our friendship had grown into a deep lasting love, one of passion, trust, and true companionship. And on this day, I become your wife and your partner. I vow to be there for you every day of the rest of my life. I love you so much, Harry."

Fleur then handed a simple platinum band to Hermione, who placed the ring on Harry's finger.

Harry took a deep breath. Now he was the one who was nervous. He looked at Hermione who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Do you want my note card?" she whispered jokingly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he turned to the congregation. "Well, everyone who knows me knows that I hate making speeches and being the center of attention. But this is my wedding day, and Hermione is the most amazing woman and I'm here to tell her why I want to make her my wife today."

The congregation leaned forward, eager to hear what Harry had to say.

"As you already know what Hermione just said in her vows, that we became best friends after Ron and I saved her life. But what Hermione may not realize is that she has been the one to save me, more times than I can count."

Harry then faced Hermione, who looked up at him with love and affection in her eyes.

"Without you, Hermione, I wouldn't be alive today. Your intelligence, your foresight, and your restraint saved me when we were young. But I'm not marrying you just because you saved me. You have also been my true partner and friend. You have always listened to me, supported me and even fought with me, when you felt I wasn't doing the right thing. You have been my voice of reason, and my conscience when I wasn't sure what to do. You have always been there to pull me back from the abyss, keep me sane and help me cope. Without you, I would be lost. I need you in my life always, to be my friend, my guide, and my love. Today, I make you my wife and partner for the rest of my life. I love you, Hermione and I always will."

Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears as Harry placed the matching platinum band onto her finger.

The minister spoke once more. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. Hermione, you may kiss your husband."

Hermione laughed as she launched herself at Harry, giving him one of her trademark bone crushing hugs and then pulled back to kiss her new husband as the congregation applauded loudly.

--

Later at the reception, everyone was having a great time. There was plenty of good food, drinks and music. The newlyweds were watching the scene from their table as various guests danced to the live music. Hermione was particularly interested in watching Ginny interact with her date, Viktor Krum.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked.

"Ginny and Viktor." Hermione answered.

"Jealous?" Harry teased. "Missed your shot with the Bulgarian Bon Bon?"

"Very funny," Hermione said. "I guess I just want Ginny to be happy. Ron and Luna are practically engaged, so I guess I just want everyone to be paired off and happy."

"To ease your conscience?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so. I'm just sorry that we caused Ron and Ginny pain in our path to finding each other."

"Well, here comes Ron. Why don't you tell him that? I'll talk to Ginny later, if I can pry her away from Viktor," Harry said as Ron and Luna approached the table to sit.

"I think I need to sit down for a while." Luna said, taking off her high heels and rubbing her feet.

"Don't you want me to do that for you?" Ron asked, gesturing to her feet.

"No, it's okay, Ronald. I think you should have a dance with Hermione while I catch up with Harry."

Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Ron, "Care to dance?"

"Okay," Ron said as he led her onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing.

"So, this must be a bit weird for you, Ron." Hermione said.

"What's weird about me being best man at my best mate and my ex-wife's wedding?" Ron chuckled dryly.

"You definitely deserve some kind of award."

"Whatever for?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, for putting up with me as your wife for nearly fifteen years and then forgiving me for wrecking our marriage."

"Well, as the saying goes, it takes two to tango, and I think you deserve a medal for putting up with me, too." Ron paused. "I think after all this time, things worked out for the best. You and Harry are finally married and I'm very happy with Luna. And by the looks of it Ginny seems to be enjoying herself with Viktor. And we have five great kids between us. Hermione, I may regret some things, but I am grateful that we have Rose and Hugo, they are both great kids."

Hermione nodded as she looked over towards the kid's table where Rose and Hugo were watching their parents dance. She gave them a little wave.

"Yes, they are great kids, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"So are you and Harry planning for any more little Potters?" Ron asked.

"Are you and Luna planning for any more Weasleys?" Hermione shot back.

"We'll see. I have to propose to her first."

"When are you planning to do that?" Hermione asked. "You've been hinting at it for ages."

"Well, she and I are going to Sweden on holiday, I'm thinking of popping the question then. I need to distract her while she's still in search of the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

Hermione laughed. "You don't really believe in that stuff do you?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really. But Luna does, and that's enough for me."

"Then it's true love then." Hermione said.

TBC

Up Next: The Epilogue, finally!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Epilogue – Three Years Later

Hermione Granger-Potter was exhausted. She lay in her hospital bed at St. Mungo's happily but drowsily realizing that she was a mother yet again. Twice over. She had just given birth to twins, as yet unnamed boy and girl. They had been whisked off to the nursery for a post-birth check-up.

She had wanted to give birth in a Muggle hospital, but Harry convinced her that if there were any magical issues that came up during childbirth or after, it would be best if they went to St. Mungo's. Hermione realized that Harry was right. One of the things she learned in her first year of marriage to Harry was that she wasn't always the one with the right answer, as she thought in her marriage to Ron. Since she respected her husband, she always wanted his opinion, even if it didn't quite match her own.

Harry had been by Hermione's side during childbirth. One of the advantages of giving birth in a magical hospital, there were spells to make the procedure less painful and quicker than natural childbirth. He knew they were having twins, but he didn't know the sexes beforehand. As he returned to the waiting area after kissing his exhausted but happy wife, he couldn't wait to break the news to his waiting family.

Both his and Hermione's children were impatiently waiting in the lounge, but there were more than five people present. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were also waiting and James had brought his fiancée, Samantha. They had just graduated from Hogwarts and were planning to get married in a year. Although they were just eighteen, James had heeded Harry's advice to hold onto her.

But Samantha wasn't going to become a housewife as she had accepted an internship in Hermione's office at the Ministry. She wanted a career and eventually a family. She looked to Hermione as a mentor.

When the family saw Harry coming, they all stood up in anticipation. Seeing Harry's joyful expression, Elizabeth approached her son-in-law and gave him a tight hug.

"How are our babies?" She asked.

"Perfect, just perfect," Harry managed to choke out as he let go.

Lily tugged at her father's sleeve. "Dad, do I have little sisters or little brothers?"

"Both," Harry announced. "Hermione had a boy and a girl!"

Soon everyone was chattering with excitement and of course, clamoring to see Hermione and the twins. Harry let everyone know that Hermione was getting some well deserved sleep but they could go watch the twins in the nursery after they had their check-ups.

While the family went to wave and make faces at the newest members of the Potter-Granger family, Harry went to the communications station to send the birth announcement to the Weasley family. Although Harry still considered the Weasleys part of his family, there had been a subtle shift since his marriage to Hermione. They were their children's grandparents and former in-laws, but they had less influence over their day-to-day lives. He wrote three quick notes – one to Ron and Luna, one to Arthur and Molly, and one to Ginny and Viktor.

Ginny and Viktor had gotten married a year ago, and Viktor and his son Alex moved to Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny stopped traveling with the Harpies and she had Viktor became a husband and wife team of Quidditch commentators on Wizard radio, proving very popular with the locals.

Ron and Luna were married as well and were expecting their first child in a few months. Ron indeed proposed during their holiday in Sweden. Luna never found the Crumple Horned Snorkack but she did find herself a husband who doted on her.

Once Harry sent the announcements off, he went to join his family as they watched the twins, swaddled in tiny robes; each wearing a blue or pink cap to distinguish their sex. He then snuck off to check on his wife.

He entered the room to find Hermione fast asleep. In truth, she looked like a mess with her hair wilder than ever, but Harry just saw his sleeping beauty. He was practically bursting with pride and love for his wife.

He sat at her bedside and stroked her hand as he intently watched her face. Hermione broke into a smile and opened her eyes, knowing whom she would find watching over her.

"Harry," she whispered. "You're supposed to be letting me sleep."

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself," Harry chuckled.

"How are the twins?" she asked, stretching a bit.

"Perfect, they are in the nursery wondering who all those strangers are who are making faces at them."

Hermione laughed, "People sure act strangely around babies, don't they?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they do."

"I can't wait to be with them again," She sighed. "They took them away so quickly, that I didn't get a chance to bond with them."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to bond with them, since you'll be on maternity leave for a few months."

"Harry, I've been thinking about that. I don't think I'm going to return to the Ministry after my leave."

Harry widened his eyes. "Really? But you love that job."

"I do, but I only intended to take it for a year or so. And I've had it for nearly four years. I really don't want to be traveling and be away from the babies, you know?"

"I know," Harry nodded. "But I just can't picture you as a stay at home mum."

"I've never been one of those before. It's just that I returned to work after I had Rose and Hugo while Molly watched them for me. This time around, I really don't want to miss anything."

"Makes sense to me. You're lucky that you don't have to work."

"Well, you know I only married you for your money," she joked. "But just because I plan to stay at home, doesn't mean that's all I'll be doing."

"What do you have planned?"

"I'm thinking about writing a book. Or perhaps books."

"About what?"

"It's an idea I've had. I'm thinking about writing a fictionalized account of what happened to you as a boy. I'm thinking of doing it for the Muggle market. My mum and dad have a friend who is a children's book publisher and they are looking for new stories. Apparently, what they call "fantasy stories" are very popular with kids. Perhaps they would want to read about a boy wizard who defeats evil along with his misfit friends?"

"Would one of those friends include a bushy haired bossy witch named Hermione?"

"Of course, she is the heroine of the story. But I can't use my real name, I'm thinking of Harriet or Harmony or something like that."

"I like Harmony." Harry said. "What about me? What will I be called?"

"Would Henry Porter be too close?"

"A bit, but you have time to think about it. Will Henry and Harmony get together at the end?"

"Of course they will, but I won't make the mistake of pairing off with a couple of redheads first."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "Speaking of names, what are we going to call our newest additions?"

"Well, these are my ideas." Hermione said. "I would like to name our daughter Emma Jane. I like keeping the J initial that you and I have, plus that's also my middle name. But it's also after my favorite author and book, Jane Austen's _Emma._ What do you think?"

"I think Emma Jane Granger-Potter is a beautiful name." Harry agreed. "It's settled."

"And for our son, I'm struggling a little. I would love to honor someone you loved who has passed. You already have Albus Severus."

Harry cringed a little. "You know, I'm glad we call him Al. Do you know that was Ginny's idea? I thought it was a great idea at the time but it's kind of a mouthful, don't you think?"

Hermione laughed. "A bit, let's try to avoid that."

"Well, I have James Sirius and Albus Severus already. I've never named anyone after Remus, but that's Teddy's middle name." Harry paused. "We don't have to name our son after someone who has passed, so why not someone who is living?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about Harry, actually. But at the same time, I don't want to put any pressure on a kid by giving him my name."

"Well, we could give him a different middle name." Hermione furrowed her brow. "How about Jacob? I've always liked that name."

"Harry Jacob Granger-Potter." Harry stated, trying out the name. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"I love it," she said softly with a smile on her face.

"So it's settled, we have Emma and Harry, Jr." Harry leaned down to kiss his wife. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"So easy. I love being married to you. Ron and I had huge fight when Hugo was named."

"You didn't like it?"

"Not really, now I love the name because it belongs to my son, but at the time I hated it. Ron guilted me into accepting since Rose was my choice."

"Naming your children should not cause a fight." Harry said, shaking his head.

"I know, you think I would've gotten the message that Ron and I weren't compatible?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in carrying both babies.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, would you like to see your twins?"

Hermione sat up, her face shining. "Oh yes, please hand Emma to her dad and Harry Jr. to me."

"You've named them, then?"

Hermione nodded as she took little Harry into her arms. "Emma Jane and Harry Jacob."

"Wonderful, I'll make sure that's on the birth certificates."

The nurse handed Emma to her father and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry sat down on the bed again and looked at his daughter in wonderment. She had small tufts of brown hair sticking out of her pink cap. She opened her brown eyes while reaching up and grabbed his finger tightly.

"Ouch." Harry joked. "I think this one takes after you, she knows how to grab on tightly."

Hermione stared at little Harry, who was sleeping. "Oh, he's just an angel."

"So he takes after me, huh?" Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like father, like son."

"These two are going to be handfuls, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but they are our handfuls. And I couldn't be happier."

"I love you, Hermione." Harry said, gazing into his wife's tired, but beautiful deep brown eyes.

"And I love you, Harry." Hermione gazed back.

Of all of the moments of his forty-one years of life so far, now sitting with Hermione holding their newborn twins, Harry realized that he had never been more content. This was the way things were supposed to be.

The End

A/N: Happy endings all around – hope this wasn't too toothache inducing and notice the digs at JKR. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed over the past few months, especially the regulars. I am very pleased that over 100 people put this story on their alerts and over 50 put it in their favorites.

I am working on another story right now, but this one is post DH - and assumes that the epilogue was a dream of Harry's. I know there are a few out there like that but I am taking my own spin with it. I hope to post it here soon.


End file.
